


Dearest Daughter

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Oliver Wood, BAMF Percy Weasley, Because that's the plot and I need it, Bigender Percy Weasley, Bisexual Penelope Clearwater, But kept to a minimum, F/F, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Murder, Nonbinary Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood Uses Xe/Xem Pronouns, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley Uses She/They Pronouns, Percy Weasley-centric, Polysexual Character, Polysexual Oliver Wood, Protective Marcus Flint, Protective Oliver Wood, Protective Percy Weasley, Sex Worker Marcus Flint, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Feminine Character, Trans Girl Percy Weasley, Trans Percy Weasley, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Whorephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 39,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Cundrie didn't understand why being called 'Percy' doesn't sit right with her, but it does.Cundrie didn't understand why seeing their mother cry as she keeps getting baby boys hurt them, but it does.Cundrie didn't understand why her brothers and sister seem to be so comfortable with their bodies and not hiding under their covers in their rooms like she does, but they are.Cundrie doesn't know what's wrong with them.
Relationships: Marcus Flint & Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> (I need to let y'all know it's very annoying when you say 'so the only jobs available for wizards are businesspeople, professors, wizard cops, and ministry people? Boring' bc if you actually pay attention, there's actually hints to existence of other jobs)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Curse words  
> Transphobia  
> Whorephobia  
> Rape  
> Suicidal thought  
> Suicide attempt  
> Murder

Cundrie bit the top of her quill as she tossed her crumpled parchment paper away. She moved her feet up and down, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Cundrie shook her head as she dipped her quill in ink, determining to write again.

Mother, Father, I have news that I feel I need to let you know. I no longer want to keep you in the dark. I've been unhappy before but knowing this has made me happier than ever and I want to share this with you. I am pansexual bigender. I like girls, only not exclusively as I like people regardless of gender. I am not a boy, I am a girl but I am not just a girl, I'm nonbinary too and I use she/they pronouns, you may refer to me as both your daughter and your child. I don't want to be called 'Percival' anymore, rather 'Cundrie'. I am not sorry for what I am. I love you and I hope this revelation does not change how you view me as your child.

Cundrie reads over the note, reciting it over and over in their head. They even went as far as mouthing each word to practise saying it, they figure giving the note to their parents won't end up well. They may have to explain how their parents should use their new pronouns correctly, which they'll do if it comes down to it. Cundrie hopes that it comes down to it. 

Good thing Cundrie is already promoted to Junior Secretary For the Minister, she can get the money for transition herself if she gets disowned. She'll also have to tell her parents that. That she's trans, that she's been promoted in her job, that she's going to start transition, and that she's moving out.

Cundrie opens their bedroom door and steps out of their room. Cundrie placed their hand on the railing of the stairs and descended down the stairs, knowing it's dinnertime. Maybe they should come out all at once, not just to their parents but also their other siblings all at once. Pull out the bandage quick. Cundrie took a seat, not looking at anything else but their empty plate.

"Percy, why don't you eat?" Molly asked. Cundrie looked up, bright blue eyes locked with curious hazel ones. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I actually have something to say to everyone in this table," Cundrie started. Here she goes. She can see Fred and George rolling their eyes already, but she ignored them. "I need to let you know something about me that you previously might not know. I do this because I no longer want to keep you in the dark and I want to let you know about this piece of information about me that are an integral part of my being."

"Can we just get to it?" George cuts. Molly hushed him and Cundrie shifted in their seat.

"Sure-" Cundrie coughed. "I'm pansexual bigender. I like people regardless of gender and I am not a boy."

"You are- what?" Arthur furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm never actually a boy," Cundrie repeated. "I'm a girl but I'm not only a girl, I'm also nonbinary. Hence the identity bigender, I use the pronouns she/they. I also like girls, but I don't like girls exclusively. I like people regardless of gender."

"Percy-"

"I use the name 'Cundrie' now, Mother," Cundrie finished, not looking up. They knew from their mother's voice that she's near to actually crying. 

"But Percival-" her mother sobbed. "I can't believe you!"

"It's not the only thing that I'll say today, Mother," Cundrie continued, sighing. She knew this kind of response is to be expected, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. "I've been promoted as Junior Secretary For Minister of Magic, I will take it. I'm going to start transition, even without your approval."

"Percy-"

"Cundrie," Cundrie cuts her father.

"We need to think about this, no need to take brash decisions," Arthur continued like he'd never been interrupted. "Percy, you're going to butcher your body! Permanently! For what- for attention? Whose attention are you looking for, Percy?"

"Father!" Cundrie hissed. "I'm doing this for attention? Is that what you think? Attention is setting off a stink bomb on Filch or whatever Fred and George has been doing in Hogwarts! This is not a joking matter, this is me!"

"Percy, calm down," Ginny advised.

"I'm your father, don't raise your voice at me!"

"If your debate is 'I'm going to butcher my body', then you are too by being a part of the Order!" Cundrie continued like they've never been interrupted. "What's the bloody difference?!"

"Do not curse at your father, Percival Ignatius!" Arthur glared at his child. No, at this... this abomination in front of him. "You are born a boy. Why would you be born with genitals of a boy if you're not a boy?"

"Merlin's underpants!" Cundrie cursed. "I'm also born with perfect eyesight, now I have to wear glasses! Why do I have to wear glasses if I'm not born with damaged eyesight?" 

"Dad," Ron speaks up. "Cundrie has a point, maybe we should hear what she has to say."

"Did anyone in the Ministry teach you this?" Molly asked, ignoring Ron's suggestion. "Arthur, do you know who has our son been hanging out with in the Ministry? Or has it been going since Hogwarts?"

"I knew I'm not straight since 13," Cundrie answered. "But I've finished figuring it out at 16."

Cundrie looks around at their parents, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Cundrie slammed their hand down the table. "Very well, don't even bother looking for me. You've lost a child."

"Percy!" 

Cundrie stood up and thundered to the Weasley clock, forcefully pulling the 'Percy' hand off the clock before blasting it. Cundrie ran upstairs to grab her wand and trunk, where she uses magic to quickly pack all her belongings before disapparating out of the house without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Marcus. I don't know where else to go."

Cundrie is currently in Amber Cottage, Marcus' cottage. Cundrie didn't know where to apparate and instead landed in Godric's Hollow, where they can only look around in confusion. Luckily, they see Marcus there, who had been their fair acquaintance back in Hogwarts and invited them in.

"What happened, Cundrie?" Marcus asked, sitting next to Cundrie on the sofa. "Is it your parents? Should I fire call them?"

"No, not that they'd care-" Cundrie played with her fingers. "I came out to them."

"And?"

Cundrie can only look up at Marcus, sadness in their eyes. Realisation dawned on Marcus' face as he understood the clue.

"Oh."

"Yeah-" Cundrie nodded. "All the shit about how I'm 'butchering my body' and how I'm 'seeking for attention', all the shit!" 

"Shit-" Marcus shrugged. He sat up straighter, mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you want-"

"What?" Cundrie stands up, squinting her eyes. She has a bad feeling about this, usually Marcus Flint with ideas = trouble. 

"I'm not going to suggest anything illegal, if that's what you're thinking-" Marcus immediately shook his head. "I got another room for whenever I get angry, the walls are covered in soft cushions and there are lots of soft figures to lose your shit there. It's soundproof too, so you can shout all you want. What do you say, Cundrie?"

"Lead the way," Cundrie said, her head facing down. 

"Just leave your wand there and don't harm yourself, alright?" Marcus said. "I know I can trust you, but a reminder won't hurt."

Cundrie placed her wand down the table that's next to her trunk. Marcus nods as he stood up and left, Cundrie following. Marcus leads to a wooden door, opening it to reveal a cushioned room with several soft figures from round to rectangular to triangular to human-like, just like what Marcus had said.

"Don't go too far and hurt yourself, alright?" Cundrie nods. Marcus closes the door, leaving Cundrie alone inside. Cundrie grabs a triangular figure and held it over their head, taking a few steps back from the wall. Cundrie took a deep breath in and...

"AAAHHH!" Cundrie yelled loudly as she tried to run as fast as her two legs can bring her, throwing the triangular figure to the wall, causing it to bounce off and hit her in the face, causing her glasses to be too near. Cundrie cleaned her glasses before continuing her rage, kicking the figure far off and instead started punching the walls with her two bare hands.

"Fuck you!" Cundrie chanted repeatedly, imagining the wall to be her father's face. Fuck him and his 'you're butchering your body' speech! Fuck him and his 'you're born with a boy's genitals' speech! Fuck him! She kicked the wall repeatedly, keeping on screaming. She grabbed a human-like figure and throwing it off, imagining it to be her mother that she's throwing off.

Cundrie sobbed as they shrivelled down where they stood. Why? Why didn't their family love them? What's so hard to understand? They're always Cundrie and never Percy, what's so hard to get? If they can get people who transfigure their bodies for fun, why don't they understand them? The only one who seemed to be defending them earlier was Ron, and even then he only said 'we should hear what Cundrie has to say first', not direct defending. 

Cundrie wiped the tears off her eyes, her voice hoarse from crying. Cundrie punched the cushioned floor near her repeatedly, feeling desperate with each punch. Maybe if she comes back, maybe if she apologises, maybe if she says 'we can agree to disagree'? No, that won't work. She's done with living a lie. She doesn't want to pretend for her parents anymore. She wants to live for herself and not for them, and if living for herself means being disowned by your parents, then so be it.

Should it be considered that she was disowned by her parents, or they disown her? She didn't want to leave them but she was the one who let out the 'you've lost a child' ultimatum. They were the ones who were so inconsiderably rude to her about her gender identity and her sexuality. Did she disown herself, since she didn't say the phrase 'you aren't my parents' but rather 'you've lost a child', meaning she was the one who deviate from them and not the other way around? What?

Cundrie took out their handkerchief from their pocket and wiped the tears off their eyes and their snot away, before folding it and placing it back in their pocket. Cundrie opened the door, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. On the sofa they see Marcus sitting there, two glasses of water on the table along with Cundrie's wand.

"Have a drink," Marcus said. Cundrie muttered a 'thank you' as she walked to the sofa, taking the glass of water and drinking it.

"I don't remember a specific spell to alter how you look but I remember a spell to alter your clothes," Marcus starts, breaking the silence. "If you want, we can transfigure your clothes to a dress."

"But I still have a-" Cundrie stops, remembering the gaff that they have. "I have a gaff, that's for tucking."

"Fantastic!" Marcus clapped his hands. "Go to the bathroom, wear that gaff, I'll help you transfigure your clothes and we'll shop for more, ok?"

Cundrie took out a gaff from their trunk and Marcus points the bathroom, which they enter. Cundrie took off their clothes and starts wearing their gaff, tucking in their penis. Cundrie looked at their clothes, they figure they can transfigure their own clothes without disturbing Marcus. Chanting a simple 'multicorfors', they transformed their dark green shirt and black trousers to light blue baby doll dress and smiled. Cundrie stepped out the bathroom. 

"Marcus, where do you suggest we buy the clothes for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cundrie and Marcus stood in front of a store called 'On the Spectrum' a store for transgender essentials in Vertic Alley, an alley near Godric's Hollow. 

"Maybe we should go back," Cundrie said, shaking their head as they start heading back, but Marcus held them back. "Marcus- what are you doing?"

"We've come here to buy the stuff to help alleviate your gender dysphoria, we're buying the stuff to help alleviate your gender dysphoria," Marcus said, determined. He softened his gaze as he sees Cundrie's fearful one. "If you fear that anyone will make fun of you there, I'm not scared to hex any transphobic piece of shit."

Cundrie nodded as she entered the store, Marcus trailing behind her. Cundrie took a shopping cart and decided to enter an aisle full of breast forms (since they already have several gaffs, they decided that they don't need to buy more). Cundrie stopped as she stared at the different sizes of breast forms, which one would fit her best?

"Excuse me?" Cundrie called a nearby shop assistant with their best feminine voice. "Uhh, can you help me? I've never bought a breast form before, can you help me with the size and how they work?"

"Sure!" The shop assistant said, walking closer to where Cundrie is. "Since this is your first time, I suggest the small one first to adjust to wearing breast forms. You'll also have to wear our breast form bra to hold the breast form in place so they don't fall off. Here-" they take size S2 for her along with a breast form bra.

"Is it reusable?" Cundrie asked, looking at the price of both of them. They knew these things are expensive (they also knew to transition is expensive), but it doesn't mean they don't hope to spend the least amount of money on these things.

"Yes, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No, thanks!" The shop assistant left. Cundrie grabbed several breast forms and breast form bras and put them in her cart, along with her gaffs. 

"Cundrie?" Marcus called. 

"Yes?" Cundrie popped her head out the aisle, facing him that's walking towards her.

"Do you want to use nail polish?" Marcus asks, taking a red colour. "I saw some girls wear them, and I thought you'd like them."

"Yeah, give me that," Cundrie nods, outstretching her hand. Marcus hands her the nail polish. "Where'd you get it?"

"Just the counter-" Marcus shrugged. "What have you got?"

"Some breast forms and breast form bras, not that you'd know-" Cundrie shrugged. Marcus is cisgender, so most likely he won't know the things. Marcus nodded, though Cundrie notes that there's no weight in his nod.

"Is there more here?"

"More to buy yeah-" Cundrie cocked their head to the side. "But not here. I should go to pay for these."

"Go." Cundrie left Marcus behind, heading to the counter and placed the shopping cart on the counter, the cashier taking the four breast forms and breast form bras.

"That'll be 158 galleons and 6 knuts," the cashier said, placing Cundrie's orders in a paper bag. Cundrie took out her money bag from her pocket, taking out her 159 gold coins. The cashier took it and returned 4 bronze coins, which Cundrie placed in the money bag and back to her pocket. "Thank you!"

Cundrie takes her shopping bag and leaves with Marcus. "So, where should we go next?"

"Maybe Ms Morgan's Mannequin?" Cundrie suggested. "It's all women's clothes and run by women."

"Cundrie, are you sure?" Marcus furrowed his brows as he faced Cundrie. "I don't mean to invalidate you but what if they kick you out? If it's a transphobic piece of shit who gives you a mean look, I can help and hex that piece of shit to next week. But I can't do much if it'll end up with a legal predicament. You're still legally a man and I can't do much if it ends up with the Aurors on you. What about your Adam's apple?"

"Multicorfors!" Cundrie chanted and their baby doll dress transfigured to a light blue turtleneck with dark blue checkered full-length skirt. "Can you still see it?"

"No-" Marcus shook his head. 

Cundrie smiled satisfactorily as she entered the store, Marcus following behind. Cundrie grabbed a shopping cart, her hands brushing on a navy jumper dress but decided to ignore it. Cundrie stops at a short-sleeved pink pouffe dress, taking one to inspect it closer. She only dared to use jumper dresses before because it looks like a normal jumper if she tucks it in her trousers, but now that her 'family' isn't here to police her clothes anymore she doesn't have to wear jumper dresses all the time. 

"Take it," Cundrie jumped to see Marcus from behind her, staring at the dress also. "Why not?"

"I don't have the occasion anyway-" Cundrie shook their head. "It'll probably look weird with my lack of, y'know..."

"You have the bra, don't you?" Marcus asked. Cundrie nods. "Try it first. Go to the changing room, wear the bra, then the dress. Try if you like how it looks on you."

"Will you come with me?" Cundrie asked. "I need a second opinion."

"Cundrie, it looks good on you-" Marcus confirmed as he pushed Cundrie in the dressing room. 

Cundrie sighed as she closed the curtain behind her, taking off her turtleneck and hanging it on the wall, taking out a pair of breast forms and tucking it in a breast form bra before putting it on. Cundrie then puts on the pink pouffe dress, staring at the reflection of herself. Merlin, does she look sexy. 

"Marcus!" Cundrie called, their head popping out of the curtains. Marcus raised a brow at them. "C'mere."

"What?" Marcus asked, entering the dressing room. 

"Look at my dress, I like how it looks, but-" Cundrie points at themself. Marcus looked down at them. "Don't you think I look silly?"

"You look pretty."


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy, how far along are you with the report?"

Cundrie secretly rolled her eyes as she hears the awfully fake high-pitched voice of Dolores Umbridge, the senior undersecretary and her boss. She can't exactly say 'oh it's almost finished, you can avada kedavra yourself, now' but it doesn't mean she doesn't want to.

"It's almost finished," Cundrie answered as they pressed the space bar on their typewriter machine.

"Anyway-" Dolores rested her hand on Cundrie's desk. Cundrie still ignored her as they continued on typing the work. "Aren't you just glad that there aren't any perverted freaks in the Ministry? Seriously! Why can't they just accept the body that they're born with and not try to change anything? Is it so hard to do?"

Cundrie hissed lowly through her gritted teeth as she pressed on the typewriter quicker than a cheetah can run, ignoring Dolores' 'question' entirely. Nope- she doesn't exist. She. Doesn't. Exist. Cundrie took the page off the typewriter, letting the ink dry completely and taking a quill to put a sign on the designated place before gathering it with the other papers.

"Here's your report, Dolores-" Cundrie faked a smile as they handed her the report. Dolores didn't take it, though. She only stared at the report and gave a cold smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you deliver it to my office like a gentleman you are." Cundrie secretly had her hand to a fist at Dolores' request but nodded, standing up from her desk. Cundrie made sure to stomp her feet so her heels can be heard as she walks with Dolores, carrying the report. Dolores stared at the door, looking at Cundrie. 

"What?"

"Aren't gentlemen supposed to open the door for women?" Dolores asks 'innocently'. Cundrie closed their eyes as they relaxed their hand that was a fist, opening the door. Seriously, doesn't she have hands? She can literally carry the report AND open the door herself! Cundrie closed the door behind Dolores, purposefully averting their gaze as to not see the 'Mr Percival Weasley, Junior Undersecretary For the Minister' plaque on their door.

It so happens that Cundrie's office is close to Dolores' office, so it didn't take a lot of walking to reach the office. Good, Cundrie doesn't think that she can actually stand a single second with this awful witch. Cundrie opens the door to let Dolores in, before herself. 

"Can you put the report on my desk, dear boy?" Dolores said, pointing to her desk. Cundrie gave a stiff nod as they walked to the desk Dolores is pointing at, seeing an empty parchment scroll and a very sharp black quill, but no ink nearby. Cundrie furrowed their brows, does Dolores plan to read and check the report by hand? Where's the ink? How will she write if there's no ink?

"Why don't you sit on my chair, Percy?" Dolores asked. Cundrie turned their head to face her, noting that the door behind her is closed shut. Cundrie pressed their lips together as Dolores walked closer towards them.

"I really should get back to my office-"

"No, you don't," Dolores interrupted. "You just finished your report, you walked so far from your office to mine-"

"I would hardly call it far." 

"And you carry the report the whole time, you must be exhausted," Dolores clapped her palms together, acting as if Cundrie never cuts her. "I insist; consider it as me trying to repay your kindness."

Cundrie swallowed her saliva but nodded stiffly, sitting down the chair. Dolores walked behind Cundrie, Cundrie holding her breath as she tried to hear and see everything there is to hear and see. Cundrie tried to get up again but Dolores held her down with force.

"Epoximise!" Dolores quickly chanted, her wand targeting on Cundrie's skirt and the chair. Cundrie widened their eyes as they struggled to get out of the chair to no avail. "Don't bother screaming, Mr Weasley. I've cast a muffling charm on this room."

"Dolores-"

"Now, I bet that you've noticed a blank parchment scroll and a quill in front of you, hmm?" Dolores continued. Cundrie nodded. "I want you to grab it and write with it. It doesn't need an ink, don't worry. Just write."

"I write reports with a typewriter, not a quill-" Cundrie shook her head. "Don't you too?"

"But is there actually a rule that we have to use a typewriter all the time?" Dolores asked back. Cundrie pressed her lips together, pressing her nails on the table repeatedly. "How do we write our signatures to prove that we wrote the report? We use a quill, right?"

"Yes." 

Dolores grabbed a crumpled note and uncrumple it, placing it in front of Cundrie. The note reads 'dickgirl'.

"Write it," Dolores hissed through her gritted teeth, putting forth the note to Cundrie. "From top right to bottom left."

"No," Cundrie shot back. "I'm not your student, you can't force me."

Dolores points her wand at Cundrie, her eyes full of hate. Cundrie can feel a lump on their throat, quickly leaning on the chair in fear. "WRITE IT!"

Cundrie scurried for the quill, their hand shaking as they quickly write with the quill. They widened their eyes as they let out a gasp of pain, feeling sharp pain on their other hand like it's been sliced. They worrily took a look at it and noticed that what they write on the parchment appeared on their other hand as well.

"What is this?!" Cundrie yelled, panic in their voice as they looked up to see Dolores, sitting on her sofa, playing with her wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Dolores shook her head. "Keep writing."

Cundrie didn't bother to fight as she continued to write, noticing that the word Cundrie wrote appeared in shining dark red ink. She lets out a small cry as she kept writing, the wound on her hand grew redder and redder as Cundrie wrote more and more. 

When will this be over?


	5. Chapter 5

"Disciplinary hearing of the 31st of October into offences committed by Ms Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary For the Minister against Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, Junior Undersecretary For the Minister."

Cundrie sighed as she looked up, seeing Cornelius as one of her judges. She had a feeling that she will regret this, but Marcus insisted that she must press charges for the transphobic attack. Cundrie turned her head to see the door, knowing that Marcus is beyond that door, but not allowed in. She could really use his support, now. Why wouldn't he be allowed in- it'd be nice to have some support. 

"Mr Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, please read the charges pressed by Mr Percival Weasley against Ms Dolores Umbridge," the interrogator continued. Cundrie turned their head to the side to see Dolores, sitting next to them on her own seat, only looking down.

"The charges made by Mr Percival Weasley, as the accuser, against Ms Dolores Umbridge, as the accused, are as follows-" Cornelius coughed as he looked down to a parchment scroll in front of him. "Dolores Umbridge supposedly forced Percival Weasley to write a transphobic term, 'dickgirl', with a Blood Quill numerous times to the point of the wound settling down to a scar. Hearing the accuser, Mr Percival Weasley, please describe the full event to your knowledge."

"I was writing a report for Minister Fudge when Ms Umbridge came to my office," Cundrie recalled, avoiding to look at Dolores or Cornelius as they keep looking down to recall the event. "She requested that I bring the report to her office so that she can take a look at them, and I did. She- when I put down the report at her desk, I saw a blank parchment scroll and a single sharp black quill on the desk, but no ink nearby. The door shut behind me and Ms Umbridge told me to sit on her seat, and when I do, she used the Sticking Charm to glue my skirt to the chair. Madam Umbridge showed me a crumpled note containing that word and forced me to write that word with the quill on the parchment scroll multiple times, threatening me with her wand if I refuse."

"Was the word a transphobic slur, 'dickgirl'?"

"Yes." Cundrie swallowed their saliva as their voice went steely.

"Will you show us the scar?" Cornelius asked, his face showing hints of disinterest. Cundrie lifted her hand high, showing the new scar that reads 'dickgirl' that's already browning against her pale skin. An interrogator took a picture of the new scar.

"Put your hand down, Mr Weasley," Cornelius instructed. Cundrie followed, twiddling with their fingers on their lap. "Is it true that you're a pre-transition transgender woman?"

"Yes," Cundrie answered simply. They're not only a transgender woman, but a transfeminine bigender. Not that they'd spend the Wizengamot's time listening to their lecture when they know the Wizengamot had no interest in listening. 

"And to your knowledge, is Ms Umbridge aware of that fact?"

"Yes-" Cundrie nodded. "I'm already out to the whole Ministry."

"Has she ever hinted that she was transphobic before the attack?" Cornelius asked. Cundrie sighed, nodding.

"Just before the attack, I recall her saying to me 'Are you glad that there aren't any perverted freaks in the Ministry?', implying that transgender people are just perverted freaks," Cundrie recalled. "She also said to me, 'why can't they accept the body that they're born with?', implying that transgender people are ungrateful people and that transgender issue can simply be solved by 'accepting the body we are born with'."

"Are there any witnesses to the attack that you can bring forth?"

"Not to the attack, but to after the attack," Cundrie confirmed, nodding her head. "Marcus Flint, my roommate. He's right outside of the courtroom."

"Summon him to testify," Cornelius instructed to one of the interrogators. An interrogator nodded as they left the courtroom, another interrogator preparing a seat for Marcus to sit on. Soon later, the interrogator returned with Marcus behind them, Marcus sitting on the seat.

"State your name and your relation to Mr Percival Weasley."

"Marcus Vulcan Flint," Marcus answered. "I'm Cundrie's roommate."

"In court, you will refer to Percival Weasley by his legal name and legal gender marker as this is a legal procedure," Cornelius said, glancing up the scroll. "Mr Flint, please state your relations to Mr Percival Weasley."

"I'm his roommate," Marcus answered. Cundrie can sense Marcus' seething anger, he's always so overprotective of Cundrie since they crawled to his cottage four months ago.

"Since when have you been his roommate?"

"Since June, after he came out and got disowned by his family," Marcus answered, hints of venom evident in his voice. Cundrie closed their eyes, wanting to forget the event. They were not their family anymore, as far as they know. Families don't abandon another.

"Can you describe how you found out about Mr Percival Weasley's scar?"

"I reached home from my job to see Weasley with a bottle of Murtlap essence, I fetched some sterile cloth and soaked it in Murtlap essence before tying Weasley's hand with it," Marcus recalled. Cundrie sighed, remembering the event. "He didn't want to show it but I urged him to. After he did, I pressed for the whole story and then urged him to press the charges."

"Can you describe what does the scar look like the first time you see it?" Cornelius asked. 

"The wound was blood red with blood continuously leak out of it, the skin around it so red," Marcus recalled. "Even a whole bottle of Murtlap essence can be red with how much blood that leaked out."

"Thank you, Marcus Flint. You may be excused." The interrogator walked beside Marcus' chair, Marcus standing up. 

Marcus leaned to Cundrie and whispered, "good luck" before continuing to walk out, another interrogator taking the seat away.

"Moving on to hear the accused. Madam Dolores Umbridge, please describe the full event to your knowledge."


	6. Chapter 6

Cundrie opened the cap of her estrogen shot, preparing to stick the needle to the back of her thigh. Usually, Marcus would help her with this but since Marcus got called by his publishers last minute... Merlin, she's scared. It's just a needle. She's been shot a few times, this isn't her first HRT shot. Take a deep breath in, Cundrie. This isn't so painful, it's like the bite of an ant. A small price for a big reward.

Is it really worth it? Is being disowned, seen as perverted, and attacked both physically and verbally by the Ministry, the very organisation they're a part of, worth it? What about the scar that they got? Other girls don't have such scar, how will they ever hope to convince the world that they're feminine when the scar on their hand proves otherwise?

But isn't this what she wants? For her outside to match her inside? She wants this, doesn't she? She doesn't want to be referred to as her deadname anymore, she hates seeing the lack of breasts on her chest or how there's too much skin on her genitals or how there's a weird lump on her neck that other girls don't seem to have. She wants to be one of the girls, and isn't this what she has to do to be accepted as one of the girls?

Cundrie closed their eyes as they stick the needle in with no doubt. Quick, don't think about it. Cundrie pressed the syringe as to let the liquid be injected in, quickly removing the needle as soon as the syringe is empty. Cundrie rubbed the spot with alcohol, pressing a sheet of dry tissue that's already folded in the wound to let it dry. Cundrie takes the tissue away from their thigh as soon as they feel the time's been enough, looking at the blood on the tissue.

Now, onto the clothes. Cundrie took their gaff from the sink and started to tuck her penis in before wearing it, then they grabbed their breast form and tuck it in her breast form bra, before slipping on the straps and hook the hook. Cundrie took a pair of creme leggings and laid it open before she wore it, moving on to prepare their next clothes. She opened the zip to her flowy lapis lazuli maxi dress, putting it on, and zip it up. She grabbed her brown wool jacket and wore it on top of her dress. She took her bracelets and started putting them on, one of them had been a leather bracelet with flower pendant whilst the other one had been braided leather bracelet. Cundrie grabbed a leather watch and put it on her right hand. 

Taking off their cateye glasses, they started to put on some makeup primer on her face before applying foundation. They returned their glasses to apply vibrant red lipstick, then took it off again for the next step. They grabbed some shimmering peach eyeshadow and applied it to their eyes before grabbing a black eyeliner, applying it to the puppy eye, and used the mascara to accentuate their lashes. Cundrie grabbed their buffing brush and place it to their blush compound, applying it with upwards blush stroke. It's a good thing that Cundrie had facial feminisation procedure so their fat facial distribution resembles a cis woman's already, one step checked. Once done, Cundrie wore their glasses again and grabbed a brush, brushing their wild hair.

Cundrie grabbed a foundation bottle and looked down her hand, stopping. Cundrie closed her eyes as she remembers her previous attack. The Wizengamot decides that Dolores will have to pay them 150 galleons. No other punishment. She doesn't get fired, no demotion, 150 galleons for a permanent transphobic scar! Cundrie opened the foundation bottle and squeezed out some of the contents on the scar, rubbing it as to blend it with her skin. Cundrie grabbed some baby powder and applied a soft layer on her foundation-covered skin to protect it from being smudged.

Cundrie got out of the bathroom, her makeup and dirty clothes at hand. She navigated herself to her room (technically it's the guest room, Marcus lets Cundrie stay there) and placed the makeup on the shelf beside her bed. Cundrie dumped her dirty clothes on her bed and cast a simple laundry spell to clean her clothes again, before folding it and placing it in her wardrobe. Cundrie pulled open her rolls of socks and wore a pair of white cotton one, before grabbing her leather clutch purse, placing her wand and her money bag in.

Cundrie stepped out of their room, heading for the shoe shelf. They opened their shoe shelf to take out a pair of brown laced boots with an inch of heels and slip their feet into them. They know with their height they shouldn't wear heels, but they like the feminine feel heels gave them. It affirms them as feminine. So what if other girls aren't usually this tall? 

Cundrie went for the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. Entering the fireplace, she threw the floo powder harshly whilst saying 'Vertic Alley!'. Green flames engulfed Cundrie as she closed her eyes as to calm the dizziness floo brings. Cundrie can feel the hard ground underneath her and she can guess that she has reached where she needs to go, a fireplace in Vertic Alley. Before clearing little soot on her dress and boots, she ducked as to avoid running into the top part of the fireplace (damn being 186 centimetres and the extra inch).

Cundrie walked on the streets, bypassing a few stores. Cundrie entered a white building with the sign 'Confident Speakers Speech Therapy' and entered the outlet. As soon as they opened the door, they reached to the reception where a receptionist already sat around there.

"Welcome to Confident Speakers Speech Therapy! How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here for the schedule for vocal feminisation for Percival Weasley?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How is he?"

Cundrie just reached St Mungo's Hospital, asking Marcus' healer for his condition. She doesn't know much about Marcus' condition, just that Marcus was admitted to St Mungo's.

"He sported a nosebleed, a head injury, missing bone, and nosebleed," the healer says. "It seemed that he must stay. But it won't take long, just overnight. Just this night."

"Can I see him?"

"Follow me."

Cundrie complied, not knowing what to do. Their friend always seems so strong, so brave, they couldn't believe he can lose in a duel. Isn't Marcus a great duel opponent? How can he lose? Cundrie sighed, shaking their head.

"Percy!"

Cundrie immediately whipped her head to the source of the voice, seeing a familiar redhead that is Charlie, her brother. Cundrie immediately looked away, ignoring him. He's not her family anymore, as far as she's concerned. The healer slid open a glass door to reveal Marcus, lying weak. Marcus immediately flashed his stupid lopsided smile the moment he sees Cundrie.

"Hey."

"How can this happen to you?" Cundrie immediately asked, the healer walked away as to give them privacy. "You're a great duelist."

"Well, that coward had to bring two mates, I got distracted with one that I forgot to check for the other ones-" Marcus chuckled. Cundrie took a nearby seat and sit next to him, taking his hand that still has bones and kiss the knuckles.

"If you're anything your name suggests, you would heal in no time," Cundrie said. Marcus chuckled. "You'll be fine, but you still need to cooperate with the healers."

"I am, I'm drinking my Blood-Replenishing potion at the designated time and I'm taking my Skele-Gro," Marcus said, shaking his head. "Absolute cowards."

"Yeah." 

A knock was heard on the glass door and both Cundrie and Marcus looked back at it, seeing two other redheads that are Bill and Charlie. Bill made a 'come here' hand motion, and Cundrie swallowed her saliva. Faces she never wants to see again. 

"You don't have to-"

"I'll go," Cundrie decided, standing up, leaving Marcus no space to debate. Cundrie left for the door. She doesn't know why she would go when neither Marcus nor she wants to, but she did anyway. Cundrie slid open the door, stepping outside to face the ghosts of her past.

"Charlie, Bill."

"Percy-"

"I don't know who he is-" Cundrie shook their head as they cut Bill's greeting, about to leave. But Bill held her arm, forcing her to stop. 

"What's wrong with you, Percy?" Bill hissed. Cundrie tried to twist their hand away from him, to no avail. "Our dad is hospitalised, don't you care to see him?"

"Geroff me!" Cundrie struggled as she tried to twist her hand off him.

"No, why? Tell me!"

"I'm not Percy!" Cundrie exclaimed. Bill furrowed his brows, letting Cundrie go in shock.

"Then who are you?" Charlie asked. "If you're not Percy, who are you?"

"I'm Cundrie, didn't Mother tell you why I left?" Cundrie asked, shaking her head softly. From Bill's and Charlie's confused looks, they can already theorise that neither of their parents bothered to catch them up on Cundrie's gender identity and sexuality. 

"You left because Dad didn't want you to take the promotion, isn't it?" Cundrie pressed their lips together, hands to their side. "Isn't that right, Percy?"

"That's the minor issue, William-" Cundrie shook their head. "I left because I want to start my transition without anyone disapproving, and I want to come out. I'm trans bigender pansexual, I've had face and voice feminisation procedure. I use the name 'Cundrie' and the pronouns she/they. I don't know who Percy is."

"That's it?" Charlie contorted his face, shaking his head slightly. "P- Cundrie, I'm aromantic asexual. I haven't come out to Mum and Dad but they're not so bad that I had to estrange myself from them. They wouldn't take it that bad."

"Oh, it's that bad," Cundrie denied. "Mother and Father kicked me out of the house. They're going to kick you out of the family if you come out. I took the promotion to fund my HRT and surgeries."

"Per- Cundrie, Mum and Dad wouldn't take it that bad," Bill shook his head. Cundrie sighed in exasperation, when will they believe her? "That's not them, they love us, straight or not. They're our parents!"

"You don't believe me," Cundrie huffed. "I moved into Marcus' cottage ever since, and he's still conscious. Would you like to ask him yourselves? He was present." 

"Yes!"

With no doubt, Cundrie slid open Marcus' door, behind them Bill and Charlie. Marcus turned his gaze towards them and frowned, mouthing to Cundrie 'why they here?'. Cundrie shook her head.

"Marcus, please recall the moment I moved into your cottage," Cundrie requested. "They don't seem to believe me when I say I was disowned."

"They were disowned," Marcus confirmed, recalling the day Cundrie moved in with him. "They apparated to Godric's Hollow which happened to be the neighbourhood I live in. I found them on the street crying and I took them to my house. They told me that their own parents disowned them."

"Really?"

"It's not only that, Charles-" Cundrie shook her head. "Mother sent me a Weasley jumper along with a letter, but the letter on the jumper wasn't 'C', but 'P'. Her letter was addressed to 'Percy', and her note wasn't an apology, but requesting me to calm down and come back. I had to send them back."

"But she made it for you!"

"She made it for Percy, not Cundrie!" Cundrie shot back and sighed. "I don't want to see my deadname beyond legal purposes, and that's only because it's still my legal name. I'm changing it after I'm done with all my operation, and unless your parents can apologise to me for what they've done, I won't be there."

"You really are this mean, Percival-" Bill shook his head in a pitying manner, a manner Cundrie hates the most.

"Get out!"


	8. Chapter 8

"How'd it go, Cundrie?"

Cundrie and Marcus are in front of a door with the sign 'Healer Jenna Page' in St Mungo's Hospital. Cundrie scratched their head as they nodded, looking away.

"So far so well," Cundrie answered, their hands to their sides. "Healer Page scheduled for my top surgery three weeks from now."

"Good." 

"Let's leave," Cundrie said, cracking her knuckles as she bit her lip. The hospital is so crowded, she'd never wished to just go back to Marcus' place and hide under the guest room covers before her whole life.

"Let's go-" Marcus nods as both he and Cundrie starts to leave the wing, Cundrie hoping that they run to no one familiar in the hospital. No one back at school, and certainly none his 'family'. Once they left the hospital, Cundrie held Marcus' hand as they both apparated away, not to Godric's Hollow like Cundrie had expected but to a mostly empty land instead, with only one wooden house occupying. 

"What the hell are we doing here?" Cundrie shrieked. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Marcus!"

"Just a moment, Dri," Marcus assured her, looking around, a look of realisation dawned on his face. "Oh, uhh, I meant to go to Meltdown Comics store."

"Where even is that?" Being a reader of history books and NOT a reader of comic books, she doesn't know where is the one Marcus is referring to. 

"That's supposed to be Diagon Alley." Cundrie rubbed her face as she sighed. Diagon Alley? Where her parents always go shopping for Hogwarts things? Oh for all the good things in this world, Cundrie hopes that at least Marcus is not expecting Cundrie to come. Cundrie can't see her parents, not after last time.

"Tell me you don't want me to come with you-" Cundrie slapped their face as they shook their head. Marcus bit his lip. "Marcus?"

"I was hoping that you can socialise more, y'know?" Marcus said. Cundrie can only look up, her expression flat. "I mean, since you ran away from your parents, you only talk to me, no one else. I'm not saying that that's bad, but that's unhealthy and you need more friends."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because!" Cundrie shrieked, hands outstretched.

"Because what?"

"My family still needs to go to Diagon Alley and I might see them if I go, and I couldn't!" Cundrie explained, taking a deep breath in as she noticed her voice breaking. "No."

"Come on, Dri."

"No is no, Marc-" Cundrie shook her head, her waist-length auburn curly hair flying around slightly. "If you want me to 'socialise' that bad, I'll socialise with the residents of that house-" Cundrie points to the wooden log house. Marcus sighed but nodded, both of them slowly walking to that log house. Cundrie stepped up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Allroyt, who-" the door opened and Cundrie widened their eyes. "Cundrie? Whit yer daein' haur?"

"Oliver?" Cundrie widened their eyes, Oliver folding xyr hand as xe leaned to the door, lifting a brow. "Uhh, hi."

"I misapparated and Cundrie tagged along with me, Oliver," Marcus answered for Cundrie. "Can we rest up for a bit in your place?"

"Aye, sure-" Oliver shook xyr head as xe backed away from the door, letting Cundrie and Marcus enter the house. Oliver leads to the sofa, which Marcus and Cundrie sat on. "Ginger tea?"

"Sure, thanks." Oliver takes a kettle and fills it with water before xe turns on the stove, letting the water heat on the stove. Oliver took out some ginger root and washed it, turning on another stove to burn the ginger root. What does burning ginger roots for- Cundrie doesn't know. Once it's burnt enough, Oliver takes it out of the fire and peels it, then flattening it.

"Is there something between you and Oliver?" Marcus whispered to Cundrie's ears.

"Not now."

Oliver watches as the water heats up, putting in three sticks of cinnamon, ginger root, and tied lemongrass in the kettle before xe closes the kettle to let it boil. Oliver quickly prepares three cups and puts a teaspoon of honey in each cup. Once it's boiling, Oliver takes the kettle off the stove and takes a sieve before pouring it to the cups, presenting a cup to Cundrie and a cup to Marcus before having one for xemself.

"Thanks, Oliver-" Cundrie said under her breath, sipping on her tea. Damn, Cundrie never knew that Oliver can make tea this good. The sweetness of cinnamon, the hotness of ginger root, and the sourness of lemongrass complement each other, making the tea most certainly taste so warm and awakening.

"This tea-" Cundrie drinks more. "I like it. How do you do it like that?"

"Thanks-" Oliver smiles, drinking the tea. "By burnin' the ginger rit, it makes it spicier an' nae jist warm."

"Where'd you learn to make tea like this?" Marcus asks, putting down his ¾-empty cup. "It's really good."

"Mah lest match in Indonesia," Oliver shrugged. "Learnt abit makin' ginger tea thaur."

"How's Puddlemere, Oliver?" Cundrie asked, finishing their cup. "Last I heard, you're a reserve keeper?"

"Am actually th' main keeper, now," Oliver confirmed, putting down xyr empty cup on the empty table near xem. Oliver asked for Cundrie's and Marcus' empty cups. "It's mainly th' same wi' Hogwarts Quidditch, difference is 'at th' cap'ain is th' coach, nae th' player. Ah admit Ah feel relaxed noo tha' Ah don' hae tae keep on suggestin' new plays each time, but Ah still suggest some tae tha' coach."

"I see, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Oliver nodded, looking at Cundrie. "Whit abit ye, Cundrie?"

"It's complicated," Cundrie answered. "I've been promoted to Junior Secretary and I'm currently on HRT, I've gone through voice surgery and in three weeks I'll have my top surgery."

"Congratulations!" Oliver said, tapping on Cundrie's knee. "Hoo did yer fowk tak' it?"

"That's the complicated part," Cundrie nodded. Oliver bit xyr lip looking down.

"Am sae sorry, whaur hae ye bin livin', noo?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I think it's time for us to head back, Oliver," Marcus said as he stood up, looking at his watch that's showing that it's 4.00 PM. Cundrie follows behind him.

"Sure, come again next time-" Oliver nodded, standing up also. "Eh'd loove tae hear mair abit ye tois."

"I bet Cundrie more than me, right?" Marcus chuckled. Neither Cundrie nor Oliver made a sound as Cundrie looked down whilst Oliver bit xyr lips.

"Feel free tae visit me at onie time, baith ay ye-" Oliver smiled as xe tried to get back to the subject, opening the door for Marcus and Cundrie to leave. Oliver turned to look at Cundrie, who gave glances at xem. "Cundrie?"

"Yes?"

"Err, ur ye free at onie time thes week?" Oliver asked, xyr hands playing the edge of the t-shirt xe is wearing. "Ye ken, mebbe we can gie in tooch again?"

"What a coincidence, Cundrie has no plans on Saturday, 7 PM!" Marcus jumped in. Cundrie hits his side, glaring at him as she pressed her jaw together. "Ow!"

"I'll let you know-" in a hurry, Cundrie grabbed Marcus' hand and they both apparated away, back to the doorstep of Amber Cottage.

"What is up with you and Oliver?" Cundrie sighed, her hands in the pockets of her pretty pink pouffe dress as she looks up to Marcus. 

"What?"

"You seemed so close with xem a moment ago, and now you're so distant again," Marcus notes. "What is up with that? I know there must be something between you two before, or else you wouldn't have acted this way."

"I liked xem, ok?" Cundrie answered, giving an annoyed glance at Marcus before whispering below their breath, "still do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I gave hints that I like xem but xe never understood them so I got a girlfriend to give xem a little push, but xe never seemed to get the hints! I felt so bad for using Penelope like that, she was such a nice girl!" Cundrie grunts as they laid down the sofa, hands on their face. Marcus choked back a snicker but was heard and Cundrie whipped their head at him. "What?"

"Xe did," Marcus said, his answer muffled as he had a fist on his mouth. "Besides, you girls are way too complicated. I mean, getting a girlfriend to get your targeted joyfriend motivated to ask you out? That's not how it works!"

"Well, it seems that Oliver's head got hit with too many bludgers, I wouldn't have used Penelope like that if xe just understood the code!" Cundrie exclaimed exasperatingly, grabbing a nearby couch pillow and screaming into it. Marcus' chuckle grew into a full-grown laugh. "Oh, how else would you have done it?"

"I would've said it plain and clear!" Marcus exclaimed. Cundrie furrowed their brows and Marcus sighed exasperatingly, scratching his head roughly. "I swear, where are your damn bravery? I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!"

"We are brave, not romantic!" Cundrie defended herself. "What I did was easier, trust me."

"Easier, my arse! You wrote an entire fucking play!" Marcus retorted. "You could've just went to Oliver and say 'I want to ride your Wood'! Just be blunt! Xe was clueless as fuck, beating around the bush won't do it!"

"Like you know a thing or two about romance!" Cundrie glared from her couch pillow. "You were a Slytherin! I bet your version of romance is knocking on the girl's door and ask her father's hand for marriage in exchange for goats!"

"I'm not THAT old!"

"Slytherins value tradition."

"Whatever!" Marcus grunts. "The point is, you're not going to get a joyfriend if you just sit around and hope to get one. You need to say it."

"Why do I have to be the one to say it?" Cundrie asked, pointing to herself. Marcus sighed. "Why can't xe say it? I still like xem, so why not?"

"If you asked when we were still in Hogwarts, I can assure you that Oliver does like you-" Marcus raised a brow. Cundrie blew a raspberry. "Now, I don't know. But there's no harm in trying."

"Well, if xe has a crush on me too, why do I have to be the one who starts?" Cundrie asked, pointing to herself, her back still laying down the sofa. 

"SOMEONE has to start!"

"Well, let xe start it then!"

"Why don't you?!"

"I just can't!" Cundrie bit the edge of the pillow in frustration. Marcus grunts and stood up, Cundrie looking at him in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the ingredients to replicate the ginger tea Oliver made and I'm going to force you to drink at least one cup a day every day until you ask Oliver out," Marcus threats. Cundrie sat up, stomping their foot down the floor. "You like that tea, but I know you can't drink that tea without remembering xem."

"Try me, bitch." Cundrie lifted her head to see Marcus right in the eye. "Besides, do you even know the recipe? You don't! You didn't go to where Oliver went, you only tasted the cooked version."

"No, that's why I say you'll ask xem out just to make me stop making it-" Marcus smirked evilly. "I don't know the real recipe and I won't search for it, my only guide will be the mere memory of the taste, which means you're going to be stuck with a terrible knockoff of the good ginger tea we had with Oliver until you ask xem out."

"But you have to drink your poison with me, or it won't be fair-" Cundrie shook her head, dread in her heart.

"Oh I will, and I will keep nagging you on how horrible the knockoff is and you'll be frustrated with me to the point of asking xem out just to get me to shut up-" Marcus nods, immediately apparating out of the house before Cundrie can make any more protests.


	10. Chapter 10

Cundrie decided that a week of the monstrous ginger tea knockoff, constant moans from Marcus about the horrible taste of the knockoff, and the constant moans from Marcus about when she's starting to date Oliver is enough. The 'fact' that Cundrie secretly wants this date does not affect their choice to accept the date offer, because that 'fact' is only a fact when they were both 15. Now, it's only an invalid fact. Cundrie sighed as she nervously combed her curls with her hand before clutching on her leather rectangular black purse again. 

"Do you have everything in your purse?" Marcus asked from behind them. Cundrie rolled their eyes as they put on the straps of their black cone heels, not bothering to look up. 

"Yes."

"Your wand?"

"Yes."

"Money bag?"

"Yeah."

"Emergency floo powder?"

"Yes!" Cundrie exclaimed, sitting up. "Marcus, you're the one who wants this."

"You're not exactly dressing up for fighting, Cundrie," Marcus said, looking at Cundrie's fluffy black princess silhouette dress that ends to their mid-thighs with a pair of black stockings underneath, their dark amber curls resting on their shoulders, black sapphire ring on their left middle finger whilst a black watch decorated with gems on the right. "And if something happens to you, I won't be able to help. What if you get attacked again?"

"I'll be fine, Marcus-" Cundrie hugged him tightly. "Thanks for worrying about me, I'll be fine. In fact, you should be glad now you don't have to make that tea knockoff anymore."

"Yeah-" Marcus chuckled. "But you'll be fine, won't you? It's spring, why don't you wear your jumper dress or something?"

Cundrie won't tell him why she won't wear jumper dresses anymore, but she knows that he knows as she only looks at him, saying nothing else. The bell rang and Cundrie whipped her head quickly to see the door.

"That must be Oliver-" Cundrie shook her head, clutching on her purse with her black-painted nails. "Well, don't destroy anything when I'm gone."

"Got it, HG-" Marcus chuckled just before Cundrie opened the door, revealing a nervous Oliver wearing a simple dark brown cardigan and light brown blouse, with a pair of dark brown culottes and light brown leather boots.

"Ye swatch incredible!" Oliver blurted out, speechless as xe stared at Cundrie. Cundrie blushed as they looked down to look at their dress before looking back at Oliver's again. 

"You look incredible yourself," Cundrie said, going down the steps. Cundrie held Oliver's hand, staring at the darkness of xyr eyes that seem so easy for them to be drowned in. 

"Be back by at least 9 PM, ok? No funny stuff!" Marcus yelled from behind. Cundrie closed her eyes as she cringed, shit. Oliver laughed wholeheartedly. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Marcus!" Cundrie yelled back, rolling their eyes. "It's not even a real date, don't worry!" 

The door closed shut behind them.

"Oh, shut up!" Cundrie hits Oliver's shoulder as Oliver kept laughing, using xyr hands to cover the mouth. "I thought that part will be over by now."

"Yaouw should consider on liven alone-" Oliver said, sobering up. "So shits loike this doy happen."

"I love Marcus. He's a great friend-" Cundrie shrugs. "But he's sometimes- well, like that. It's humiliating!"

"Ee cares about yaouw, come on-" Oliver hits Cundrie's shoulder slightly. "Anywoy- where am we guin?"

"I don't know, maybe just around?" Cundrie asked back. "There's a café here if I remember right."

"Lead the woy-" Oliver held Cundrie's hand again, xyr fingers intertwining hers perfectly as they both started to walk away from the pavement where they stood.

"So, 'oo am yaw family?" Oliver asked. Cundrie bit her lower lip before remembering that she's wearing lipstick and stopped. "Am they bostin? Haven't heard frum Fred an' George fer a while."

"I don't want to talk about them-" Cundrie shook their head vigorously.

"'Oo is yaw werk?" Oliver asked, changing the subject. "You've miskin promoted, what d'ya does?"

"I'm junior secretary, so I mostly help the senior secretary on her job," Cundrie explained shortly. Oliver nods. "What we do is that we monitor the different kinds of sections that are applied and recommend to the Minister whether the sections need change or not."

"Loike what section?"

"Like healthcare, education, trade, laws and security, et cetera. Every section there is in the Ministry," Cundrie answered, their fingers outstretched as they named the few. "We make sure that none of these gets abused in practice. When they do, we are the ones who alert the Minister."

"Wosh," Oliver comments. "D'ya loike it? Does anyone in the Ministry ever harm yaouw?"

"The senior secretary is an absolute nightmare- Cundrie rolled her eyes in exasperation before she closed her mouth, widening her eyes. "I'm not allowed to speak negatively of Ministry workers."

"Hey, it's just me-" Oliver held her shoulders slowly. "I woo rat yaouw out; I'll hush hush."

"She would purposefully deadname me and misgender me, but that's not the worst part," Cundrie shook their head, their curls moving slightly. Oliver frowned, just how worse? "She would debate with me about LGBT+ rights, once she complained to me about making the right to transition a healthcare problem, saying that it'll cause more 'unnecessary money loss' and how she's grateful that there aren't any queers in the Ministry."

"What a bitch-" Oliver shook xyr head, mouth open in disbelief. "Does she ever hurt yaouw physically?"

"Yeah," Cundrie confirmed. Oliver widened xyr eyes as xyr jaw dropped more. "She made me use a blood quill- a quill that uses your own blood as the ink, leaving a scar of that word you wrote. She made me write something transphobic, I don't want to tell. It's bad."

"I woo force yaouw ter tell," Oliver said. "Cost sue 'er? It's a violation of human rights!"

"I pressed charges against her," Cundrie confirmed, nodding their head. "She had to pay me small amount of money, but she wasn't fired or something."

"Cack." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Cundrie."

"Oliver!"

It's been three weeks since their friendly date, and two days after Cundrie's breast growth procedure. Oliver holds a bouquet of flowers, which Cundrie recognises as yellow chrysanthemums, gardenia, and gerbera daisies.

"Eya yaouw goo, Dri," Oliver hands Cundrie the bouquet, Cundrie perking up as she went to inspect it closer.

"This looks so nice, Ver!" Cundrie grabbed the flower bouquet, touching the petals in admiration. "Thanks."

"Yom welcum-" Oliver nods, patting Cundrie's shoulders. "Congratulations, Dri."

"Thanks, Ver-" Cundrie sighed whistfully, putting the bouquet on her belly. "You know what do I miss?"

"What?" Oliver asked, looking at Cundrie in wonder.

"Hogwarts," Cundrie answered, nodding solemnly. "Us. How crazy we were for our own things. I miss you revising your Quidditch plans until I go crazy, you 'mocking' me for doing essays way ahead of time, I miss Luis who constantly blew things up and Erik who kept playing Exploding Snap and losing an eyebrow."

"I wasn't that crazy for Quidditch-" Oliver defended xemself, crossing xyr arms. "Am just passionate abart it."

"You were that crazy for Quidditch, Oliver-" Cundrie chuckled. "I remember you wrote a long detailed list of every players of every house's strength and weaknesses. It persists even until 7th year. No one else does that! Not even Marcus did that, and he was a team captain like you!"

"If that's bad, what abart yaouw taken all-nighters ter does essays that am weeks later?" Oliver and Cundrie laughed together. "An' biten me ear off when I backen me essays."

"I just want to get to the Ministry, this whole transition thing isn't cheap!" Cundrie exclaimed, then pant afterwards. Damn, she forgot she just went through breast growth procedure, she can't exactly do that. "I wanted you to not drop far behind your grades because of Quidditch, you were an addict. Still am, might I say."

"Yom a crackin skip, yaouw really cared," Oliver nodded. "Thanks."

"My care wasn't so real, at least for my siblings back at Hogwarts-" Cundrie shook her head. Oliver furrowed xyr brows, what does she mean? "I mean, I love them, but I was so strict on them to gain my parents' attention and make them think I'm competent. I talk about wanting to be the pride of my parents then, it surprises me how much it changes. They're not even here to let me share my joy."

"Hey, forget abart them-" Oliver held Cundrie's hand, shaking xyr head. "They'll cum around, they'll apologise. If they doy, it's their loss."

"How could they even feel like that? Like they're losing something?" Cundrie asked, feeling tears welling up their eyes. Fuck, they miss them so much. "They have six other children who stuck by them, I only have two parents who left me. How could they- I don't believe- shit. I'm the one who's losing here, not them. What did they lose?"

"They lost a smart, hardworken, beaotiful daughter. That's what they lost," Oliver confirmed, running circles on the back of Cundrie's hand. "Maybe yaouw doy yav a family with the Weasleys, but we am yaw family. Marcus an' me. I knoo they've wasted yaouw not only when yaouw were disowned, but woy back."

"What do you mean?" Cundrie asked, looking at Oliver whilst cocking her head. "What do you mean 'they've wasted me way back'?"

"Yaouw always took care of yaw siblings well, be'ah than yaw older brothers taken care of yaouw," Oliver elaborated. "But yaw younger siblings always mock yaouw whenever yaouw does. They never thanked yaouw an' med yaouw the aass of their jokes."

"I don't think that's the case," Cundrie denied. "I was uptight, I was a killjoy. I mean- I was boring. I mean- I wasn't fun. You know what I was like."

"But it was all fer their own bostin, naaa? An' yaouw weren't always a strict prick, yaouw also helped them with their schoolwerk an' wellbeen. Did Bill or Charlie does the same ter yaouw?" Oliver asked. Cundrie sighed, not wanting to have a full debate. "If only I 'ad a sister who cared fer me loike yaouw does, I wouldn't yav wasted 'er."

"I only cared for them that much so my parents think I'm competent, so they can be like 'wow, Cundrie can take care of their siblings whilst also being HG and keeping straight O grades!'-" Cundrie shook their head. "I based my whole existence on making them happy, and for once I tried to do something to make myself happy, but they aren't. They aren't. Where did I do wrong? Where did I miscalculate the equation?"

"Yaouw doy does anythen wrong, nothen wrong with the equation-" Oliver squeezed Cundrie's fingers. "Sum people just doy knoo what they're wasten until they've lost it. They've lost yaouw an' it's their loss, not yourn."

"I miss them!" Cundrie lets her tears fall as she sobbed, Oliver touching her shoulders firmly as to express xyr sympathy. "It's been nearly a year! I don't know how long I can do this for."

"Yoo boy the 'un who should be otchin back ter them, Dri-" Oliver shook xyr head, rubbing Cundrie's arm as they cried openly. "Things shouldn't yav ended up loike this, but they does. Parents shouldn't ever kick their children awoy, but yourn does. But it's not yaw fault, Dri. Yaouw did nothen wrong."

Cundrie sobbed openly, moving their not-so-soft hand to touch Oliver's rough ones. Maybe xe's right, they can start a new family with Marcus and Oliver. Marcus has been nothing but great to Cundrie ever since they ran away to him, and Oliver has been such a great person ever since they met. It's true that Cundrie likes Oliver, but even if they don't, Cundrie would still want Oliver to stay in their life. 

"Yeah, you're right-" Cundrie nodded, still holding Oliver's hand. "I'm not the one who should be crawling back to my parents."

"Let them crawl back ter yaouw, yoo boy evil fer knowen yaw worth."


	12. Chapter 12

Cundrie and Marcus are now in Puddlemere training centre. Cundrie holds a bouquet of bells of Ireland, apple blossom flowers, and agapanthus whilst Marcus is holding a cheesecake with blueberry jam. The coach told them to come to visit at 4 as the team should be over with the practise by then, and they did. Well, not really. It's ten minutes too early, so what? Cundrie stared up, looking at Oliver who's training as the keeper. Oliver still looks as hot as xe always does whenever it's practise, Cundrie notes.

"Xe's gonna know," Marcus whispers to Cundrie, who only looked at Marcus. 

"No one will know."

"Xe will, unless you keep your damn eyes on your sockets."

Cundrie looked up, turning to stare at Oliver as xe kicked a Quaffle away from entering a hoop. Cundrie sighed, why is Oliver so fucking hot? With sweat covering xyr pale skin, wet brown hair making xem look like xe just went skinny dipping. Cundrie wondered what does it feel to go skinny dipping with Oliver, it's not like Oliver was Eros, the god of love. Back in Hogwarts, xe was the most hopeless person if asked about romance. 

If anyone wants to talk with Oliver about something that's not Quidditch-related, ask xem about cooking. Cundrie knew about this because she once caught Oliver cooking spaghetti napolitana in the kitchens with the house elves, which got Cundrie confused at first. Wouldn't the house elves make everything, why is xe cooking by xemself? More confusingly, why is xe cooking completely the muggle way? 

Oliver had to explain to Cundrie that xe actually asks to be allowed to cook, and that xe enjoys the muggle way more than the wizard way. Oliver thinks that the muggle way of cooking is where the art is, and the wizard way of cooking takes away the art. Oliver makes two portion of the meal; one for xemself and one for Cundrie. Merlin, it was awesome and so full of flavour, Cundrie didn't give Oliver detention for breaking curfew and just gave xem a warning.

"Time's up!" The coach, Coach Terri, yells to her team after blowing a whistle. Cundrie sat forward, more excited as Oliver lands down. "Cooling down for five starts now!"

"Xe's coming," Marcus teased, shoving Cundrie's side softly, the cake on the empty chair next to him. Cundrie's ears turned red as she stared at Marcus in half-hearted annoyance, pressing her jaws together. Why is he so fucking annoying? 

"Let's go down-" Cundrie stood up, holding tight the flowers. Marcus also stood up, taking the cake. They both navigated down the stadium to the asphalt, just before the field. With magic, Cundrie lights the candles on the cake on.

"Oliver!"

"Cundrie? Marcus?" Oliver asked, standing up. Oliver's face lit up as xe sees the flowers and the cake. "Wat am yoo doin eya?"

"It's your birthday, Ver!" Marcus answered, chuckling at Oliver's suprised face. "What kind of friends don't celebrate their friend's birthday?"

"Happy 20th birthday!" 

"Ta bab!" Oliver exclaimed, staggering closer. "I- I doy knoo what ter soy."

"Just blow the candles, Ver." Oliver smiled softly, before blowing out the candles. 

"Here you go, Ver-" Cundrie hands Oliver the flower bouquet, which Oliver accepts. 

"It's beaotiful, Dri," Oliver said, touching the petals of the flowers. "Thanks."

Coach Terri suddenly hit Oliver's side playfully.

"Happy birthday, Ver," Coach Terri teased, emphasising Oliver's nickname.

"Thanks-" Oliver nodded, then shaping xyr hands around xyr mouth like a cup, facing xyr teammates that are still chilling. "OI! YAOUW WANT CEK?!"

"Cake? What cake?"

Cundrie takes a bundle of paper plates they've prepared earlier, along with the plastic knife. As Coach Terri takes a wooden table for Marcus to put the cake and Cundrie to put the plates down, the rest of the Puddlemere players circle around Oliver. 

"It's your birthday now, isn't it?" One of Oliver's teammates asked, patting Oliver's shoulder. Cundrie chuckled as she started to cut pieces of the cake. Cundrie gave a look at Marcus, who only raised a brow playfully.

"I root for you, Dri."

"Shut up, Marc."

Cundrie handed Oliver the plastic knife, who cuts the cake and gave the pieces to xyr teammates and Coach Terri, who said things like 'happy birthday' and 'we're gonna have a BOYS NIGHT'. Cundrie shook their head, they think none of xyr teammates knows Oliver's gender identity. What a shame.

"Tar, both of yaouw," Oliver said, handing Cundrie and Marcus their share of cake.

"Don't mention it, you're our friend," Marcus said, taking the cake. Cundrie followed afterwards.

"This weekend, am ya up fer broom racen?" Oliver asked, cocking xyr head. "Or am ya too much of a coward?"

"Please. I beat your arse then, I can do it again-" Marcus scoffed, cutting into the cake. "Your place? Mine doesn't have the Quidditch space."

"Lesgo-" Oliver raised a brow as xe smirked. "A galleon bet?"

"You're on- Marcus smirked before taking another scoop into the cake, winking at Cundrie before them both. Cundrie knew what he was doing, can she do it?

"Let's sit with me, c'mon," Cundrie invited, putting down her empty plate. Oliver nodded as xe grabbed xyr flower bouquet, and Cundrie leaves to sit on one of the empty seats, Oliver sitting next to Cundrie.

"So-" Oliver sighed, staring at the emptying field. "Wanna finally confess yaw crush on me?"

"Wait-" Cundrie backed away a little bit, looking at Oliver in shock. "How'd you know?"

"I'm bad at daten, but I'm not bad at figuren ert if anyone likes me-" Oliver shrugs, smirking at Cundrie. "Besides, yom so expressiv' that it's obvious."

"Damn."

"It's fine, I loike yaouw too," Oliver continued. "At leus, I loike yaouw enough that I wanna date yaouw. But I'm bad at daten."

"Would you?" Cundrie asked. Oliver turned to look at them. "Date me. It's fine if you're bad at dating, we'll take it slow. I'm slow at this whole romance thing, too."

"I'd love that."


	13. Chapter 13

"Everyone ready?"

Oliver and Marcus are both mounting their brooms, with Cundrie standing in the middle front. It has become a tradition for every weekend for both of them to have a race with their brooms, two laps. She looks at the two players playfully as she raised her arm.

"Yom guin dowl, Marc!" 

"You wish!"

"Get set!" Both Marcus and Oliver lowered their legs, ready to kick the ground. 

"Go!" Cundrie ran their hands down and off they go, both kicking the ground so hard and flying off the Earth. Cundrie laughed, feeling them flying past them so fast that they got a bit carried away. Cundrie went to the side and sat on the edge of the steps, watching as Oliver and Marcus kept racing against themselves. Such a nice sight to see, even though they can only watch from the sidelines.

Guilt gnawed into her as she remembers how rude she was to her siblings whenever they asked her to play with them. She supposed dysphoria was to blame, but it's still a dick move. Cundrie closed her eyes, wanting to push away the guilt from her mind. They're no longer her family, they are. The ones in front of her. She can't be families with people who don't see her as her authentic self. She can't keep lying for their sake, she can't keep killing herself like that.

If only they had been accepting, they wouldn't have estranged themself from their family. But does it matter? If only, what if, if only, but this is what it is. No matter what Cundrie wishes, it'll never change. Their family had not been accepting, and no amount of wishing will turn their hearts. Turn their words, but not their hearts. Not Cundrie's trust.

"I won!" Marcus tapdanced as soon as he reached the ground, Oliver following. Marcus blew a raspberry at Oliver. "I won! You lost! Loser!"

"Naaa, I only let yaouw won-" Oliver rolled xyr eyes, smiling. "I kept winnen the previous ones, it'll be unfair if I won this 'un too."

"You're lying!" Marcus accused, pointing at Oliver. "Dri, back me up! Tell me I won this fair and square!"

"It's pretty square," Cundrie shrugged. She knows it's not.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll goo shower fust-" Oliver pats Marcus' shoulder firmly before xe leaves for inside. Marcus widened his mouth in disbelief.

"Tell me xe's lying," Marcus demanded. "Tell me I won fair and square."

"I mean, that technique wasn't necessary-" Cundrie shook her head. 

"What technique?" Marcus asked, his hands to his side. "I didn't do any technique."

"You didn't, Oliver did," Cundrie confirmed, holding laughter back. "When you were near the finish line the second time, Oliver pushed xyr broom down a little so it kinda slows down. But you didn't see, you were so focused on reaching the finish line."

"Shit!" Marcus exclaimed. "That little bitch! Purposefully losing! That's not fair at all!"

"Oh please, you used to purposefully cheat on Quidditch and defend them when you got caught!" Cundrie blew a raspberry at Marcus, who rolled his eyes. 

"What'd I miss?" Oliver asked, a towel in xyr shoulders. Xe looks so clean and fresh and out of the shower (which is what just happened).

"You cheated!" Marcus exclaimed. "You purposefully lost! That's not fair!"

"Oh ployz, Mr Cheater-" Oliver rolled xyr eyes. "At leus I chate ter let yaouw win an' mek yaouw chuffed, not the other woy around!"

"I'm still not letting this go-" Marcus huffed before he left. Cundrie turned to look at Oliver, still laughing.

"I know it's not really my business to ask, but why aren't you out to anyone else yet?" Cundrie asked. Oliver furrowed xyr brows, frowning. "You haven't admitted to anyone else that we're dating, you haven't admitted to anyone else that you use xe/xem pronouns or that you're agender. Are you ashamed of those facts?"

"Naaa, I'm not ashamed-" Oliver shook xyr head, leaning to a wall. "Just- I just doy knoo 'oo. I doy knoo ter refer ter yaouw as me ooman or me lover or me transgender ooman or what. I doy knoo 'oo ter soy I use xe/xem pronouns. I'm clueless abart this, I told yaouw."

"I know-" Cundrie nodded. "What if you start admitting to Coach Terri? It hurts me to misgender you. You can tell her that you use xe/xem pronouns and you have a transgender lover. The press keeps asking for rumours of Puddlemere, you can announce your pronouns and me there."

"What if-" Oliver sighed, twiddling with xyr thumbs. "What if they woo loike it?"

"And who are 'they', exactly?"

"The coach, the press, the people," Oliver confirmed, pressing the walls with xyr forefinger repeatedly. "What if they mek crack of me, they'll soy I'm a transtrender! What if Coach fires me? I came ert ter me mom an' me stepdad an' it took them a while ter accept me, but what if they doy at all?"

"Oliver, not everyone will like you-" Cundrie shook their head, walking closer to Oliver as they held xyr hand. Here it goes. "I don't like talking about this, but the scar that's on my hand is the word 'dickgirl'. Everyday I wake up seeing that scar that'll never go away. I've lost my family, they haven't accepted me. Probably they won't ever. I don't regret anything I've done. It's not going to be easy, but you have us. We'll still love you and we'll never see you as a 'transtrender'."

"I'm scared-"

"I know-" Cundrie softly hugs Oliver. "But you can do it. Even if you're fired, even if you'll be hated, we'll still be here, Marcus and I. We're not going to leave you, we'll help you find a new job if you get fired. Don't worry."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen, eww," Marcus interrupted. Cundrie and Oliver pulled apart awkwardly, damn it. "But Dri's right, Ver. You got our support."

"Tar."


	14. Chapter 14

Cundrie, Marcus, and Oliver were entering a pub in Vertic Alley, Marcus holding a copy of this week's Witch Weekly. Oliver came out as agender who uses the pronouns xe/xem and is dating Cundrie Weasley. Cundrie is grinning wider than ever, they can't believe Oliver finally did it. Finally, xe's admitting it!

"Today's rounds on me, this deserves a celebration!" Marcus volunteered, pushing Oliver to the bar. 

"Congratulations!"

"Three rounds of gigglewater-" Marcus ordered as Cundrie opened the copy of Witch Weekly, going straight to page 17, where the interview with Oliver lies. "Read it! Come on!"

"Oliver Wood, Scottish keeper for Puddlemere United, has recently came out to us that this fine person-" Cundrie gave a suggestive look at Oliver, giving a wink. "Is transgender! More specifically, Oliver Wood is agender who uses the pronouns xe/xem. Oliver Wood also came out about xyr sexuality as polysexual, and in love with Cundrie Weasley, a bigender pansexual Junior Undersecretary For the Minister who uses the pronouns she/they!"

"I yam so in love with Cundrie [Weasley]-" Marcus continued, impersonating Oliver's Scottish accent terribly whilst reading the interview part. Oliver blushed as xe hid xyr head to the table. "She an' Marcus [Flint], 'er bostin' skip, encouraged me ter cum ert. I was scared, but they promised ter stoy with me naaa matter what-" Marcus ruffled Oliver's hair. "This is so sweet, eww!"

"Marcus, why am ya so annoyingly humiliaten?" Oliver asked, still not looking up. The bartender returns with three bottles of gigglewater, placing them on the table. "Spare me, gid me loife."

"Cheers!" Cundrie hold up her bottle. Marcus and Oliver followed. "For Oliver, may goodness come for your future."

"Cheers!" The three of them toasted before drinking their respective drinks. Cundrie lets out a 'whoop'.

"Oliver, whatever it is, you have us-" Marcus shoved Oliver's side. "Even if you don't date Cundrie anymore, we're still going to be friends."

"Ta bab-" Oliver nodded, hitting Marcus' side too. "Speaken abart yaouw, though! Yom still all on yaw own, where's future Mr or Mrs or Mx Flint?"

"Oh come on, I'm happy-"

"'Oh come on' oh come on!" Cundrie pulled Marcus away from his seat, causing him to stand up. Cundrie gestured the black shoulder-length haired person, sitting with a mug of butterbeer by themself, a navy blue walker nearby. "That person's cute, why don't you ask them out?"

"I'm not interested-" Marcus shook his head. "Taking care of you is already so tiring, don't need to bother another person."

"That's it! You need a recreation!" Cundrie exclaimed, taking a swig off their drink. Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No-" Marcus sat back down the bar, Cundrie following. 

"Well, there's summat yaouw yav ter does that's not involved with 'er!" Oliver exclaimed, gesturing to Cundrie. "Or just yav a civil conversation with that keffle?" Oliver gestured to a person sitting alone in a wheelchair, drinking butterbeer.

"I can't! What is up with you and 'trying to kick Marcus out'?" Marcus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Cundrie takes out her money bag from her purse and takes out a galleon, and slid it to Marcus.

"Talk to that person, just be friendly." Marcus gave a glare at Cundrie then the money, and Cundrie smirked. She knew Marcus will take it, not because he needs the money but because she's the one who's asking. True to her guess, Marcus takes the money and walks to that person.

"Hello, I'm Marcus, I use he/him pronouns. What's your name?" Marcus asked, standing in front of them. The person shifted to look at him, smiling softly. 

"I'm August, I use he/they pronouns," August introduced himself. Marcus gave a glance at Cundrie who gave him a thumbs up.

"Tell me about yourself, August-" Marcus sniggered before shaking his head. He can't do this. He leaned into August's ear. "My best friends, Cundrie and Oliver, wanted me to talk to you. Let's make it look like we are."

"Aren't you interested in actually talking to me, Marcus?" August laughed, gesturing to themself. Marcus laughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah, you're interesting. I'm just shy-" Marcus nodded. "So, uhh, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a historian and I write history books," August revealed. "And you? What about you?"

"I'm a novella writer and a president of a publishing company," Marcus answered. "A historian? That's so cool."

"Yeah, as a historian I figure out aspects of history with evidences that I managed to find with other historian, and I write whatever history I can find, basically-" August takes a drink off his butterbeer. "What about you, though? What genre of the novellas do you usually write?"

"Oh, I usually write horror fiction-" Marcus shrugged. "Nothing compared to what you do."

"Ahh trust me, being a historian isn't as cool as it sounds-" August shook their head. "It's actually very stressful. A piece of evidence can literally ruin a story that you believe is true for so long, and ethically you can't hide it. The more historians present the more stressful it is."

"Why is that?" Marcus asked. "Why is it harder if there are more historians? Shouldn't it be easier that you get more aid?"

"Ahh, you'd think, but it actually isn't so-" August straightened his forefinger. "They can refute your argument and put forth what they think happened, which then would make the debate even longer."

"So it's bad to have more historians?"

"Not necessarily, it's necessary to consult to more than one historical source of a history event as even a historian tend to be biased," August explained further. "But it does make the job harder to do. You say you're the president of a publishing company, yes?"

"Yeah."

"What company?" August asked. "Maybe I used your service?"

"I don't think you have, my publishing company strictly publishes a range of fictional books, not non-fictional-" Marcus shook his head.

"Ahh I see, so tell me more about yourself."


	15. Chapter 15

"Cundrie, I need your help." 

Cundrie's fireplace that's in her office suddenly lit up to form Marcus' face. Cundrie dropped the paperwork that she was doing to attend the call, inserting her head in the fireplace. Cundrie furrowed her brows, Marcus wouldn't call unless it's an absolute necessity. One instance of this is when he was beaten up a few months ago.

"What's wrong, Marcus?" Cundrie asked. "Is it about your novella? Did you get in a fight again?"

"I got arrested in Antaburgh precinct and I need you to bail me out," Marcus answered with a small voice. Cundrie sighed disappointingly, what the fuck? Can't he just stay out of trouble like a good boy?

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit! What did you do?" Cundrie exclaimed. "You did something, I know you did, or else you wouldn't be arrested."

"I'm a sex worker alongside a novella writer and the Aurors raided my club," Marcus confessed. "I didn't do anything illegal, I swear! All the customers signed forms to let us know that they come here with 100% full consent, I wasn't stealing or anything, and I don't even know why we were raided!"

"Why didn't you tell me before that you're also a sex worker?" Cundrie asked. "I thought you're just a writer!"

"Well, I don't want you to judge me."

"Marcus, I will NEVER judge you for being a sex worker, ok? Let's get that clear first," Cundrie clarified. "As long as you're happy with your job, I'll never judge you for what you do. Do you like it? Are you safe with what you do?"

"I love it, the boss is nice to me and I sometimes even get inspiration for scenes for my novellas after my sessions," Marcus answered. "Anyway Cundrie, I still need your help. Please bail me out or something! I don't even know why my club was raided, the Aurors gave no reason at all!"

"The raid should be illegal, then!" Cundrie exclaimed. "There's no damn reason why the raid happened. The Aurors can only raid a private area if they have a search warrant because they suspect that place is involved in any illegal activity, and as you've mentioned that your club isn't involved in any illegal activity whatsoever, so the raid should be illegal!"

"Well, I don't know what's wrong! I don't know legalities, that's your shit, not mine!" Marcus defended himself. Cundrie sighed frustratingly. "What should I do?"

"Antaburgh precinct, right?" Cundrie asked. Marcus nodded. "Very well. I'll ask for my day off today."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just stay there and say nothing more, ok?" Cundrie ended the call and stood up before taking her red tote bag, inserting her remaining paperwork before she fire calls the HR, letting him know that she'll be going home early today for a business at home. As soon as she finished the call, she opened the door and left the door, heading for the double floo-connected fireplace and not the single floo-connected fireplace there is in her office.

"Antaburgh!" Cundrie hits the floo powder to the ground harshly, feeling the green flames engulf them as they are transported from chimney to chimney, and end up in a fireplace in Antaburgh. As soon as Cundrie feels the hard solid ground underneath their feet, they wasted no time as they rushed to the police station.

"I'd like to know the charges pressed against Marcus Vulcan Flint, please," Cundrie said as soon as she arrived at the police station. 

"Name and relation to Mr Flint?"

"Percival Weasley, I'm his roommate," Cundrie answered simply. She's currently done with her vaginal construction procedure and now it's only uterus growth procedure and changing legal name.

"Marcus Vulcan Flint," the Auror opened a thick navy blue book, flipping between pages. "He was arrested because he was violating Sex Abuse-Protection Law."

"The Sex Abuse-Protection Law is only applicable if one of the parties don't consent to the sex, which is inapplicable to this case because the club had the customers sign letters of consent before entering," Cundrie debated. "Release him and the other prostitutes."

"What proof do you have that the customers had to sign letters of consent?" The Auror asked. "Are you one of the prostitutes there?"

"No, but my roommate is and he told me so," Cundrie confirmed. "Maybe if you asked, you'd know. Why don't you ask the business manager?"

"Fine. Stacy!" The Auror called. Another Auror came. "Get the leader to the questioning room."

"Can you free my friend out?" Cundrie demanded. "He's not the manager or something, he's just a worker."

"Not until we're sure that what you're saying is right." Cundrie hits the table harshly before nodding, sitting down on one of the empty seats. A prostitute walks out, hands tied with glowing yellow handcuffs as an Auror drags them from behind.

Cundrie can only now wait.

Why didn't Marcus tell them sooner? If they had known, this whole thing would have been ignored. They know the law better than anyone, they know how to manipulate the law to benefit them and though they have not done so, they will if the Aurors decide not to work with Cundrie today. They didn't do so with Dolores, but they'll do so for Marcus' sake. Anything for their brother in anything but blood and legalities. 

What the hell did Marcus fear, Cundrie to scold him? That's going to be very hypocritical of her, he does realise that she is the one who was kicked out for being trans, right? He does realise that if she scolds him or even sees less of him, she's going to be very hypocritical, right? Especially since a lot of transgender people are either sex workers or sex work positive? Why should Marcus think Cundrie isn't sex work positive? When has Cundrie ever insinuate that she'll think less of him as a sex worker?

How long will all this shit take? 


	16. Chapter 16

"Marcus!" Cundrie ran up as she saw Marcus, but stopped as soon as she sees what he was wearing, which is a white thong, white wristbands, a white-collar with a black bowtie, a pair of black shoes and a sailor hat, showing his flat stomach with his dick jiggling. Cundrie backed away.

"Let's go home." Cundrie nodded as they held Marcus' arm, leaving the Antaburgh precinct. As soon as they left, Marcus and Cundrie immediately apparated away to the pavement before Amber Cottage. 

"You go shower first, we'll talk," Cundrie said to Marcus, nudging her head to the direction of the bathroom. Marcus nodded as he left Cundrie alone to his room, then stepping out with a towel and some clothes in his hands, entering the bathroom. 

Cundrie takes a seat on the sofa, not knowing what to say. Why didn't Cundrie realise that Marcus is a sex worker earlier? They live with him, they should've realised. Were they that terrible of a sibling to never realise anything? To never realise that Marcus is a sex worker, to never realise that Ginny was possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to never realise that Ron was almost getting himself killed every fucking year since he's in Hogwarts (is he still doing that- Cundrie prays not)?

How about as a person, was she that clueless as to never realise that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is rising and the Order had been right in that sector, to never realise that her former boss was dead and replaced by a death eater, to never realise her father's laziness, to blame her family's poverty on anything else but her father's incompetency and the fact that he cared more about himself than his children?

"What do you want to talk about?" Marcus asked, having changed to navy blue short-sleeved t-shirt and dark green khaki knee-length trousers, sitting next to Cundrie on the sofa. "Is it about my arrest or my job?"

"I just want you to know that whatever you do, as long as you're safe and you're happy doing it, I will NEVER judge you for it," Cundrie said, folding their arms whilst looking down. "Are you safe?"

"Yes. The manager, Paige, drills every worker with various methods of safe sex and we have tests for various STDs at least once every two weeks," Marcus answered. "You remember my fight a few months ago?" Cundrie nodded, it was also when she met Bill and Charlie. "I wasn't in a fight just because. The man assaulted a fellow sex worker when she's off-duty and I defended her."

"I'm proud you defended someone from being assaulted-" Cundrie kissed Marcus' forehead.

"I admit I often get ideas for my novellas after my sessions-" Marcus shrugged. "That's a plus."

"How?"

"Sometimes our customers come with broken hearts. Sometimes they vent to me and I listen, sometimes I offer advises-" Marcus cocked his head to the side- "and twist their stories in my novellas." Cundrie blinked in shock, is that even legal? "

"I don't want to think if that's legal or not-" Cundrie shook her head. "Do they even notice?"

"So far I've received no complaints, I use a stage name in my club," Marcus shrugged. "I love the fact that most people are so biased towards sex workers that they think we are just depressed unsuccessful motherfuckers that they don't even think the possibility of situations like this."

"Marcus-"

"I mean, look at me." Marcus chuckled as he clapped. Cundrie snapped and turned her gaze at Marcus. "I have a cottage as a house only because I don't need anything bigger, but I can get a bigger house if I want to. But I don't need a bigger house, so why do I even bother? You'd think I'm a lazy arse who can only get a cottage, but damn I'm one successful writer with so many novellas already and I'm the president of a successful publishing company. Most people wouldn't think of that when they're thinking of sex workers!"

"Marcus!" Cundrie yelled. Marcus snapped his head at them. "I don't know if what you do is illegal, but it is evil. Those people trusted you not to tell."

"It's not like I say their names, I twist the stories-" Marcus shrugged coldly. "I was just... inspired... with their stories. A lot of writers do that too."

"With the consent of the storyteller!" Cundrie stood up, rage building up in them.

"Nobody sued me yet, nobody even realised!" Marcus exclaimed, standing up also. "You're not me, Cundrie! You don't know how stressful it is to write, how stressful it is when you reach writer's block, how happy you get when you get ideas for scenes, how excited you feel when you finished a manuscript and start turning it to a novella, how to market them and to get them interestingly different for readers! You're basically a paid slave, you don't have an independent business!"

"I may not have an independent business, but at least I still have my ethics and never lied to anyone for my own gain!" Cundrie shot back, anger bubbling inside them. "I may not know all of those, but I also never know what's it like to lie for my own gain. I act caring because I actually do care and not for a stupid damn book! I don't have my own house but it doesn't mean I can't get a house!"

"No, you don't have to go," Marcus shook his head, his facial expression softening. Cundrie's facial expression softened also. Marcus left the living room and head for his room, leaving Cundrie alone. 

Cundrie sat on the sofa, unable to produce a thought. Cundrie played with her fingers on her thighs, biting her lips. It's not like what she said was really wrong, he can get sued if anyone noticed. He's lucky no one noticed yet, but someone's bound to notice someday.

What should they do?


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Cundrie. Take a seat, we should have a talk again."

It's already the next day. Cundrie was just back from the Ministry, seeing Marcus on the sofa. Cundrie frowned, doesn't he have work?

"Don't you have work?"

"I can work from everywhere, I only need to go when my publishers need me," Marcus answered simply. "And Paige is working on our weekly STD testing, I only went for testing and tomorrow I can see my result."

"That's good to hear-" Cundrie nods, sitting down. Neither Cundrie nor Marcus started to talk, both only sitting in silence whilst twiddling with each of their own fingers. After a while, finally Marcus looked up at Cundrie, deciding to break the silence.

"Can we talk about yesterday?" Marcus asked. Cundrie looked up to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and basically called you lazy. I shouldn't have done that."

"I am concerned for you, Marcus-" Cundrie shook their head slowly. "You're lucky you haven't got sued, but what if someone were to realise and sue you for exposing their private story? I know you said you changed a few aspects so it's not always so noticeable, but what if it gets that noticeable? I know it's impossible to get 100% original idea, but what if they realise? What if you get in trouble?"

"There's always accidental plagiarism even if I don't do what I do," Marcus fought. Cundrie furrowed her brow. "No scene is ever truly 100% authentic. As long as I don't take a whole life story and only snippets, I think I'll be safe. I mean, many writers take inspiration from snippets of others' lives too if you look at the history of writing, but no one's complaining."

"As long as you know what you're doing-" Cundrie nodded as she took a deep breath in wearily. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Dri. I'll be safe-" Marcus nodded. "I'm sorry for the things I yelled yesterday. And umm, you don't have to move out. I like having you here. I mean, I don't have anyone else. I don't have my parents and I don't have siblings, you can stay here. We can split the bill if you feel so guilty of staying here without paying."

Cundrie stood up, walking to sit next to Marcus. As soon as she did, she immediately engulfed him with a tight hug, resting her head on top of his shoulder blade. Marcus sat there, dumbfounded, until he got back his sense and hugged her back, equally tight. Neither of them said anything more; neither of them felt that they need to.

"Thank you-" Cundrie smiled at him once they separated. "For everything. Giving me a room, giving me a home, safety, love, thank you."

"Hey, it's alright. You give me love too, you know-" Marcus playfully hit Cundrie's shoulders, making them laugh. 

"Yeah, I think we should split the bill-" Cundrie said. "I make a lot of money, a lot of it's for my feminising procedures but I'm almost done. I feel guilty of not helping you around the house. I know since last year you always said you're fine with it, but we should split the bill."

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "I really don't mind paying all on my own. It's my house."

"It's legally your house but since I'm your roommate and I basically live here, I should pay with you," Cundrie denied. "I should help pay the bills."

"Ok, then-" Marcus shrugged.

"Well, umm, I want to go to Oliver's. Don't follow me," Cundrie announced, standing up. 

"Ehem, ehem-" Marcus wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Shut up," Cundrie shot a look at Marcus, walking away for the floo-connected fireplace. Cundrie grabbed a handful of floo powder, entering the chimney.

"Oliver Wood's log house!" Cundrie enunciated clearly, dropping the floo powder hard to the base of the chimney. Green flames covered Cundrie as they feel themself transported away, no longer feeling the base of Amber Cottage fireplace under their heels. Cundrie then felt different ground underneath them and dropped to their knees. Oliver's chimney.

"Oliver! It's Cundrie!" Cundrie announced, standing up from the chimney to clean herself from the soot. "Where are you?"

"Cundrie?" Cundrie looked up, seeing a freshly-showered Oliver, wearing red striped t-shirt with creme knee-length trousers, xyr damp wavy brown hair resting on xyr shoulders. "What's up?"

"Good, good," Cundrie answered, letting herself fall on the couch. "You?"

"I'm bostin muself-" Oliver shrugged, heading for xyr kitchen. "Yaouw want anythen?"

"Just anything you got ready already, what you got?" Oliver opens the chiller box, staring at it.

"Well, I got pumpkin fizz, fizzy orange juice, an' daisyroot. What'd yaouw want?" Oliver named. Cundrie turned her head.

"Daisyroot," she answered. Oliver closed back the chiller box and heads for the cooking table, where lays a single dark green-tinted bottle. Oliver grabbed two white wine glasses and filled them up with the yellowish sparkly liquid up to the brim. Oliver closes back the cap and hands one to Cundrie, keeping one for xemself. 

"Cheers," Cundrie smirked they start drinking, Oliver following. A nice feeling of calmness wash over Cundrie's innards.

"So, what did yaouw does to-die?" Oliver asked, still drinking xyr drink. "'Oo is werk?"

"Work is just the same, my boss this time is a bit more decent towards me-" Cundrie shrugged. "Marcus, however, I don't know what to do with him."

"What did ee does this toyme?" Oliver asked, rolling xyr eyes with a slight amused smirk. It made Cundrie laugh, even Oliver knows Marcus is one troublemaker. 

"He got arrested," Cundrie revealed. Oliver widened xyr eyes, finishing xyr daisyroot draught. "He wasn't arrested for anything wrong, he's a sex worker and his club got raided for no reason. After a complaint and explanations, he was released."

"Cack, what a terrible situation," Oliver raised xyr brows in surprise. Cundrie finished their drink. "I hope he's fine, noo."

"Yeah, he is."


	18. Chapter 18

"What an asse, that boss of yourn."

It's the end of December (for her Christian family it's Christmas, but as Cundrie is an atheist, it's the end of December) and Rufus is asking for Cundrie to take him to the Burrow for whatever reason. Shouldn't he at least heard that she hadn't been a Weasley since two years ago? Cundrie took a deep breath in, grateful for Oliver and Marcus beside her. Well, this could be a golden opportunity to flex the fact that Cundrie's legal name is 'Cundrie Eilianna' and no longer 'Percival Ignatius'. She also wants to introduce her brother and her joyfriend.

"What?"

"I moy not be eya when yaouw were kicked ert but I was eya when yaouw were mistreated as a 'sister'-" Oliver put quotation marks as xe whispered. "I knoo 'oo bad they were ter yaouw, 'oo much they wasted yaouw. An' yaw boss forces yaouw ter face them noo? Eesh."

"Just forget it-" Cundrie shook their head as they outstretched their hand to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal their mother, who only had a hand up her face. There was a brief silence before Cundrie decided to break it first.

"Hello, Mother," Cundrie greeted, making sure to make her feminine voice loud and clear. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh, Percy!" Molly sobbed as she threw herself into their arms, giving Cundrie no time to correct her. Fred, George and Harry all had questioning looks on all their faces, looking at their former team captain and the former opposing team captain with Cundrie. What are they doing here?

"You must forgive us for the intrusion," Rufus finally said once Molly had finally let go of Cundrie, her face still beaming. "We were just in the area- work, you know- and Cundrie couldn't resist stopping by."

"Cundrie?" Molly frowned, pointing at Cundrie. Cundrie sighed. "Don't you mean 'Percy'?"

"No, Cundrie has legally changed her name and gender marker as of October 1996," Rufus informed. Molly frowned and Cundrie grit their teeth lowly, both Oliver and Marcus holding each of their shoulders in support.

"Minister, please, come in, sit down!" Molly fussed, jumping to pull up a chair. "Have something to eat, or-"

"No, no," Rufus interrupted. "It's quite alright, Molly. We'll only be here a tat, wouldn't at all if Cundrie didn't want to see you all so badly. I'll just take a stroll around the garden, let you catch up in private. Well, unless anyone would like to show me around." Rufus looked around at all the people present and turned to a delighted face as he sees Harry with an empty plate, gesturing at Harry. "Ah, that young man's finished, why not him?"

"Of course," Harry said after Hermione nudged his side, practically forcing him to go. Rufus and Cundrie exchanged a look before he and Harry left, and now it's just Cundrie, Marcus, Oliver, and the rest of the residents.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm done 'butchering my body'-" Cundrie placed quotation marks for emphasis whilst glaring at Arthur, the transphobic remark she will always remember. "I also changed my legal gender marker to bigender who uses she/they pronouns. My legal name is 'Cundrie Eilianna' now and I am legally not obligated to answer to Percival Ignatius anymore-" Cundrie nodded awkwardly, pressing her jaws together. "You can say whatever you want, the fact won't change."

"Percival-"

"I am here with my foster brother, Marcus-" Cundrie gestured to Marcus. "He took me in when my own family kicked me out, and he was like my brother ever since. He was more like a brother than you ever were, Bill. He supported me and loved me for every decision I ever made-" Cundrie's voice started to break down- "without judging me whilst asking if I'll be safe with the decisions that I make!"

"Cundrie, please calm down-"

"I'm not just here with my foster brother-" Cundrie took a deep breath in as they collected their breath. "I'm here with my joyfriend, Oliver. And yes, as you read in Witch Weekly, Oliver is agender who uses xe/xem pronouns. Again, you can say whatever you want but it won't change the fact that Oliver is my joyfriend or that Oliver is agender. No one is changing who we are."

"Does the Ministry even allow this behaviour?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brows. Cundrie folded her arms together, covering her foundation-covered scar.

"If you define 'allow' as 'working so hard around that I get promoted', then yes, yes I am," Cundrie retorted. Arthur took a deep breath in.

"P- Cundrie!" Ginny barked. Cundrie didn't bother to look at their 'sister'. "That's your dad!"

Cundrie's face contorted as she felt something on her face, only to realise some mashed parsnips. She looked up, seeing Fred and George with dirty, empty hands.

"Don't you care about your sister?!" Marcus barked at the twins and then turned to look at Molly and Arthur. "Huh?! For your daughter?! Don't you care for one of you?!"

"Ginny's our only sister, someone who disrespects our father is no family of ours," Fred said through his gritted teeth, glaring at Cundrie. George grabbed more of the mashed parsnips and threw it at Cundrie.

"Cum on, Cundrie. Let's go-" Oliver said, grabbing Cundrie's side as xe shielded them, walking out. "You'll never return eya- scroo what yaw boss wants."

"Maybe if you fucking bothered, you'd know that your daughter was attacked by her former boss," Marcus continued, slamming his hand at the table in front of Arthur. "You're a part of the Ministry, you should've known!"

"Marcus!" Cundrie yelled, still embraced by Oliver. Marcus stood up and faced them, still barking mad. "Let's go. I'll alert Rufus."

"I'll get him. Just get them home, Oliver," Marcus commanded with a low voice, jaws still tightly locked together. Oliver and Cundrie stepped outside the Burrow, Oliver's embrace still very tight as they both apparated away to Amber Cottage.

"I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Cundrie forcefully pushed herself off of Oliver before apparating away from Amber Cottage alone to London, the capital city in the Muggle United Kingdom. It's the only place she can currently think of, since she was there last Ministry meeting, exactly before the Palace of Westminster. Cundrie backed away before she was hit by a red bus that's about to run by her, walking around the pavement. 

Where will they go, they have no idea. They just need a moment truly alone. No Oliver, no Marcus, and certainly none of those blasted Weasleys they're forced to share a name with forever unless they get married quick. Cundrie's mind immediately went to Oliver, would Oliver want to marry Cundrie? Cundrie would do anything, just get rid of the stupid name! They don't even care! They're fuming, anything seems so much better. 

Cundrie enters an alleyway and rests her back against a wall, letting her tears leak out as she let out a sob. Why? Why couldn't they just accept her? Is it so hard of a task to do? All they had to do is just changing the name and pronouns in referring to her, for Molly changing the letter in the jumper she makes. That's it! The rest is all on her! So why is it so hard for them to accept her? Why is kicking her out of the family easier for them than accepting her? 

Why can two people who are completely unrelated to her accept her and love her so much easier than her own flesh and blood can? Shouldn't family love each other no matter what? Where's Bill? Where's Charlie? Where's Fred? Where's George? Where's Ron? Where's Ginny? Where's Molly? Where's Arthur? The man she looked up so much didn't even know the attack that happened to her. What kind of father doesn't know that? 

"Hey, Girl-" Cundrie looked up to see someone in their mid-20s, crouching down next to Cundrie. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing," Cundrie lied, wiping the tears off their eyes.

"Come on, don't lie to me. I know you're itching to tell-" the person nudged Cundrie's side, smirking playfully. "I'm Sam, by the way. He/him."

"Cundrie, she/they," Cundrie introduced herself. Sam nodded.

"Do you want to go to my flat, Cundrie?" Sam asked. "It's just there-" Sam pointed to a building nearby- "I noticed you were crying here and I came to see you, it's cold and you can use a tad bit of warmth. I got beer."

"Sure." Sam stood up, outstretching his hand for Cundrie to reach, which she did. Sam embraced Cundrie and Cundrie let him, not that she'd have the energy to say or do anything else anyway. As soon as Cundrie and Sam entered the flat, Sam directed so Cundrie sits on his bed.

"Don't mind that it's small-" Sam chuckled, directing for the mini-fridge. "I only have a studio flat."

"It's ok, thanks," Cundrie thanked him, her voice still hoarse, taking the opened can of beer. Sam holds one for himself, making a 'cheers' gesture. 

"Cheers." Cundrie takes a drink of her beer. Sam takes a seat next to Cundrie, putting his hand on top of hers. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as he slowly touched their chin. Cundrie shook their head, drinking more of their beer. "Tell me, I won't judge."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die-" Sam made an 'x' over his heart. Cundrie doesn't understand but they think that's a Muggle phrase. Cundrie sighed, they won't meet him again anyway. 

"When I was 19, I was kicked out from my family for coming out as transgender," Cundrie confessed. Sam raised a brow as Cundrie drank more. She had to twist the truth a bit for the next part as she can feel a prickly feeling at the edge of her eyes. "I met them again to boast the fact that I have legally changed my name and I have finished my gender transition, but they still weren't accepting. What was I thinking?"

"I'm sorry, it couldn't have been easy-" Sam shook his head. Cundrie finished her drink, wiping the tears off their eyes but more kept coming. "I got more, do you want?" Cundrie nodded and Sam left for the fridge, soon returning with an opened can of beer. Cundrie wasted no more time as she took gulps after gulps like a very thirsty camel. 

Cundrie weakly leaned their head towards Sam's shoulder, taking deep breaths in and out as they try to regulate their breathing. Cundrie felt a soft kiss on their forehead and fluttered their eyes open to see Sam kissing it.

"Sam-"

"Calm down, no more crying," Sam said, wiping Cundrie's tears away. Cundrie leaned back to the bed back-first, Sam heading for the fridge again. "You still want a beer?"

Cundrie nodded, forcing herself to sit up as she takes the can off Sam's hand, drinking it and putting it down at the half-empty mark. Cundrie laid down again, feeling weak and exhausted. Sam sat next to her and kissed her lips.

"You're so pretty," Sam complimented as soon as they parted. Cundrie only looked up to him with her big blue glass eyes as Sam flipped Cundrie's body around, pulling her dark blue long sleeve top and plain white jumper, and her jeans off her. He also pulled her boots and socks off her, unhooking her bra. He pulled her underwear hardly, and with an effort he finally got it.

"You're so sexy, Cundrie," Sam whispered, his hands going from her face to her neck to her boobs, stopping there as he grabbed them and jiggle them. He started to kiss her hungrily, entering his wet dick in her vagina with ease. Cundrie didn't say anything, just laying down limp as Sam kept digging his nails in her, moving up and down faster and harder. Cundrie froze, it's like she's paralysed.

Will it be like this the whole night?


	20. Chapter 20

"Cundrie!"

Both Marcus and Oliver ran up to Cundrie as soon as they see her apparating in front of the cottage, looking like an absolute mess. Cundrie's eyes are bloodshot, her nose blotchy, her body shivering, her walking staggering and reeking the smell of alcohol. 

"Cundrie, what happened ter yaouw?" Oliver rushed to ask after giving her one big hug. Cundrie can only stare at xem with her big blue eyes, unable to produce an answer. "Where did yaouw goo? Am ya hurt?" Oliver looked down at Cundrie's very messed up clothes, xyr eyes glossing with concern. "Who hurt yaouw?"

"Oliver, give Cundrie a break now," Marcus interfered, pulling xem off them. They've never felt so grateful for Marcus' interference. "Let Cundrie rest, we can ask later. Do you want to shower first or sleep it off or-"

"Shower," Cundrie answered in a small voice, they felt so dirty. Marcus nodded and stepped aside with Oliver, letting Cundrie step in the cottage. As soon as Cundrie stepped in the cottage, they take some new set of underwear, pyjamas, a towel, and a makeup remover before rushing to the bathroom.

Cundrie grabbed some tissues and started soaking it with the makeup remover, removing the layers of her makeup and the foundation covering her scar. Cundrie immediately looked away as she filled the bathtub with water, pressing the soap and mixing it in before entering in, laying down weakly to the side. Her mind occupied with a single main thought: what can she do? Would her family care? Would they still be her family? Would they care if she tells them the story of yesterday?

Cundrie's mind wandered to Marcus and Oliver. Would both of them listen to them? Would both of them care? The answer should be yes, Marcus is the one who took them in after they got kicked out and was the one who encouraged them to press the charges against Dolores for the attack. But will they still care, now? Will they still view them as the person they are? Will they still love them? Cundrie felt so ashamed. 

Slowly but surely, Cundrie cupped her hands to the soapy water and lathered herself, letting the soapy water wash over her body. Cundrie laid down the bath wall weakly, looking down at the scar on their hand. No, no, no! No other girls have that scar! No other girls walk around with the word 'dickgirl', it's not normal! It's not right! Cundrie stood up from the bath to the sink, looking at Marcus' things for his razor.

Ahh, there it is. Cundrie grabbed it and went back to the bath, running it everywhere over their scar. Don't care that it hurts, don't care that it looks messy. Just get rid of the shit! No other feminine people have that, so why does Cundrie have that? Penelope doesn't have that, last time they meet her. Ginny doesn't have that. Their mother doesn't have that. So why do they? Why must they?

Why stop there? Why even bother with the hate the world gives them? Why not just end it all right then and there? Cundrie has the appropriate tool right in their grasp, don't they? In one swift motion, Cundrie pressed the razor deep in her wrist, letting the blood leak out, letting her know that she only hit the veins and not yet the artery. She would've, had she been strong enough. Cundrie dropped the blood-stained razor, hearing it drop to the ground.

"Dri?" Cundrie heard a knock on the bathroom door and sat up in shock. "You've been in there for like an hour and a half. I'm worried, can you step out for me? We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Cundrie laid down the bath again, it's only Marcus. He'll understand. He'll understand if she doesn't step out, if she can't step out again. He had been so supportive of every choice Cundrie makes, right? And this is a choice that she's making. If Marcus had been so understanding then, why wouldn't he be understanding now? It's what she wants, isn't it? It's what she wants.

Cundrie can hear the door unlock, they guess that either Marcus or Oliver used the 'Alohomora' spell. They can hear a few shuffling and a gasp, some panicked orders of "get her up!" and "what does we does?!" can be heard. Cundrie can feel a few hard smacks to their face whilst whispering over and over, "get up!", forcing them to open their eyes wider in protest.

"Marcus, grab anny loose-fitten clobber ter cover 'er!" Oliver commanded, panic evident in xyr voice. Oliver lifted Cundrie up the bath to the sink, leaning her to the wall and grabbing the towel, drying as much as xe can. Xe stopped a moment and stared at the cuts Cundrie made, one on her wrist and couple on top of her scar that only grew redder, still visible to see.

"Dri, why?" Cundrie can only look at xem emptily, no energy to answer. Marcus returns with some loose-fitting short-sleeved light pink t-shirt with light blue short trousers, both Marcus and Oliver worked together to put them on Cundrie. 

"Oliver, get her out. I'll conjure a Knight Bus," Marcus commanded before Marcus ran out, Oliver following whilst carrying Cundrie in a bridal position. As soon as they reach out, Stan moved to the side whilst Marcus ran back to where Oliver is to help xem get her in, Stan getting a bed ready. Oliver and Marcus place Cundrie on a bed before they enter themselves, Marcus saying "St Mungo's!"

"Stoy with us-" Oliver kissed the top of Cundrie's forehead as xe ran a hand through their damp locks, feeling the unsteadiness of the bus. As soon as the bus went to a stop, Oliver lifted Cundrie again in a bridal position and let Marcus down first as to alert the nurses of the hospital.

"Lay her here."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Dri."

Cundrie fluttered their eyes to see Oliver sitting next to them, holding their hands. Just behind xem, they can see Marcus chatting with a healer, Marcus and the healer too far for Cundrie to overhear the conversation. Cundrie lifts their hand to see bandages covering it all.

"Yom in St Mungo's," Oliver seemed to know what Cundrie was about to ask and answers it. Cundrie turned to look at Oliver, noting how hoarse Oliver's voice is. "Yaouw 'ad ter tek vials of Blood-Replenishen potions. Yom noo in 72-hour mandatory check-in. Marcus got yaouw sessions with a mental healer. I debated that it should stoy yaw choice, but Marcus said that yaouw need it."

"I never meant for any of this to happen-" Cundrie looked down guiltily. "I never meant to make you or Marcus worry."

"Why did yaouw does it?" Oliver asked, making Cundrie look up to face xem. "I doy understan', this 'as miskin guin on fer a year an' a half, what makes that noight so unbearable?"

"It's just-" Cundrie sighed, looking at anywhere but Oliver. She can't stand to look at xem, not now. "You won't understand it."

"Then help me understan', Dri," Oliver begged, running circles on Cundrie's arm. Cundrie sighed. "This is yaw story, I cor understan' if yaouw doy clarify it fer me." Oliver shook xyr head, squinting xyr eyes. "Why?"

Cundrie closed their mouth, not being able to speak. What will they say, anyway? That they were raped, that the trauma of the scar still haunts them, that the trauma of being kicked out still haunts them? Xe won't understand any of those, Oliver wasn't disowned by xyr family. Their relationship wasn't good at first but xyr parents apologised. Oliver told Cundrie xe was almost kicked out of Puddlemere United but wasn't because of xyr immense talent on a broom. Cundrie felt jealous, at least Oliver never knew what's it like to be attacked for your gender.

"You're awake-" Marcus rushed in, his eyes bloodshot. Cundrie didn't say anything. "Did Oliver tell you that you have to spend 72 hours here?"

"I did," Oliver answered simply.

"Oliver, can you leave us alone?" Marcus requested, saying no more words. Oliver nodded as xe scurried out of the hospital room, leaving Cundrie and Marcus alone. Cundrie swallowed their saliva, from the looks of it, Marcus is NOT happy. 

"I'm not going to lecture you nor force a confession out of you because that's not what you need. If you want to tell me, I'm all ears. If you don't want to, I won't know about it," Marcus quickly said and Cundrie sighed in relief, nodding. "I am, however, urging you to go to a mind healer. And by 'urging', I mean 'forcing'. I have signed you up for sessions with a mental healer."

"Why?" Cundrie whined. "Why you gotta-"

"Why? You almost killed yourself and you're asking why?" Marcus answered his own hypothetical question. Cundrie closed their mouth again. "I saw your wounds, one major one where your artery lays and others messy around your scar. I don't need to use legilimency to guess a reason behind this."

"Why, then?"

"You want to get rid of it, and there's nothing I want more than to help you and get rid of it too," Marcus answered. Cundrie doesn't say anything. "I talked about it with the healers, but there's nothing they can do. I'm so sorry."

"It's not just that, Marc-" Cundrie shook her head, still looking away. She knew Marcus will never get mad at her. Mad for her, possibly, but not mad at her. "I was, well, I-" Cundrie sighed and rubbed her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready-" Marcus ran circles on Cundrie's shoulder. 

"I want to-" Cundrie nodded. "Just, don't cut me."

"I won't."

"So I went to the Muggle world-" Cundrie started, not looking up as she played with her feet nervously. "I met a Muggle who invited me to his flat and we had a few cans of beer. He, umm, he kissed me. But I didn't want him to kiss me-" Cundrie shook her head, feeling a sharp pain on the edge of her eyes. "He- he told me I was sexy and slept with me, but he didn't ask if I want to do it too. If he did, I would've refused! I couldn't find the strength in me to push him off me, it's like I was paralysed. But I didn't want to! You have to believe me."

"I believe you-" Marcus nodded. "That's rape. You didn't consent to it, you couldn't have."

"He didn't bruise me or anything-"

"But did you say that you want to have sex with him?" Marcus asked. "Not saying 'no' is not enough. You have to say 'yes' and that 'yes' has to be enthusiastic, then it's consensual. But you didn't say 'yes', therefore it's a 'no' and it's rape."

"Don't say that-" Cundrie frowned, hitting Marcus' hand very lightly. "Rape is a strongly negative word."

"It is what it is, Dri. I provide sex for work, this is practically drilled inside my head-" Marcus shrugged. Cundrie sighed, they knew they can never win with Marcus. They also knew that he cared. "Cundrie, this is serious. We can bring this to court."

"He's a Muggle, I'm a witch-" Cundrie shook her head. "It won't work."

"It will. Can't you talk to your boss about this?" Marcus asked, looking around. "If wizards can marry muggles, then logically, shouldn't there be a court where muggles can be punished for violating wizards?"

"He doesn't know I'm a witch," Cundrie denied. "It won't work."

"He can't get away with this, Cundrie," Marcus said. "You can't keep letting people hurt you. You would've let Umbridge got away with the attack if I hadn't forced you to sue her. You're too nice."

"Just shut up-" Cundrie closed her eyes. Marcus sighed.

"But I'm not letting this go."


	22. Chapter 22

Cundrie is still laying down the hospital bed, having to place the filled parchment scroll titled MENTAL HEALTH EVALUATION on the table nearby, along with the self-filling quill. As Marcus has signed her up for sessions with a mental healer, a nurse came to hand Cundrie with this scroll. Cundrie felt silly filling the silly questions like 'on average, how often do you have thoughts of committing suicide?' She can very easily lie to these, don't they know?

Cundrie heard the sound of the door sliding open, seeing a stressed Marcus enter. He looked like he just came out of the shower, drenched in cheap perfume. Cundrie furrowed their brows, what's wrong with Marcus today? He usually wears much more expensive perfumes, so why the cheap one now?

"Muffliato!" Marcus hurriedly chanted around the room, facing Cundrie when he's done. Cundrie sat up their bed, what's wrong?

"What's wrong? Why do you wear cheap perfume?"

"To cover up the scent of blood, don't ask-" Marcus answered dismissively. Cundrie's jaw dropped, what? "I have a confession to make, don't cut me-" Cundrie nodded. Marcus looked around guiltily. "I used legilimency to read your mind and see who the guy was. I went to Muggle London and went to the same flat, the guy happened to be there also. I confronted him."

"You mean 'confronted', a 'nice talk'?" Cundrie bit her lower lip. She knew that the answer would be false, because why would Marcus need to cover the smell of blood if it was a nice chat? But a girl can hope.

"No, more like 'murder'," Marcus confessed. Cundrie widened her eyes in disbelief. What the fuck? "Not exactly only murder, that's too simple. It's a long story."

"How much of a long story?"

"I cast Muffliato so we won't be overheard then I tied him to a chair and tortured him the Muggle way until he admitted that he raped you, I cut his dick off, cooked it and forced him to eat it, I cut his hands and feet, I scarred the word 'rapist' on his arm and pulled out both his eyes and tongue, I decapitated him alive. I apparated away with his head and cleaned myself off the blood before coming here," Marcus listed. Cundrie slapped a hand over their mouth in shock, what the fuck?

"You killed a man!" Cundrie exclaimed. Marcus sighed. "What the fuck?! They'll arrest you, you've been arrested!"

"They won't," Marcus assured them, shaking his head. "My method was completely Muggle, I brought no one else, no one witnessed the murder, I cast a Muffliato so no one heard the screams, I immediately apparated away and cleaned myself and even used cheap perfume to cover the smell of blood before coming here, I'm not listed in Muggle England so even if my fingerprints were all over the place, when the Muggle police read it, they'll just come out as 'undetected' or something."

"This is why I don't want to tell you about my attacks, Marcus-" Cundrie shook her head in anger. Marcus furrowed his brows, what does she mean? "You care for me, that is so true, but it's too much. You are too fiery, too murder-esque. This is not fine, Marcus. You're a murderer."

"I killed him for you, Cundrie," Marcus grit his teeth. "Nothing will undo what he did to you, but I'll be damned if I did nothing. Remember that transphobic boss of yours, how you would've done absolutely nothing if I didn't force you to sue her? How close was I to commit murder? But you would've done nothing to her, as you did nothing to him. I wouldn't let that happen, so I made that choice for you."

"This isn't healthy, Marcus. You know that-" Cundrie shook their head repeatedly. "There's nothing I could do! We are not animals, Marcus. We don't live just by emotions. There are laws and we should've solved this lawfully and rationally, not just by committing murder every time we throw tantrums!"

"I suggested that yesterday, you shot it down." Marcus fought, his hands pinching the bridge of his nose. Cundrie bit down her jaws, she hates it when she can't produce a retort. "You said because he was a Muggle, he can't follow our rules. Because you're a witch, you can't follow his rules. Make up your mind, Cundrie! Could you or could you not have pressed charges against him?!"

"No!" Cundrie yelled, their voice going steely. "I couldn't have. Or maybe, I don't know! The Muggle Prime Minister knows about us, so maybe I could've. I don't know!"

"It wouldn't have mattered, anyway," Marcus said coldly. Cundrie pushed themself back, away from where Marcus is. They've never seen Marcus like this before. "He's already dead. I already killed him for you. I expect nothing in return from you. When you get home, his head is in our house. I brought his head and preserved it."

"What the fuck?!" Cundrie yelled. "Get rid of it! Why do you have to keep it?!"

"I thought you'd like to see it," Marcus shrugged heartlessly.

"Burn it!" Cundrie commanded. "Burn it to ashes! Make sure that no one else knows! Tell no one about this, do you understand?! Never put this in your book, burn the head to ashes and bury the ashes very deep in the ground. Not just deep, VERY deep. Tell no one about this. This is serious, Marcus!"

"Alright, Cundrie! Calm down!" 

"Bury also the clothes that you wore," Cundrie commanded. "It can be used as evidence. Bury it. Get rid of everything! What about the weapon?"

"It was his knife and I left it in his flat-" Marcus confessed. Cundrie sighed. "Should I retrieve it?"

"No, never step foot in there again-" Cundrie shook her head. "The Muggle police should be there in no time, you don't want to be there when they are. Just leave it be, get rid of your clothes and the damn head."


	23. Chapter 23

Cundrie grabbed the covers of Oliver's bed tightly, wrapping herself like a burrito. It's been a month since her suicide attempt and she's been cooperating well with her mental healer. Or she thinks. She can feel Oliver's arm over her stomach, feeling guilt rising in her heart. She hasn't told xem that she slept with someone else, how will xyr reaction be? Oliver had been so nice, so understanding, but this might be too much for xem to take.

Cundrie's hand brushed over the scars, feeling the uneven bumps there is to feel. The attack. They will never forget Dolores' malicious look as she forced Cundrie to write with that cursed quill. How will they live with the fact that Dolores is promoted to be Head of the Improper Use of Magic? Cundrie themself has been promoted as Senior Undersecretary For the Minister, but it's not enough. Seeing Dolores still keeping her job is not enough. Somehow, making Dolores pay a small amount of money is not enough for them. Cundrie wants more. Not more money, more pain. Cundrie wants her to scream more in pain.

What an evil dream to have.

Cundrie's hand brushed over a singular scar over her wrist, remembering the other memory that came with it. Remembering the night where she slept with another person, the night where she felt so weak, helpless and voiceless. No matter how much she wants to, she'll never forget the memory of her vagina being wet also. Merlin, why? She didn't want to participate in the sex! Why did her vagina have to go wet also? If she'd say, she'd say she never enjoyed the whole thing!

They'll never forget the day where their best friend admits to becoming a murderer. They'll never forget the horror that's in their innards as they hear the details of what Marcus did to Sam. Poor Sam. Even though he's their rapist, they doubt torturing him so badly to the point of killing him was the right thing to do. Cundrie would still want Sam to pay in a way, but not with his life. Not with his life. Guilt will always gnaw through Cundrie's innards as they walk through the backyard of the cottage, knowing the ashes of the head is just underneath their feet.

To think about it, Cundrie is an accomplice just by never reporting. But how could they? How could they report their brother? Cundrie knows they should, they owe Marcus nothing. In fact, to have him reported will probably do him good. But they can't. To hear Marcus regrettably admit himself a murderer secretly is one thing, to hear the whole Wizarding World declare him a murderer is another. Cundrie would rather hear the former than the latter.

"Cundrie?" Cundrie whipped her head to see Oliver, sleepily calling her name. "Wat am yoo doin up? Goo ter sleep." Oliver pats the empty space of the bed next to xem.

"We need to talk," Cundrie started, sitting up to put on the white t-shirt they wore earlier and their underwear, grabbing their glasses. 

"Midnoight is the worst toyme ter terk abart deep things, y'knoo that?" Oliver sighed but forced xemself to sit up, taking a grey shirt from earlier and puts it over before facing Cundrie. "Yaouw wanna terk, terk."

"I have to be honest, umm-" Cundrie bit her bottom lip, playing with her fingers. Oliver stared at Cundrie, it must be serious if she woke xem in the middle of the night to talk. "You know that I ran away after the disastrous Christmas?"

"Aye."

"I got raped," Cundrie went straight to the point. Oliver widened xyr eyes. "A Muggle man came and consoled me, gave me beers. He then kissed me, but I didn't want to! I swear, he went more than just kissing me, he forced me to get naked. I couldn't fight him, I couldn't even utter a protest. He didn't ask for my permission or anything."

"Why doy ya tell me earlier?" Oliver asked, xyr jaws hitting the floor, eyes wide as saucers. Cundrie swallowed their saliva, unable to produce a retort. "Christmas is over tewthree months ago. Doy yaouw trussen me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you!" Cundrie shook their head. "I just can't!"

"I bet yaouw told Marcus, doy yaouw?" Oliver asked, pointing xyr finger at Cundrie. Cundrie closed her mouth, it's true. She told Marcus already. "Why am ya so close ter him noo, anywoy? Yaouw an' ee weren't that close back at Hogwarts, what is up between yaouw tewthree?"

"I apparated to Godric's Hollow after I got kicked out and he saw me, and he took me in," Cundrie recalled the event. "We weren't that close during our Hogwarts years, yes, but he was there when I needed him. Don't tell me you're jealous of him!"

"I'm not jealous, I'm curious!" Oliver sniggered as xe pointed to xyr chest repeatedly. "Did yaouw terk abart Marcus duren ar Hogwarts 'eass? Naaa! Yaouw were just civil with him, yaouw weren't close ter him. What changed? Why is ee yaw 'brother' noo? Or is ee mower?"

"He's not more, Oliver-" Cundrie shook their head vigorously. "He killed the guy, ok?! I feel so guilty, yet I can't tell anyone."

"What?"

"I told him- and I regret it," Cundrie started, feeling tears leaking out her eyes. Oliver slapped a hand over xyr mouth, xe can't believe what xe's hearing. "He used legilimency on me without me knowing to trace the guy. He tortured him so brutally that the guy died, Marcus decapitated him and brought his head to the cottage to show it off to me. I had to command him to burn the head and bury it at the back with the bloody clothes that he wore to kill so no one would know. I felt so guilty- I still do."

"That's so fucked-"

"I know," Cundrie cuts, looking down. "Please, can we forget about this? Don't look at him any differently."


	24. Chapter 24

"He's a murderer!" Oliver hissed. "Aren't yaouw a Ministry worker? Aren't yaouw supposed ter report murderers?"

"That's the Aurors' job." Merlin, Cundrie hates to whip out the 'that's not my job' argument. "Not undersecretaries of the Minister."

"He's a murderer," Oliver hissed again, slapping a hand over xyr mouth. "Ee killed a guy! Ee killed someone! Cundrie, that doesn't scare yaouw?"

"That doesn't scare you- of course, that scares me!" Cundrie exclaimed, pointing at her own heart. "But he didn't kill for fun, he regretfully admitted that to me and never repeated the action. So in that aspect, I guess I can forgive him. He never killed again."

"Yaouw said ee tortured the guy fust, 'oo bad did ee torture him?" Oliver asked. Cundrie pouted, looking around defeatedly. She's started this, might as well finish this and let xem know everything. 

"He-" Cundrie sighed shakingly. They hate to remember this, but they must. "He tied the guy to a chair and tortured him the Muggle way until he admitted that he raped me. After he did, Marcus cut his dick off, cooked it and forced him to eat it. He cut his hands and feet, he scarred the word 'rapist' on his arm and pulled out both his eyes and tongue. Marcus decapitated him alive and brought the head to the cottage. I ordered him to burn the head and bury the ashes, and bury the clothes he wore too."

"Cack!" Oliver yelled. Cundrie flinched. "Cundrie, that's horrible!"

"He regrets it!" Cundrie defended Marcus. "He doesn't want to kill him!"

"It sounds loike ee knoo what ee was doen, it sounds loike ee well enjoyed it-" Oliver huffed, folding xyr arms. Cundrie furrowed their brows, what does xe mean? "Yaouw cor seriously believe ee doy mane ter kill the guy when ee tortured him that bad prior ter killen him an' brought his yed!"

"It was an accident!"

"Accident?" Oliver scoffed. "Accident? Cutten dicks, maulers, an' feet, forcen him ter ate his own cooked dick, scarren 'rapist', plucken eyes an' cutten ert tongue am accidents? Naaa, THIS is an accident-" Oliver pushed Cundrie off the bed with ease, curse the former's burly physique. Cundrie yelped and stood up, getting back up the bed. "That? Naaa, it's not."

"Can we just forget this?" Cundrie begged. "Forget this conversation ever happened. Please."

"I've miskin friends with a murderer the wool time-" Oliver rubbed xyr face in distress. "Cundrie, 'oo cost be ok with this? Where am yaw moral compass? Aren't yaouw supposed ter be bostin?"

"Wake up, Oliver. The world isn't just 'good' or 'bad'," Cundrie hissed bitterly. She can't believe she's defending a murderer, she can't believe the murderer would be her brother also. "Of course, I'm not ok with this! I hate that Marcus is a murderer! But what can I do? It's not like he can undo what he did, it's not like he can bring the guy back to life. And the guy that he killed was a rapist who raped me! At least he regrets what he did and never does it again, that's something!"

"'Oo d'ya knoo that?" Oliver challenges. Cundrie closed their mouth, unable to produce a retort. "'Oo d'ya knoo that ee regrets it? Fer all yaouw knoo, ee can keep murderen, can ee not? Ee 'as killed before, what stops him frum killen? Ee often guz unknown, sex werk ee says but we never see. What if ee taint only a sex worker, but a serial killer also? What if ee is a paid assassin also?"

"He's not," Cundrie insisted, shaking their head as they closed their eye. "It's impossible. He'd tell me if he is."

"Ee only told yaouw ee is a sex worker when ee got arrested, what makes yaouw fink ee wull tell yaouw that he's a serial killer?" Oliver shrugged, cocking xyr head. Cundrie shook their head in disbelief, closing their eyes. No! "What d'ya knoo abart him?"

"I can say the same thing about you!" Cundrie retorted. "I don't know everything about you!"

"Yaouw knoo a lot abart me, Cundrie. Not just 'what's me favourite hobby besides quidditch', also deep things loike me personal loife, me feass, yaouw knoo me an' I knoo yaouw-" Oliver shook xyr head, sighing. Cundrie closed their mouth, Oliver's right. They do know a lot about Oliver and Oliver knew a lot about Cundrie. "But what d'ya knoo abart Marcus?"

"What's this going to reach?" Cundrie asked. "I'm going to admit I know a lot about Marcus but not as much as I know about you, then what? You're going to boast that fact? You're going to go on about how it's plausible for Marcus to be a serial killer? It's a useless conversation! What if we just put it on hold and wait until I get home, I'll ask Marcus myself?"

"As if ee wull be honest-" Oliver scoffed. "When wull criminals ever willingly admit their crimes? Yom a ministry worker, Cundrie! Yaouw should've node! Yom acten so naïve."

"And you're acting like a self-righteous bastard!" Cundrie retorted. "That's what you're acting like! You talk about how murder's not fine at all, but you gloss over the fact that he regrets murdering the guy! I'm not saying what he did was right, but he regretted it and never did it again, it should be enough! What else must he do to fix it?"

"Azkaban cums ter mind, a perfect place fer murderers loike him."

Cundrie slapped Oliver hard on the face, causing the latter to turn to the right so far that xe falls off the bed. When Oliver stands back up, Cundrie can see that Oliver's right cheek is beginning to bruise. A sliver of guilt slithered in Cundrie's heart, she can't believe she hurt a person so hard to bruise xem. 

Yet again, she didn't predict she'd be defending a murderer.

"Get ert," Oliver said, not looking up. "Tell Marcus ter 'oid. I'm tellen the Aurors of this noight."


	25. Chapter 25

UNDESIRABLE

MARCUS VULCAN FLINT

*picture of Marcus' mugshot*

CONTACT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IMMEDIATELY IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION CONCERNING HIS WHEREABOUTS. FAILING TO REPORT WILL RESULT IN IMPRISONMENT.

REWARD   
2000 GALLEONS ON HIS HEAD

UNDESIRABLE

CUNDRIE EILIANNA WEASLEY

*picture of Cundrie's formal Ministry picture*

CONTACT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IMMEDIATELY IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION CONCERNING HER WHEREABOUTS. FAILING TO REPORT WILL RESULT IN IMPRISONMENT.

REWARD   
1500 GALLEONS ON HER HEAD

1/3/1997

Oliver Wood, agender keeper for Puddlemere United and Cundrie Weasley's, bigender Senior Undersecretary For the Minister's joyfriend, reported to the Daily Prophet that Marcus Flint, writer, president of Imaginative Publishing Company, and Cundrie Weasley's best friend and roommate, murdered a Muggle on 27/12/1996. According to Wood, Flint told Weasley after the murder, and Weasley helped Flint cover the evidence. Aurors are sent to investigate and sure enough, they managed to find Flint's magic signature all over the victim's dead body and the victim's flat.

*picture of the dead victim*

A Muggle autopsy was conducted and it was discovered that the victim was slashed with a knife 30 times, his genitals were cut off and remnants of the genitals were found in his stomach. His hands and feet were all cut off and on his arm, the word 'rapist' was scarred. He was decapitated. A Wizarding autopsy was also conducted and it was discovered that there are Blood-Replenishing potions in the Muggle's body. Wood mentioned that Flint brought the victim's head in his residence and burnt it to ashes before he buried it along with the clothes he wore to kill, under Weasley's command. When the Aurors raided Flint's house to unearth the backyard, it was found to be true.

*picture of Marcus' bloody clothes* 

Wood told the Prophet that the scenario was this: Weasley was raped by a Muggle and told Flint. In her sleep, Flint applied legilimency unto Weasley and found the Muggle and his residence. Flint went to the Muggle's residence and brutally murdered him, decapitated him, and brought his head to the shared house. Weasley ordered Flint to burn the head and bury the ashes, to bury the clothes he wore too. Weasley also ordered Flint to never tell anyone else but told Wood a month after the murder. Wood told that Flint is dangerous, as Flint's torture and murder method is 'inhumane'. There's a possibility that Weasley is dangerous too, as she aided Flint in covering his murder tracks and she bruised Wood's right cheek.

*picture of Oliver's bruised cheek*

According to Wood, Flint has been away so often to unknown places. Looking also at the inhumane murder method, it's plausible that this whole time, Flint had been a serial killer and Weasley had been helping him cover the evidence each time. In response to this, Imaginative Publishing Company is frozen and Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has declared that Weasley is fired from her job as Senior Undersecretary For the Minister.

"Shit," Cundrie cursed, dropping today's Daily Prophet on the table, not giving it a second glance. Both Marcus and Cundrie are now on the run, have been since Oliver's warning. Both Marcus and Cundrie quickly emptied the cottage and take their money, neither appearing in their respective jobs ever since. "That night..."

"I'm so sorry, Dri," Marcus said in such a small voice, Cundrie almost missed it. Cundrie turned to face Marcus, looking like a kicked puppy on the ground. "You don't have to come with me, you can just go home, explain to the Aurors how you weren't exactly an accomplice. Hell, you can twist the story and say I twisted your memory to make you believe that I regretted it already."

"No-" Cundrie shook their head repeatedly. Marcus looked up. "We're not going to do it like that. I'm your sibling and you're my brother, we're going to stick together. But that means no more secrets, ok? We need to tell each other everything so shits like this can be avoided. I never go in your head to find out who hurt you, you need to not do the same for me. I know you're worried, but killing is not going to solve the problem."

"Ok."

"Was what the Daily Prophet wrote true?" Cundrie started. "Are you a possible serial killer?"

"No-" Marcus shook his head. Cundrie sighed in relief, good. "I only killed that one guy, your rapist."

"Why do you have to torture him so badly first?" Cundrie asked. Marcus looked down guiltily. "You can just stab him and apparate away, it's easier than that."

"I-" Marcus swallowed his saliva in distress, shaking his head slowly. "I gave in to my murder fantasies, I guess. All the practises were snippets from other people's previous murders and I wondered if a person can go through them all before they die. Turns out, he was near death so often that I had to constantly give him Blood-Replenishing potions, which I happened to bring a lot already. It thrilled me, yeah, but I've never repeated it!"

"I'm worried about the fact that it even thrilled you-" Cundrie shook her head, looking to the side. "It shouldn't have."

"How's my nephew or niece? Regretting uterus growth procedure, now?"

Cundrie gave Marcus a sideways glare, knowing what exactly is he doing. "Shut up."

"If you want to lose it-"

"I don't-" Cundrie shook their head. "I still love Oliver and it's my only connection to xem, now. Oliver technically didn't do anything wrong, I did. I did an illegal thing, it's not illegal to report a crime."

"Let's be realistic here, you're undesirable and on the run with me," Marcus noted. Cundrie sighed, they knew this. "This isn't a conducive situation to have a child. What if you hit labour when we need to run away?"

"Look, can we hold the conversation to tomorrow?" Cundrie requested. Marcus sighed. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"This is the last time I'll let you do it."


	26. Chapter 26

"Can we talk about it, now?"

Marcus and Cundrie are both in an inn in Knocturn Alley, the world map in front of the former whilst the latter is drinking steaming hot turmeric milk. Somehow, that's all Cundrie is craving for. 

"We should tell Oliver-" Cundrie said, putting down the mug ¼ empty. "I don't like xem not knowing. It's xyr kid too."

"Should you even keep it?" Marcus asked. "You're a criminal on the run. As I said yesterday, being on the run is not a conducive situation to raise a child. What if you give birth to the child when the Aurors are there to arrest us?"

"That won't happen."

"That COULD happen," Marcus insisted. Cundrie closed their mouth. "If that happens, what then? We go to Azkaban, we have to. There's no plea bargain for a murderer and his accomplice. You wanna raise Cundrie Junior in Azkaban?"

"I'll think of something."

"There's nothing to think, Cundrie-" Marcus shook his head. "It's either that or we leave the UK, both Wizarding World and Muggle World. I'm not leaving without you. If we leave the UK, we need to withdraw all our money and start planning our lives outside the UK, probably somewhere far from the EU. Australia comes to mind, it's very far and it's an English-speaking country."

"We need to stay here, Marcus," Cundrie insists. "Oliver is here and xe's the nopa. I need to stay here."

"You won't even tell xem that!" Marcus exclaimed. Cundrie flinched. "You can't! You'll be arrested if you do! What good will staying here do if you can't even tell xem that xe'll be a nopa in what- seven months?"

"We just have to, ok?" Cundrie insisted. "Maybe I can't let xem know, not now. But later, I can. And I will. Maybe I'll still be undesirable, but the news won't be hot for long. They'll forget."

"Cundrie- are you aware of who you are?" Marcus asked. "Everyone knows you! Your position in the Ministry was already so high! It's impossible if everyone forgets your crime in a short time, ignore but not forget. People won't forget mine, too. I'm a famous author and entrepreneur, so I can't help you."

"Cack." Marcus snickered.

"That'll be Oliver speaking-" Marcus laughed. 

Cundrie smiled pathetically, she still misses xem. How will xe react when xe hears? Maybe happiness? Maybe excitement? Maybe fear? Cundrie won't judge if xe feels fear, she feels fear as well but mainly excitement and happiness. What if what Marcus says is right? What if she gives birth when she needs to run away?

"We need to be in hiding," Cundrie declared. "Like a forest."

"A forest?" Marcus asked. Cundrie nods. "What makes you think being in a forest will hide us better?"

"There are fewer people in a forest, we can find a place and put protective charms and disguising spells-" Cundrie shrugged. "So it'll be safe for the baby without the constant need of running away and enough room for the baby to run around later." Marcus chuckled coldly. 

"I thought you're way smarter than this, or have you suddenly just gone dumber all the sudden? Has the pregnancy brain hit you?" Marcus sarcastically asked. Cundrie closed their mouth. "What about pregnancy complications? What about the check-ups? I don't know how long this will go- what about the vaccines? We need to think about the now, not the few years later!"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't, when has your life ever been planned-" Marcus rolled his eyes. Cundrie glared at him.

"What the hell, Marcus!" Cundrie yelled, losing their shit already. "We are stuck in this situation because you couldn't control your fucking emotions and had to kill that bastard! I'm not defending him, I don't care about him, but what you did wasn't right!" Cundrie's voice starts cracking as they point at themself, starting to lose control over their emotions. "If you had the brains to think rationally and remember that he was a man who didn't deserve to be killed, we wouldn't have been undesirable and I wouldn't have been fired from my job! We wouldn't have needed to go into hiding! This is all your fault, Marcus!"

Cundrie stomped to their bed, leaving the fully-empty mug on the table. Cundrie grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it, imagining it to be Oliver. Sweet Oliver. Oliver should've been here, xe was the one who got them pregnant. They should've felt xyr warm arms engulfing them, hugging them and telling them that it'll be ok, that the baby will be fine and the three of them will be a lovely great family. But now, because of Marcus' uncontrollable temper, this is impossible. Screw him! Fuck him!

"Look, Cundrie. I'm sorry for pissing you off," Marcus suddenly said from behind. "Talk to me, I hate fighting with you."

"Maybe I can ask for a plea bargain by busting your arse-" Cundrie quickly turned her head to face him, glaring at him. Marcus pressed his lips together, rubbing Cundrie's back. "I don't want my child to grow up on the run, Marcus. Because of you, it won't have two parents. I can't do this on my own!"

"You're not going to do it on your own, Uncle Marcus will be there too-" Marcus hugged Cundrie from the back and Cundrie laughed. "The child will never run out of love from the mummy and the uncle." 

"I wish the nopa can love it as much as we do, too," Cundrie sighed.

"Hey, no pouting, now-" Marcus pulled Cundrie's side, making her face him. Marcus pulled Cundrie that she stood up from the bed. The radio from the edge of the room suddenly plays a happy pop song.

"What are you doing?" Marcus wiped their tears away, causing Cundrie to chuckle, looking away. She still feels very shitty.

"Can't a man make his sad sister happy and ask for a dance? Let's turn that frown upside down!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Rufus Scrimgeour is dead."

Cundrie is currently reading the Daily Prophet, which mentions that her former boss, Rufus, has been assassinated. The news mentioned that a patronus of Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted her brother's marriage to Fleur Delacour, a wedding she regrets missing. If she had been invited, she would've come happily with Marcus and the baby, which is dancing around her belly more.

"The minister?" Marcus asked. "Why?"

"He was assassinated," Cundrie answered solemnly. "Replaced by Pius Thicknesse."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Marcus asked. "I'm not involved in politics, that's your job."

"That WAS my job," Cundrie absentmindedly corrected, not looking up from their newspaper. Marcus lets out a 'ck'. 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cundrie innocently asked, flipping another page. Cundrie lets out a gasp, their eyes wide as saucers as they put down the paper to the table. "That's Ron!"

"Who?"

"My fifth brother!" Cundrie exclaimed, pointing at an undesirable poster with Ron's face. He became Undesirable number two, after Harry Potter and before Hermione Granger. Well, there are two undesirable Weasleys now. Three, if Cundrie includes the little one.

"Oh. Uhh, why is he undesirable?" 

"Apparently, as he is actively known for being associated with Harry Potter who is Undesirable Number One, he is also Undesirable," Cundrie answered, reading the newspaper in such interest. "And because he's the closest, he becomes Undesirable Number Two."

"Oh."

Ron, their brother. Their sweet brother who never once implied anything bad when they came out as bigender. He asked the family to listen to what Cundrie has to say, never once misgender them when they came out. Would Ron have reacted to the news of the pregnancy warmly? The pregnancy had been unplanned and Ron had been the curious boy, he'd probably ask questions but none from a malicious intention.

"Is that-" Marcus walks closer, taking a closer look at an undesirable poster. "Mabel Blackbourn!"

"Who?"

"A fellow prostitute!" Marcus exclaimed, still shocked as he widened his eyes, his jaws dropped. "What's her crime?"

"She was a Muggleborn, so she was deemed undesirable by Muggleborn Registration Act for 'stealing magic'," Cundrie reads. "Is that even possible?"

"That's not possible! No one can steal magic!" Marcus exclaimed. "Dri, we have to help her!"

"How?" Cundrie asks. "She's still undesirable, which means she's not caught yet. We don't know where she is!"

"I'll ask the club if she was seen there, I'm still an active worker in the club," Marcus suggested. "Maybe Mabel is there, or Paige has seen her somewhere. Paige won't blabber, I've been there a couple of times and she never blabbers."

"Just be safe, ok?" Cundrie sighed, walking closer to Marcus. "Remember, we're undesirables."

"There's a lot of Muggleborns in the club, maybe we can-"

"Where are we going to house them, Marc?" Cundrie asked. "After we save them, where are we going to house them? I'm pregnant, remember? We only got a shack!"

"Penelope," Marcus said a name. Cundrie closed her mouth, remembering her Muggleborn ex. "Don't you care about her? She's an undesirable because of her Muggleborn status and she'll face the dementors!"

"What are we supposed to do? If you're suggesting forest, I'll hit you with the same argument as you hit me."

"We're not in Knockturn Alley anymore, there's a clinic nearby and you've been having your check-ups there," Marcus fought. Cundrie cocked their head to the side, true. "And the clinic doesn't give a fuck about your undesirable status. This isn't an urban area like Diagon Alley, it's a rural area."

"And your point being?"

"Don't you see? Not far from here is a forest, we can extend there if there's too much. I can get tents and put up disguising charms-" Marcus points at the window not far from where they are. "This is another person not facing the dementors, probably more than one person if we try hard enough. At least five prostitutes are Muggleborns and they have Muggleborn acquaintances. Don't you have a heart, Dri? No one deserves the dementor's kiss, much less someone who never do anything harmful to society."

"How will you do it?" Cundrie asked. "This is a small house, it's only got one extra room."

"I'll ask Paige if she's seen Mabel and the other Muggleborn prostitutes," Marcus answered. "I'll get a tent along the way and charm it so it can house more people. I'll also put defensive spells so they'll be safe."

"I hope you know what you're doing-" Cundrie engulfed Marcus in a hug, giving him a soft kiss to his cheek. "From the baby to Uncle Marcus."

"Uncle Marcus loves you too, Baby-" Marcus bends down and softly kisses Cundrie's belly, which is starting to show more bump. Marcus wore his outer robe and a hat and wore it, hiding his wand in his pocket as he leaves the house. 

Cundrie sat on a seat, sighing. They wonder if it would've been the right choice, but whatever it is, Marcus is right. No one deserves the dementor's kiss, much less innocent people who never did harm to the society. Cundrie doesn't know this Mabel girl personally, but they know she doesn't deserve to be undesirable. They can only imagine their little kid, being undesirable for something she doesn't do and getting a dementor's kiss, not recognising her mummy's face.

What a nightmare it would be.

Cundrie ran a hand along her belly, feeling the baby in it and smiled softly. The baby will be a kicker, that's for sure. She's been kicking her non-stop, a nice feeling but sometimes it gets tiring. She wonders what would her family's reactions be. Would Molly hug her and congratulate her? Would Arthur say 'don't worry about it, she'll be fine'? Would Ron open his heart to her and never hurt her, as he never hurt Cundrie's? Would the twins joke with her when they always made her the butt of their jokes?

If only things had been different, they'd know the answer.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, Dri."

It's been a month since Marcus and Cundrie opened their house to Muggleborns and as ambitious as they both are, Marcus rounds up about 20 Muggleborns, five of them Marcus' prostitute friends and one of them Penelope, who he found whilst being interrogated by Snatchers. Good thing he knew how to duel well, he got her to the camp.

"Sit with me, Pen," Cundrie said, gesturing to space beside her. Penelope complied, sitting next to Cundrie. 

"How's the little one?" Penelope asked, gesturing at Cundrie's belly as if asking permission to touch it.

"So far so good. So active kicking Mummy. Honestly, I can't wait for her to get out of me," Cundrie answered, nodding as if giving Penelope a 'go' sign. Penelope walks forth to touch it and smiled widely, pressing it gently. 

"I remember when my mum was pregnant with my little brother, I kept playing with her belly and talk as if he'll hear me-" Penelope smiled wistfully, her eyes dreamy. 

"You have a brother?"

"Had-" Penelope corrected, still patting Cundrie's belly. Cundrie's heart dropped, hearing the correction. "He died a few hours after the labour, 'his heart is too weak' the healers say."

"What about your mum?"

"She died right after the labour, my brother's death made the day even worse," Penelope answered, looking away. "I was seven, it was so long ago."

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine-" Cundrie shook their head, rubbing Penelope's back as to console her. Penelope sighed.

"You listen to your healers very well, do whatever they say-" Penelope shook her head. "You don't want to lose your first son and I doubt Marcus wants you gone."

"Will do-" Cundrie nods. "Penelope, I'm sorry of how we left off-"

"Hey, we were 17. What seventeen-year-olds that aren't idiots?" Penelope cuts. "Though I admit, you wrote a whole soap opera."

"Shut up-" Cundrie glared halfheartedly, sniggering. Penelope sniggers too. 

"How did you find out?"

"It was the second month after last time I saw Oliver, I was in Knockturn Alley," Cundrie recalled the event. "I noticed the symptoms and wanted to see if my assumptions were correct, so I bought a pregnancy testing potion. When it turned green, I told Marcus and he offered to help me get rid of it, which I don't want because I want a child, so when Marcus heard that, he said he'll help me too."

"What a nice guy-" Penelope shrugged. Cundrie sighed.

"He's given me so many headaches, now-" Cundrie rolled their eyes. "That's siblings for you."

"Even though you're not related by blood?" Penelope prompts. Cundrie sat up straighter, she hates these kinds of talk but she must defend him.

"He might not be, but he's more of a brother than my siblings ever were," Cundrie defended him. "They're not here for me, he is. I want him as my brother and he wants me as his sister, so we are siblings."

"If you say so-" Penelope shrugged. "Did you not have feelings for me at all?"

"What?"

"Was I 100% just a tool for you to get Oliver or did you have feelings for me, in some way?" Penelope asked, staring at the woods in front of her. Cundrie stayed silent. "You must've had feelings for me in some degree, right? You wouldn't have slept with me and you wouldn't have enjoyed it so if you hadn't."

"I don't know-" Cundrie shook her head. "I guess I had, but it wasn't as strong as my feelings for Oliver. I'm sorry I used you like that, I shouldn't have. It was shitty of me."

"I'm not going to say it wasn't, but Marcus would've appreciated that as a writing prompt," Penelope added. Cundrie closed their eyes as they chuckled, remembering one of their fights. Marcus definitely would've. 

"He definitely would've."

"Can we be in love again?" Penelope asked. Cundrie closed her mouth. "I missed you, I've dated other girls but I don't love them as I loved you."

"But I'm carrying someone else's child-"

"But that someone else isn't here, Dri," Penelope cuts. "Xe lost you. It's been what- six months since you've split up?"

"Eight," Cundrie absentmindedly corrected, rubbing their protruding belly. 

"Exactly," Penelope continued. "It's been eight months, no word from Oliver. Xe doesn't know anything new about you or the kid. Hell, xe has run off with someone else."

"No-" Cundrie shook her head in disbelief. "Xe couldn't have. How do you know?"

"Let's face it, a murder associate is not a good look for an ex-girlfriend-" Penelope shrugged whilst raising a brow, looking at Cundrie with a questioning look in her eyes. "Logically, xe would want to get another lover to forget you. And xe does."

"How do you know?" Cundrie lifted her head.

"Why don't you ask Arya? She was a Chaser for Hollyhead Harpies, she should know." With struggle, Cundrie stands up from the ground, abandoning Penelope. She shouldn't sit on the dirt anymore. She rushed in a tent, looking for Arya.

"Arya!" Cundrie yelled, but no one turned. They went tent to tent, yelling Arya's name, but Arya is yet to appear. After a while of looking, Cundrie finds a girl of Indian descent in the last tent, the fourth tent. The person they're looking for. "Arya!"

"Yes, Cundrie?"

"You were a Chaser for Hollyhead Harpies, weren't you?" Arya nodded. "Good. What's the last news that you heard of Oliver Wood about xyr love life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like who's xe dating, does xe have a new lover?" Cundrie elaborates desperately in a single breath from her previous question, just taking a breath now. Arya looked up a bit.

"I don't know if it's official, but I remember seeing xem snogging someone in the lockers after our last match last June." Cundrie closed their eyes, a hand clutching on their chest, where their heart lays.

"Thanks."

As soon as she left the tent, she lets tears fall out of her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey- woah!"

Dry leaves broke under Cundrie's feet as she rushed to Penelope's embrace, not giving her any change to say anything as Cundrie crushed Penelope in a hug. Penelope pushed herself off her, not because of anything but because of Cundrie's baby. Is a bear-tight hug safe for the baby? She doubts it, it's putting pressure on the baby. But yet again, she's not the one who's pregnant.

"What's-"

"You're right-" Cundrie cuts, still sobbing. Penelope has never seen them so distraught. "Oliver. All about xem."

"What?" Penelope asked, but Cundrie knew she knows what Cundrie meant. "You talked to Arya?"

"Yes-" Cundrie wiped their tears from their eyes, taking deep hitched breaths in.

"What did she say?"

"She saw Ol-" Cundrie got cut off by her sobbing, Penelope rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. "She- xe-"

"Breathe first, calm down," Penelope advised, still rubbing Cundrie's back as to soothe them. Cundrie kept sobbing. Penelope didn't stop rubbing Cundrie's back. Cundrie made a retching noise and threw up to the dirt in front of them, Penelope easily cast a spell as to clean it away.

"I'll get some water for you, ok?" Cundrie nodded weakly and Penelope left for the nearest tent, Cundrie sitting down to a nearest giant stone.

It's been eight months since they last saw each other, yes, but can a person move on that quick? Arya says she saw Oliver snog someone else in June when they ended things at the end of January, which means it's only been five months. Can a person move on that quickly? Cundrie can't. Cundrie can't move on that quickly, so why can Oliver? Doesn't xe remember the memories they had together, the words they exchanged, the hugs they had, the kisses, the handholding, the sex? What about the baby?

It's true what Penelope said, a murder associate is not a good look for an ex-girlfriend, but she still loves xem. Why? Why does Oliver have to move on so quickly? Why does Oliver have to forget Cundrie so quickly? Cundrie can't, how can she when she's carrying xyr dearest daughter? She'll see xyr in her for 17 years, more if she can have her way. If Oliver is here with her, this'll be so much easier. Why?

"Here you go, Dri-" Penelope appeared from behind them, holding a glass of water and offering it to Cundrie. Cundrie accepts it with no other words, drinking the glass empty with ease.

"Thanks-" Cundrie nodded. Penelope takes the glass off her hand, holding it on her lap. Penelope sits next to Cundrie, placing her hand on top of Cundrie's. 

"What's wrong?"

"What you said was right-" Cundrie nodded, wiping their tears away. "Harpies had a match with Puddlemere last June, and Arya saw Oliver snogging someone else after a match. You're right, how can I even think that xe'll stay waiting for me? But how can xe move on from me so quick? Arya says it was June, June was just five months since we last saw each other!"

"I didn't say that, Dri," Penelope said soothingly.

"What did you say, then?"

"A murder associate is not a good look for an ex-girlfriend," Penelope recited. "But I don't care about that, I see how helpful and kind you are. If xe doesn't, it's xyr loss. You opened a camp for all of us, it's already 20 Muggleborns and you're getting more. If that's not an indicator of how selfless you are, I don't know what is."

"It wasn't originally my idea, you know-" Cundrie shrugged. "It was Marcus'. Marcus saw an undesirable poster of his Muggleborn prostitute friend and wants her safe, and this idea came to being. I tried to talk to him out of it, using my pregnancy as an excuse, but instead, he talked to me into it."

"Well, you still let him do it. In fact, you help him with Muggleborn Quidditch players and Muggleborn Ministry workers. And me," Penelope added and sighed. "And you two don't stop there. He gets at least one Muggleborn here every day, you gave him ideas of where to find them. You care for the Muggleborns that are here. And that's the Cundrie I love and admire."

Cundrie smiled as Penelope planted a soft kiss to her lips, Cundrie kissing her back in equal excitement. Penelope's right, her time with Oliver is over. It's time to forget xem, xe has forgotten her. She doesn't owe xem her heart, not anymore. Xe doesn't even know about xyr daughter, and she probably won't let xem know. Why should she? The baby has Mummy and Uncle Marcus with her at all times, they don't need xem.

"Dri-"

"Let's do it-" Cundrie nodded, eyes glinting with determination. Penelope furrowed her brows, waiting for elaboration. "You and me. Let's do it. Let's make us official."

"Are you sure?" Penelope shook her head, eyes wide in confusion. 

"Why not?" Cundrie asked. "You like me, don't you? You told me that you don't care that I'm carrying Oliver's baby, you told me that you still want me and I do like you. Why not?"

"Maybe we should go on a few dates first, you just got your heart broken-" Penelope shook her head. "Is this even you speaking?"

"My heart was broken eight months ago, I'm tired of letting it broken!" Cundrie exclaimed. Cundrie harshly kissed Penelope again, their hands caressing her hair. "Let's do it, you and me. Please."

"I'm ok with us having sex, we've had sex couple of times before, but is it ok if we have sex with your pregnant state?" Penelope asks, pulling herself away from Cundrie. "What if your baby gets hurt? What if we just snog, if you want? I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe," Cundrie assured. "Just sleep with me, there's the shack I share with Marcus and he's retrieving more Muggleborns, we should be safe."

"Lead the way."


	30. Chapter 30

"My head hurts."

It's the next month, Marcus has been busting his arse harder and gotten 43 Muggleborns in the camp, they're mostly either prostitutes, workers of Imaginative Publishing Company, Ministry workers, or their old Hogwarts friends/acquaintances, but other Muggleborns are there too. Cundrie insists that he rests but he wouldn't. 'I killed a man, let me redeem myself this way' he said. 

It was in the middle of the night when Cundrie woke up with a pounding headache. She's been very nauseous and her feet and hands have been swollen. Marcus sighed but turned to face Cundrie, his face still obviously sleepy.

"Do we need to wake Isabella?" Marcus offered. Isabella is a Muggleborn who had been a healer before the decree.

"Yea," Cundrie answered weakly, still closing their eyes. Merlin, it feels as if the whole ground is spinning underneath them. They can hear a sigh and footsteps sounding lower and lower until they can't be heard completely. Marcus is gone.

Merlin, what is happening to her? Her head feels so pathetically in pain. There's nothing she wants more than to crawl to her mother's hands, asking for her opinion. Is she going to die? She doesn't want to die alone. Molly has seven kids, she went through seven labours (should the birth of Fred and George be counted as one birth process?). She can answer, can't she? She has a kind heart.

But why would she kick them out for being trans feminine?

"Hello, Cundrie." A Latina petite woman approached Cundrie in their shack, Marcus behind her. "I'll do a simple blood pressure reading spell, ok? Just relax."

"Alright," Cundrie said weakly. Isabella muttered a spell and Cundrie felt tight in her arm. Cundrie remained still, remembering not to say or do anything. "Your blood pressure is high, 150/90. What seems to be the issue?"

"I-" Cundrie stopped, headache. Damn it. "I've been having headaches, like the Earth's moving with me whenever I move. I've been feeling pain below my ribs, like here-" Cundrie points at a spot below her ribs weakly. "I've been very nauseous, my feet and my hands had been swelling."

"Can I ask for a urine sample?" Isabella asks, taking out a disposable cup from her medical bag and handing it to Cundrie. Marcus held out his hand at Cundrie and they stood up, taking the disposable cup and slowly walking to the bathroom. Before they reached the bathroom, they can hear a stream of clear water spilling all over to the ground and looked down, and look up to Marcus again, weak face meeting a face of terror.

"You need to go back to the bed. Help me," Marcus said, panic in his voice. Isabella ran to Cundrie's side, both holding her hands as they help her back to the bed, the disposable cup long forgotten. Cundrie drops to the bed, Isabella and Marcus working together as to put the pillow behind Cundrie and stand it up.

"Keep pushing, Dri," Marcus said, holding Cundrie's hand tightly. Cundrie closed their eyes, all their powers directed to help pushing the baby out. After a couple of pushes, Cundrie stopped.

"Shit, I'm so tired-" Cundrie took a deep breath in. "I can't do this."

"Hey, you can," Marcus encouraged.

"It's the fourth opening, still a long way to go," Isabella said, looking at Cundrie's hole. "Would you like to feel the baby's head?"

Cundrie nodded and Isabella guided Cundrie's hand towards her own vagina, to where the baby's head lies. Though it's wet and greasy, Cundrie smiles at the feeling. That's her daughter. Her dearest daughter that she'll hear the sweet cry in some hours later. She can feel tiny bumps there, the baby's hair. Cundrie pulled her hand up, looking at the yellow-ish grease. That must be the greasy substance, what is it? The liquid was clear when the water broke.

"You'll hold her in your arms, Dri," Marcus said, holding Cundrie's hand again. "You need to push her out so you can hold her in your arms! You can do it."

"Shit!" Cundrie cursed, pushing more. Marcus widened his eyes at how tight Cundrie's grip on him is, but it must be nothing compared to what she's feeling. Cundrie takes a deep breath in as they stopped, taking a rest.

"Rest first," Isabella says to Cundrie, checking the vagina. "It's already the sixth opening, just four more!"

"I can't do it, I need painkillers," Cundrie begged to the healer, Marcus rubbing their fingers gently as to soothe them. "Please! You must've had some in your bag! I can't do this anymore!"

"It's just a few more, Dri-" Marcus kissed Cundrie's fingers. "It's not so far away, now!"

"Push again!" 

Cundrie yelled, scratching repeatedly to Marcus' hand that some of it bleeds. What can he do but to stay and give his hand, when his sister is facing even worse pain? He couldn't imagine being her, and right now, he's grateful he's not her. This whole giving birth thing seems so nasty that he's grateful he never had the ability to do it and will never grow a uterus. Why did Cundrie do it- he'll never understand. She could lose it and never go through this.

"Stop, rest first," Isabella commanded. Cundrie stopped, taking deep breaths in as they rests. Isabella checked the opening, the eighth opening.

"What time is it?" Cundrie asked. Marcus shook his head.

"Don't know exactly, it's evening-" Cundrie nodded, holding Marcus' hand.

"Push again!"

Cundrie screamed as they pushed, gripping on Marcus' hand so tight he felt as if his hand will break. Isabella smiled.

"It's already the tenth opening, just the baby and you're done!" Cundrie smiled weakly, good. They feel as if they can't do this anymore. 

"Push again!"

"Get out!" Cundrie yelled, pushing. Now, the baby's head can be seen. Cundrie takes a deep breath in and kept pushing.

From the top of their legs, they can see a baby being lifted up.


	31. Chapter 31

The sweet cry of the baby can be heard from all over the shack and Isabella went to clean the baby first, but after she was cleaned, she was immediately returned to her mother for the golden hour. After cleaning the baby and handing her to Cundrie, Isabella cleaned Cundrie's vagina. The baby squirmed in Cundrie's hold and Cundrie yanked her dress, letting her right breast out.

"Come on, baby. Here's Nommy's milk," Cundrie said, directing their breast at the crying baby. It didn't take long before it was the right position, the baby's mouth aligns with the nipple and starts sucking the milk out hungrily.

"Slow down, baby!" Cundrie chuckled. "No one's gonna take the milk away from you!"

"She's going to need a name," Isabella said. Cundrie looks down to the baby, staring at the beauty that is sucking on her breast.

"Lausanne," Cundrie decided. "Lausanne Marcie Weasley."

"Marcie?" Marcus' head perked up, hearing the name that sounds so similar to his. Cundrie nodded, looking up at Marcus.

"Marcie," Cundrie confirmed. "Would you like to meet your namesake, Lausanne?"

"Why would you name her after me?" Marcus asked. "It's a beautiful name and I'd be honoured, but why me?"

"Who else has stood by me since day one?" Cundrie asked back, looking at Marcus with hope in their eyes. "You love me and I love you, and you'll love her too. I want you to be her family, too."

"That's a beautiful name, Lausanne Marcie-" Marcus kissed the top of Lausanne's head, the baby let go of her mother's breast and Cundrie fixed her dress.

"Lausanne-" Isabella takes out a quill and starts writing it, but stopped. "How do I spell the name?"

"L-A-U-S-A-double N-E," Cundrie answered. Isabella nods, writing it with her quill.

"Lausanne Marcie Weasley, born to Cundrie- umm-" Isabella dropped her quill again, looking up at Cundrie. "What's your middle name?"

"It's Eilianna," Marcus interrupted. "E-I-L-I-A-double N-A."

"Thank you." Isabella continued writing. "Date is 31st October 1997. The hour is-"

"22.38," Marcus answered, checking his watch. Isabella notes it down too, subtracting it to an hour as the time of birth.

"The sex is female-" Isabella kept writing before putting down her quill. "Can I take the baby so I can weigh it?" Cundrie nods and slowly hands Isabella the baby. Isabella places the baby on a space on the bed and using a spell, floats the baby so low above the bed, displaying the weight to be 2.9 kilograms. Isabella notes it down before putting down the baby, handing her to Cundrie again. 

"Do you want me to put down the father's name?"

"No," Cundrie quickly answered. Lausanne is theirs, Oliver had no right to take her from them. Xe was never there when they were pregnant with her (not that xe knew, but still. It was because of xe's actions that made them unable to tell xem), xe doesn't need to be there now. Marcus pressed Cundrie's shoulders gently and Cundrie sighed. "This isn't definite, right?"

"I can't go to St. Mungo's and I'm the one who holds this record, so you can still change your mind if you want to put the father in the birth certificate or if you want to put the father's last name as the baby's last name instead of yours," Isabella said, looking at Marcus, raising a brow. Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the father," Marcus confirmed. "We've never dated and we're not dating. You know, Dri-" Marcus turned to face Cundrie. "Not that I don't love her, but you should probably consider not naming the baby 'Marcie' because it sounds so much like Marcus that people will think that she's mine. I would very much appreciate not having that mental image flashing in my mind, thank you."

"What? But you're not her father!" Cundrie exclaimed. "You're Uncle Marcus, uncles aren't the fathers also! It doesn't work that way! You'll be fine, Uncle Marcus. No one would think that you're Annie's father once Annie talks and she calls you Uncle Marcus."

"My apologies for making assumptions," Isabella nodded, rolling the parchment scroll and putting it in her bag. "Congratulations, Cundrie. Do you want to keep the parchment scroll or should I keep them?"

"You can keep them," Cundrie answered. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Marcus chuckled. "You should be sorry for scratching the shit out of me, I was bleeding-" Marcus shows the scratch wounds and Cundrie bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Marc."

"You should get some rest, Cundrie," Isabella said. Both Cundrie and Marcus looked back at Isabella again, who stopped just before the door. "For you to heal faster."

"Thank you, Isabella." Isabella left the shack, leaving Cundrie and Marcus with Lausanne.

Cundrie is no longer only responsible for themself, now. They're also responsible for another life for 17 years. Cundrie felt like this person that they're holding is so familiar yet so foreign. They knew this baby just came out of their vagina after nine months and ten days but who is this person? Who are you? Cundrie can't believe how much love they felt in their heart, yet how much they don't know about the person they love. Is that love, then? Is that truly care if they don't know who is the person they're caring for?

"Isabella is right, Dri," Marcus said. "You should rest, I'll watch over Annie."

"But what if she-"

"If she needs milk, I'll wake you up," Marcus continued. "I learnt how to change nappies with you, remember? I won't like it, but I'll do it. Consider it my first day as an uncle."

"But you'll be so tired-"

"And you're so tired now, aren't you?" Marcus asked. Cundrie sighed, true. "You just pushed a baby out of your vagina, give yourself some rest. Let Uncle Marcus watch over Annie tonight."

"Wake me up if she needs milk."


	32. Chapter 32

February comes, it couldn't have been better.

Annie is so cute with her blabbers and her wide brown eyes. She resembles her nopa so much, it's impossible to deny. Xyr almond-shaped brown eyes, xyr snub nose, xyr brown hair, xyr thin lips, it's like Annie decided that Cundrie is too ugly and chose to have all of Oliver's genes completely. Hey, baby, is that what she was thinking back in their uterus? Does she think her nommy to be too ugly?

Cundrie kept persuading Marcus to slow down. 'You got nothing to prove' Cundrie persuades. 'One man you killed compared so many of the Muggleborns you saved is enough.' But it seems that Marcus isn't listening to Cundrie's advises, still going away almost every day, coming home with one or two new Muggleborns every time. Now, it's already 93 Muggleborns and 19 camps. Not that Cundrie's complaining, the Muggleborns who are mothers help Cundrie with Annie.

And there's Penelope. 

Oh, sweet Penelope. Not only she's helpful with Annie, but she's a great lover as well. She truly cares for her, she's a great listener, she's a good kisser, she's good in bed. But she's not Oliver. She's not Annie's nopa. She's not the one who Cundrie wants, Oliver is. But Oliver isn't here, she is. Oliver doesn't care about Annie, she does. In these times, it's best to not imagine what could've been. Annie doesn't need that.

"Take a break, Marc," Cundrie stood up from their bed, Annie asleep next to them, rushing to stop Marcus from taking his jacket from the hanger. Marcus looks back at Cundrie. 

"Let me go."

"You need rest, Marc!" Cundrie insisted. Marcus sighed. "You need to stop forcing yourself like this. It's alright to have a break, y'know! Who are you doing this for?"

"I'm doing this for them and myself, you know that-" Marcus shrugged and sighed. "I killed a man, Dri. Let me redeem myself this way. Muggleborns are being hunted with that decree, we can help them. We should help them."

"What you did wasn't right, but you have redeemed yourself," Cundrie confirmed. "93 Muggleborns is a lot. You deserve a break, a week break. If you're tired, it won't do good to yourself."

"But the Muggleborns-"

"Next week, you're tired and in no condition to find more." It's true, there had been eyebags under Marcus' eyes and Marcus looks sluggish. "I'll go, ok? We got Alex Graham next. Antaburgh, right?"

"No-" Marcus shook his head. "I can't let you go. Annie needs her mother."

"I'll be fine, I'll be careful-" Cundrie pats Marcus' side as to calm his innards, but Marcus shook his head only.

"No, I'll ask Mabel instead-" Marcus shook his head. "I can't let you, Annie needs you. Mabel is fit, she's a good runner and duelist. I'll ask her."

"I'm not an invalid just because I'm a mother, Marc!" Cundrie exclaimed. "I can still do shit! Annie will be safe, I'll give her to Margaret."

"What if she needs milk? You should be there with her, she's four months old! Margaret can't produce milk herself, she's not a mother to a baby!"

"There are bottles, you worry too much!" Cundrie exclaimed. "She'll be fine, there are her nappies and her bottles, I can rely on Margaret. You need to rest."

"Fine-" Marcus lets go of the jacket, heading back to his bed to rest. Cundrie heads back to her bed and lifts the sleeping baby. Annie stirred up, making noises.

"Shh, sleep again, Annie-" Cundrie pats Annie's back gently and repeatedly, hoping that she'll sleep again with the move. But it doesn't happen, Annie yawned and made more noises. Cundrie sighed, she'll have to give her to Margaret wide awake. Cundrie checked the two lines in her nappy to check if it's yellow or blue (yellow is empty, blue is full).

"Let's get your nappy changed, ya?" Cundrie spreads a pastel green bed pad all over her bed, putting Annie on the centre. Cundrie prepared a container filled with wet cotton balls and a clean cotton nappy. They pulled off Annie's trousers and took her nappy off to reveal that yes, it is already pretty full. Cundrie cleaned Annie, making sure that none of her poop stays before throwing away the used cotton balls.

Cundrie places the cotton nappy and spreads it above the bed pad, moving Annie there. She folds the bottom flap up to secure it to place, tie it with the ties from the side flaps with a butterfly knot, then pulling back up her trousers. Placing pillows around Annie, Cundrie takes the dirty nappy and heads to the bathroom where she transfers the poop to the toilet and flushes it, then puts it on the sink, where she fills it with water. Casting a simple 'Scourgify', the sink becomes full of soap and the used nappy washes itself. 

Once it's done washing, Cundrie drains the water and rinse the nappy with clean water as to rid it of soapy water. Casting a 'ventus calidus', a gust of hot air came out of their wand and dried the nappy. Folding the nappy, Cundrie placed it in a wardrobe full of Annie's things, taking another nappy. Cundrie went back, carrying Annie up.

"Let's go to Auntie Marge, yeah?" Annie continued to make voices, Cundrie preparing for the bottle and the nappy. They went out, heading for camp #13, where Margaret should be. Yes, there's her, talking to her mates. 

"Hey," Cundrie greeted, entering the tent. 

"Hi!"

"I'm going to find another Muggleborn, usually Marcus does this but he's tired and he needs to sleep, would you watch over Annie for me for a moment?" Cundrie requested, patting the baby. Margaret's face lights up, looking at Annie.

"Don't you worry! Auntie Marge will watch over Annie!" Cundrie hands Annie to Margaret, which she accepts wholeheartedly. Annie squirmed in Margaret's embrace and cried. Margaret swung her back and forth. "Go, she'll be safe."

"Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

"How many are they already?"

"165 Muggleborns, now."

It's already May, as reported, Marcus and Cundrie have gotten 165 Muggleborns and there are 33 tents, now. Cundrie is working harder to keep getting the resources coming like food and water and Marcus keeps finding more and more Muggleborns, with Cundrie to give him ideas on where they are. Not only Marcus and Cundrie, Penelope often gives them ideas too with other Muggleborns like Margaret, Isabella, Arya, and Mabel.

Little Annie is already seven months old. She doesn't respond to callings from her mummy, she's not startled by Marcus' thundering steps when he's about to leave to find a Muggleborn or Cundrie's thundering steps when she's in a hurry around the shack, the camp isn't exactly quiet. Two days ago, Isabella came to the shack to check at Annie. She confirmed that Annie has sensorineural hearing loss. Cundrie also went to Harley, a deaf Muggleborn, and asked about BSL. So far, she can do fingerspelling and introduction. 

"Which areas haven't we searched?" Marcus asked himself, looking at the map of Wizarding Britain. Cundrie walked closer, still carrying Annie when they hear a bang. From the door, they see Penelope, holding a radio.

"The final war!" Penelope exclaimed, rushing in. Cundrie and Marcus turned to face Penelope, eyes wide. "The war with You-Know-Who! It's happening!"

"Where?" Cundrie asked. Penelope puts down the radio on the table.

"Hogwarts," Penelope answered. "Marc, we should go and get the other Muggleborns to fight with us. We should go to help them, some of them would help."

"Me too." Marcus turned to face Cundrie, gripping her shoulders. 

"No, you stay here. Annie-"

"Not all Muggleborns will fight, anyway!" Cundrie fought. Marcus sighed, looking down. "I can entrust her in their care. I have to fight!"

"We're going to need all the manpower there is, Marc," Penelope interrupted from behind. Marcus nodded.

"Very well. Pen, you mobilise the Muggleborns who can fight with me. Dri, you find someone to watch over Annie and join us, we meet in front of the shack," Marcus commanded. Both Cundrie and Penelope nodded, running to do their respective roles. 

Cundrie took a duffel bag and used the packing spell to pack Annie's clothes and nappy, inserting Annie's bottles also on top. Cundrie closed the duffel bag and slung it across their body, carrying Annie, before rushing out of the shack. Margaret. She shouldn't be fighting, she's about 130 years old, nearing the end of the average wizard lifeline. Annie should be safe there, Margaret loves Annie.

"Marge?" Cundrie called, opening tent #13. Margaret looks up, sitting on her rocking chair. 

"Yes, Cundrie?" Margaret's face lights up already, seeing Annie with Cundrie. Such a sight warmed Cundrie's heart.

"Can you watch Annie for me? It's already war against You-Know-Who, I'm going to fight." Cundrie requested. Margaret excitedly nodded and Cundrie hands Annie to Margaret, dropping the duffel bag nearby. Margaret kisses Annie repeatedly in excitement. Cundrie made a mental note to still keep in touch with Margaret after this.

"Stay safe, Cundrie-" Margaret kissed Cundrie's forehead. Cundrie closed their eyes.

"I will-" Cundrie waited until Margaret herself moved back from Cundrie, a gesture she desperately misses feeling from her mother. When Margaret does, Cundrie bowed down to Annie and plants a soft kiss to her cheeks.

"Be good to Auntie Marge," Cundrie advised, though they knew she'd not hear. Annie laughed at the kiss and Cundrie laughed too, but they knew they have to go. How can nomies do this? How can parents do this? Cundrie turned their back and left the tent, ignoring the sounds of Annie that is starting to morph into cries.

Merlin, how can she do this?

Cundrie moved forward, going back to tent #1 to tent #33, joining Marcus and Penelope as to persuade the eligible Muggleborns to come and fight for the war in Hogwarts. So far, there are 120 Muggleborns, including Penelope. 

"We can all apparate, yes?" Marcus asked, using 'sonorus' to amplify his voice once they all round up in front of the shack. There had been murmurs of 'yes'. "Good. Apparate to Hogsmeade, there's a portrait of Ariana Dumbledore and we enter Hogwarts from there. Wait for me to lead, Aberforth knows me. Quietus."

"Let's go-" Cundrie holds Marcus' and Penelope's hands, and together they apparate away to Hogsmeade, Marcus hurriedly entering the building as soon as they've arrived, Cundrie and Penelope following. Marcus had a talk with Aberforth before Aberforth nods, showing the way to the portrait in Hogsmeade.

"Are we all here?" Marcus shouts after a while. After several 'yes's, the portrait opens, Marcus leading the way with Cundrie following, Penelope behind her. The other painting on the other end opens up, letting them all leave to reveal who Cundrie remembers to be either Ron's or Ginny's schoolmates, with Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione themselves here.

"Cundrie," Ron said. Cundrie said nothing. "Why are you here? Who are they?" 

"We're here to fight for the war against You-Know-Who," Cundrie answered truthfully. Ginny seemed shocked by the answer. "These are the Muggleborns Marcus have found with me, 120 of them will be fighting with us. Let's go, what's the plan?"

"I plan to confront Snape in the Great Hall, that's also where the Order will meet-" Harry answered, taking over. "I know one of his Horcrux is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, but I don't know where it is. But it's somewhere here. By the time I've confronted Snape, he would've alert him."

"So, what do we do?" Penelope asked. 

"You wait for my signal, you put protective spells all around Hogwarts, make sure no one else can come in. When his Death Eaters destroys the shield, which will happen, fight like hell to injure as many Death Eaters as possible," Harry answered. "Can you do that? Are every one of yours here? We could use 120 people."

"They're all here already," Cundrie confirmed. "Alright, do your part."


	34. Chapter 34

"Cundrie, can we talk?"

"We're in the middle of a war, we can't afford a distraction."

It's time to wait for Harry's signal, which means Cundrie is stuck with Ron and Ginny. And she'd much rather be stuck an undesirable in a shack than this. Both Ron and Ginny kept trying to talk to Cundrie, both of whom she kept ignoring. They don't deserve her heart, she gave them for so many years yet they've wasted it. Why should she give them as much as her ears, now? She could be listening to much more worthy things, like Harry's signal.

"We're sorry," Ginny said. Cundrie's eyes glanced at their sister but didn't say anything. "We should've fought against our parents for you. Our silence means complicit, I just understood now. Please forgive us, Cundrie."

"We were so mean to you before, I never thanked you for congratulating me on becoming a prefect," Ron continued. "The one 'good' thing I did was suggest Mum and Dad listen to what you have to say when you were kicked out, and it's not good enough. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it-" Cundrie glared.

"I do mean it!" Ron defended himself, then looked around to lower his voice. "I mean it. We mean it. We're sorry we didn't stand up for you. Mum-"

"Mustn't have cared, must she?"

"She has been punishing herself after the disastrous Christmas," Ginny answered. Cundrie swallowed their saliva. "If you don't want to forgive us, that's up to you. We are at fault, we're the ones who hurt you. But she's regretful of what she said, she's not the same after you left."

"Neither is Dad," Ron interrupted. Cundrie turned to face her little brother who's grown as tall as she has. "Not a day pass where Mum or even I don't hear Dad crying, blaming himself for driving you out. He did, we know, but maybe consider coming back. Your departure is killing us. If they don't change this time, I'll help you sever the ties completely."

"Harry said to come down-" Neville suddenly said from the door of Room of Requirement. "The war has begun."

"Let's go-" Cundrie hurriedly left Ron and Ginny, finding Marcus who is with Penelope, both watching Cundrie from afar. 

"The war has started, let's go-" Cundrie said. Both Marcus and Penelope nodded as they began to leave the Room of Requirement, heading down for the Great Hall in a hurry. There, Cundrie sees the rest of the Weasleys, their 'family'.

"Cundrie!" Fred called, but Cundrie ignored him as they tried to keep on running away. A pair of big rough hands stopped them on their tracks, Marcus' hands.

"What?" Cundrie grit her teeth, still looking away. Marcus looked up at Cundrie, making her face him.

"Let them talk, they probably have changed this time," Marcus said, rubbing Cundrie's shoulders soothingly. "You don't have to say anything, you don't have to forgive them. Let them crawl back to you. If they haven't changed, I'll still be here." Cundrie sighed but nodded, facing them again. 

"P- Cundrie-" this time, Arthur appears in front of her. There's nothing that Cundrie wants to do more than cast the killing curse on herself, but that's not a viable option, is it? Her Annie still needs her, she can't go see Annie again if she casts the killing curse on herself. 

Not that she'll live, probably. 

"What?" Cundrie asked in a low voice, masking the fear in their voice with disinterest. Both Arthur and Molly walks closer, now.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. Cundrie rolled her eyes to further fake disinterest. "I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have said the awful things that we said, I was bigoted and I was wrong. I admit I don't fully understand this whole bigender thing, but I've tried to understand and I'm willing to learn more."

"Me too, Cundrie," Molly added. Cundrie looked down, not saying anything. "I'm sorry for accusing your gender identity on false friends. It hurts me when you left and I was so excited when you came back that I forgot to make you feel like my daughter. I don't understand this whole bigender thing too, but same with your father, I've tried to understand and I'm willing to learn more."

"We're not here to have a hug fest, we're here to fight in a war and that's what we'll do," Cundrie said with a stoic voice, puffing her chest. Charlie bit his tongue. 

"Cundrie-"

"Last year, Marcus and I made a safehouse for Muggleborns and we found 165 of them. 120 of them will fight with us today," Cundrie continued like they've never been interrupted, gesturing to the Muggleborns. Bill widened his eyes, 120. That's a lot. 

"You've been busy, Ms Weasley," Remus said, beside him a young woman with bubblegum pink hair that they remember her as Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie's close friend back in Hogwarts. Cundrie cleaned the lenses of her glasses.

"Well, what are all these additional manpower for if we don't fight, now?" Cundrie asked, ignoring their parents with dread in her heart, remembering that disastrous night. She can never forget. Never. "Let's go. What's the plan?"

"Marcus, can you command your volunteers to help me put protective charms around Hogwarts?" Filius Flitwick, Cundrie's charms teacher back in Hogwarts requested. Marcus nodded.

"Everyone, get to wherever you can that leads to the Hogwarts sky!" Marcus ordered, his wand pointing at his throat again. "Cast protective spells around Hogwarts, the incantations are 'protego horriblis', 'fianto duri', and 'repello inimicum'. Let's go! Quietus." Marcus puts his wand down.

"C'mon, Dri," Penelope held their hand, tugging them so they'd go with her. Cundrie glanced at Marcus who gave them a nod, letting them go. With no more second thought, Cundrie left with Penelope to the Quidditch field.

"Protego horriblis," Cundrie cast. A white jet of light bloomed skyward from her wand. "Fianto duri. Repello inimicum," She chanted over and over. 

"Now we wait."


	35. Chapter 35

Tom Riddle hits the floor with mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. The leader has died, the war has ended. 

Yet Cundrie couldn't feel joy in her heart. How can she when she just lost Fred? Just a moment of reunion, a moment of lies, is it too selfish to ask for more? Is it too selfish to ask for a week of lies, a month of lies, a year, a decade, forever maybe? Cundrie said no more as she staggered inside the castle, ignoring all the other dead bodies that are laid in the Great Hall. She had to go now or she'll risk being seen by the other Weasleys.

W... there he is. Fred, looking so peaceful that if Cundrie didn't know better, they'd say he's asleep. Wake up, Fred. The war's over. Cundrie sat down on the floor next to him, tears welling up their eyes and they can't hold them up anymore as they let them out. Is it possible to grieve over someone they practically don't know? Three years of absence is a lot, yet they feel so much at loss. Maybe because they know him the least is the reason why they felt the most at loss.

Wake up, Fred. The war's over.

Molly needs you.

Arthur needs you.

Bill needs you.

Charlie needs you.

Ron needs you.

Ginny needs you.

Cundrie needs you?

Would you like to meet your niece?

Would they let him, if he said 'yes'?

The broken rubbles of Hogwarts slowly start to come back up to its supposed places, a phenomenon that shocks Cundrie to the core. What wand could be that strong, to fix a damn broken castle would logically take a lot of people? Nonetheless, the castle seemed to fix itself. For a moment, she can see the future. Students will learn about this day lazily in History class, some will fall asleep whilst learning, tragically unaware of how horrible this war had been. The lives it had taken. 

Cundrie can't let that happen. 

The Weasley family soon appeared, but Cundrie can't think of herself as one of them. She's not been, for three years she's not been. And she still isn't part of them. She considered herself to be part of her own family, with her daughter and Marcus and Penelope. Not them. Once upon a time, Oliver had been part of her family as well. Now, she doesn't know. She doesn't know. An enemy of Marcus' is not a family of hers.

"Fred was so destroyed after you left, you know." A voice startled Cundrie and they had to face behind to see that it's George, who also sits next to them. Cundrie rushed to leave but George held their hand, forcing them to stay. "After the first night and after Christmas. He regretted what he said, he told me he wished he can turn back time to make you feel more loved."

"Don't lie for him-" Cundrie shook their head, gripping on George's hand that's on theirs. 

"You're his sister too, Cundrie," George stated, cutting Cundrie off. "He regretted ever denying that fact. He told me that if you were still here, he would've proudly admitted that you're his sister. He would've apologised profusely for implying that you're not, that night. When we read your undesirable poster and the explanation, he was so scared for your safety. And I too."

"I need to go," Cundrie said, her voice going steely. George tightened his grip on Cundrie, damn weak hands. "Let me go, George Fabian Weasley!"

"Don't go, Cundrie!" George insists. Cundrie dug her nails on his hands instead. "Why? Why do you have to go?! I just lost a brother, I don't want to lose a sister! Why?!"

"George, just let her go," Ron begged.

"I don't want to be with you!" Cundrie pulls their hands off George's grip, stumbling and crashing to Bill but pushed themself up like he's a virus. Cundrie tried to leave but was blocked by Bill, who only now Cundrie notices his evident scars on his face that resembles claw marks. "Let me go, William!"

"Beel, let her goo," Cundrie turned to see a tall woman looking so beautiful with her soft silvery blonde hair down to her waist, a woman she recognises as Fleur Delacour, or Fleur Weasley, if Cundrie remembers right from reading the Prophet. Why would anyone take the Weasley name willingly, Cundrie cringed, she'd be Cundrie Clearwater in a heartbeat.

Or Cundrie Wood.

"Cundrie, are you sure we can't talk?" Arthur asked. "Bill, let her go. Cundrie, are you sure we can't talk? It doesn't have to be today if you're not ready."

"I'll let you know," Cundrie decided, still not facing Arthur. 

"Just go to the Burrow, ok, Sweetheart? You're always welcome," Molly invited. Cundrie stopped, hearing what she called them. A nickname Cundrie misses hearing the most. Not saying anything else, Cundrie immediately left the 'W' bodies. 

As they walked away, they saw Oliver in the corner of their eyes, carrying the body of a young brunet with Neville. Cundrie remembered the boy, Colin Creevey. He was in Ginny's year and was her close mate if they remember right. Cundrie hurriedly left the scene again, not wanting to be seen by Oliver. Why should they entertain xem? They don't need xem, they don't want xem. They have a girlfriend, she's all they want.

Cundrie knows what to do.

"Dri!" Penelope excitedly exclaimed as Cundrie hugged Penelope from behind, swaying side to side. Penelope turned to face her, standing on her toes to kiss Cundrie's lips, which Cundrie's kissed back. She glanced back at Oliver who is now staring at the couple, and Cundrie encircled her hands around Penelope's waist, intensifying the kiss. They slowly pulled apart, remembering where they are. Cundrie held Penelope's hand, intertwining her fingers with her own, caressing her face with another hand.

"Let's go back and pack, Love."


	36. Chapter 36

"We should go."

A week has gone, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been named the new Minister of Magic and he requested that all who participated in the war against Voldemort to come to the Ministry of Magic. That means Cundrie, Marcus, and Penelope should be there, and if Cundrie should be there, Annie should be there. But there'll be Oliver and the other Weasleys too, and they're not sure they can admit the truth about Annie or share Annie, if it comes down to it.

"I can't-" Cundrie shook her head, still rocking Annie back and forth. "Annie-"

"I'll come with, just say she's mine," Penelope volunteered, landing a soft kiss on Annie's cheek. So cute, so soft. "I don't mind, I'm dating you anyway."

"She looks just like Oliver, what if xe notices?" Cundrie worries. True to their words, Annie only looks more like Oliver the more she grows up.

"Marge?" Marcus suggested. Yes, Cundrie still kept in touch with Margaret and even found out where she lives, and made her pie. Both Cundrie and Penelope murmured 'yes's and Cundrie took her azure kitten heels which compliments her azure tea length dress which has clips for breastfeeding, the clips hidden by the clips of the dress, putting her wand in her purse. 

"Let's go," Penelope said, her mousey brown chelsea boots hitting the ebony floor as she stood up from her seat.

"You can go straight to the Ministry of Magic, I'll go to Marge's first," Cundrie said.

"It's just a trip, besides it's not so far-" Marcus shook his head, playing with Annie's hand who laughed. Cundrie carried Annie, letting Marcus leave first with Penelope, then lastly Cundrie. As Annie's nerves are still too weak for Cundrie to apparate and they fear using the floo will hurt Annie as well, Marcus conjured a Knight Bus in which they entered. Annie starts to move uncomfortably in Cundrie's embrace and cried, Cundrie tried to rock her back and forth to no use.

"Number 34, Grimmauld Place," Marcus said to Stan, handing the money. Once all three of them have entered, the bus door closed and Ernie drives. The super fast bus starts to move and Cundrie sits on one of the empty beds, looking down at Annie to see that she's starting to suck her hand, signalling to Cundrie that she's hungry. Cundrie undid a clip, exposing a nipple and directing it to Annie's mouth, with Annie found it and starts sucking on it.

"Hey! You can't do that here!" Stan roared, starting to stomp to Cundrie's direction, only to be held at wand point by both Marcus and Penelope.

"Don't you bloody dare," Marcus growled, mustering the most threatening glare he can, which sends the message very well as Stan swallowed his saliva, backing away. Cundrie yelped as she looked down at Annie, feeling her three tiny teeth biting down her nipple.

"Ow! Don't bite me!" Cundrie said instinctively before remembering that Annie's Deaf and therefore wouldn't hear Cundrie's protest. Cundrie tried to gently pull their nipple off Annie's mouth before putting it back gently, positioning it so it's deep enough that Annie can suck the milk off it but not deep enough that she can bite it, not that it means a lot as she sucked it as strongly again.

"We're arriving soon, so I recommend you do something about that," Stan said disdainfully, sneering at Cundrie. Cundrie huffed.

"Are you just jealous that your mummy never gave you milk or are you just insecure that you don't have a mummy?" Cundrie shot back. Stan's jaws hit the floor of the bus as Marcus raised his brows in surprise and Penelope cocked her head, whilst Ernie is minding his own business, slowly hitting the brakes and opening the door of the bus. With no more words, Cundrie immediately left the bus, fixing their dress. Cundrie knocked on the door, waiting.

"Yes?" The door opened to reveal a person in their mid-20s, gripping on their walking cane. Cundrie remembers this person, August from the bar that one time.

"Is Margaret here?" Cundrie asked. "We're her friends, she was one of the Muggleborns we found and took into our safe house we made for Muggleborns. I'm Cundrie Weasley, he's Marcus Flint and she's Penelope Clearwater, I believe we've met before."

"Marcus, Cundrie-" August greeted, and nodded at Penelope. "Yes, we've met before. My grandmother's inside, would you like to come in?"

"That'll be lovely-" August nodded, moving away so that Cundrie, Marcus, and Penelope can enter. "Follow me."

"Hey, Marge," Cundrie greeted, stopping at when she saw Margaret, who is sitting on a rocking chair. Margaret turned, seeing the trio and the baby, grinning.

"Hello, Cundrie," Margaret greeted. "Can I get something for you three? Some tea?"

"That's quite alright, Marge," Cundrie denied, still rocking Annie back and forth. "Everyone who fought in the war needs to get to the Ministry, our undesirable status was inactive a few days ago so we can go safely. I'm hoping that maybe I can- umm- entrust Annie in your care?"

"Of course! I love her!" Annie was handed from Cundrie's hands to Margaret's, who immediately squirmed in her hands. Cundrie kissed Annie's cheeks, patting her slowly. 

"I love you, Annie," Cundrie whispered, kissing her fingers. Annie laughed and clapped her hands, making Cundrie beam brightly as the latter held on the former's shoulders. A hand rested on top of Cundrie's shoulders, rubbing it. 

"I hate leaving her," Cundrie said with a low voice, still smiling with the voices Annie made. 

"We have to go, Dri," a low pitched voice said from behind them, hand still rubbing their shoulder. Marcus. Cundrie sighed, they knew he's right. It still doesn't make it easier. 

"She'll be safe here, Cundrie," Margaret promised, rocking Annie back and forth. "Won't you, Annie? Yes, you will!"

"Come on, Dri-" Marcus squeezed his hand gently. Cundrie sighed but nodded, giving one last kiss on her forehead. 

"Be good to Auntie Marge."


	37. Chapter 37

"Marcus Vulcan Flint and Cundrie Eilianna Weasley, please stand up."

Marcus and Cundrie stood up from their seats, holdings hands as Cundrie felt Marcus' hand so sweaty with nervousness. How can he not? He is an exposed murderer. Cundrie felt butterflies in their stomach, they feel sick too. What will Kingsley do? Will Kingsley un-revoke their undesirable status and chuck them both in Azkaban, now that they're both in the Ministry of Magic? Cundrie shuddered, they can't imagine what's it like to be exposed to dementors 24/7 and away from Annie.

Cundrie looked back at Penelope, who gave a supportive nod. Cundrie took a deep breath in, remembering that she and others who fought in the war were given Order of Merlin, either First Class or Second Class, depending on their participation. The other Weasleys had been given Order of Merlin, First Class, whilst Penelope had been given Order of Merlin, Second Class. Oliver was also given Order of Merlin, Second Class. It's maybe also that, Cundrie hopes. Or they'll be chucked into Azkaban for aiding murder.

"You're like a sinner in church," Cundrie whispered to Marcus, trying to lighten up the situation. However, Cundrie's voice failed her as even he can hear the fear in her voice. 

"You're not better yourself, bitch," Marcus tried to muster a low and threatening voice as best as he can, but really, it came out like a pathetic whimper.

"Marcus Vulcan Flint, you committed murder so sadistic that the appropriate sentencing for you is life imprisonment, no plea bargain. Cundrie Eilianna Weasley, you aided a murderer in hiding his crime that the appropriate sentencing for you is imprisonment for 10 years, plea bargain available after 5 years." Cundrie tightened their grip on Marcus as they looked down, their knuckles turning white already. "However-"

"However?" Cundrie whispered to themself, looking up at Kingsley.

"- both of you also set up a safe house for 165 Muggleborns when the Muggleborn Registration Act took place and convinced 120 of them to fight for the Second Wizarding War," Kingsley continued, never acknowledging the interruption. "Therefore, it seemed fit to permanently erase your criminal records and your undesirable status to be permanently revoked, and to award both of you with the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Two Aurors appeared in front of them, each holding pure black wooden boxes. These boxes were opened to reveal two sun-shaped gold medals with an 'M' written on the centre of each medal, under them a golden plaque with the golden writing of each their full names, the ribbon that ties it revealed to be emerald green. Cundrie accepted the box, staring at the shiny medal once more before closing it, their attention back to Kingsley.

"For Cundrie Eilianna Weasley, as your undesirable status is permanently revoked, you should be back hired as Senior Undersecretary For the Minister, effective as you like," Kingsley continued. Cundrie couldn't control her grin as she jumped up and down. "For Marcus Vulcan Flint, as your undesirable status is also permanently revoked, Imaginative Publishing Company is no longer frozen, effective as you please. However, due to the sadistic nature of the murder, it seems fit to make sessions with a mental healer mandatory until the mental healer deemed you're free to go, effective immediately."

Kingsley hits a black mallet, signifying that the decision is final.

"Yes!" Cundrie couldn't hold their excitement as they immediately jumped to Marcus, causing the man to fall on his butt from lack of strength, hugging the grinning person so tightly, jumpy himself. "We're no longer undesirable! Permanently!" 

"I know! I can't believe it! I was so scared there!"

"I can bring Annie to the park!" Cundrie excitedly exclaimed, still with her death hug onto Marcus.

"We should stand up-" Marcus coughed, looking around. Cundrie looked around and remembered where they are, the heart of the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley is staring at them with amusement in his eyes, Penelope is laughing. Cundrie stood up awkwardly and tried to help Marcus, both looking awkward as ever as they both became the centre of attention due to their little show.

"Well, it seems that I should dismiss all of you as you are anxious to celebrate this with your families and friends-" once again, Kingsley hits his mallet, signalling the end of the meeting. Cundrie ran to Penelope and lifted her before kissing her so passionately. 

"I can't believe it! First Class! And complete forgiveness!" Penelope clapped Cundrie's back. "Congrats, you really deserve it. After everything you've been through."

"Please, I didn't do a lot-" Cundrie rolled their eyes, smiling so wide that if it's equated to paper, it's like the paper's been stretched so far that if it gets pulled more, it would tear.

"No, you did! You saved 165 Muggleborns and you mobilised 120 of them, whilst dealing with your undesirable status and pregnancy. Most people won't do it!" Penelope countered. "Take credit of what you've done!"

"Hey, Cundrie-" the couple stopped what they're doing to see Oliver, standing in front of them. Cundrie felt their heart rushed, this is the nopa of their baby. Of their Annie. This is the agender who still owns their heart, in actuality. "Can we yav a terk? Just the tewthree of us?" Oliver requested, looking at Penelope. Cundrie pulled themself away from Penelope, and without further talk, nodded.

"Lead the way." Oliver left, Cundrie followed. As soon as they deemed the spot empty enough, Oliver held xyr hand forth, offering for Cundrie to shake it. 

"Congratulations for the achievements."

"Thank you-" Cundrie nodded, not looking at Oliver in the eyes as she bit her lips.

"I'm sorry fer sellen yaouw ert loike that," Oliver continued, cracking xyr knuckles. "An' breaken yaw trussen."

"It hurts me-" Cundrie nodded. "I knew what I did was wrong and I knew what you did was right, but it still hurts."

"I knoo, I knoo a single sorry woo coot it-" Oliver sighed, biting xyr lips. "But-"

"But?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Yaouw brought Katie Bell ter yaw camp, yaouw remember?" Cundrie nodded, noting how Oliver's voice immediately cracks after this. Oliver looked up, moving xyr head to the side. "Well, d'ya remember that ve was in the Quidditch team with me?" Again, Cundrie nodded.

"So?"

"We kept in touch, an' ve told me yaouw 'ad a babby." Cundrie closed her eyes, no. She can't believe this is happening. "Ve told me that the babby looks so much loike me. When ve described it, I cusn't deny it too. Cundrie, is it true? Did we yav a babby?"

"Yes," Cundrie answered truthfully, there's no denying it now. When Cundrie opened their eyes, they felt their heart breaking as xe seemed so close to crying that Cundrie thinks some tears spilt already. "You don't have to-"

"I'm not blartin because of that, I'm so chuffed that I yav a babby-" Oliver wiped xyr tears away. "Why doy ya tell me?"

"How could I?" Cundrie held Oliver's hands as to soothe xyr broken heart. "I got pregnant the night we last saw each other. I couldn't tell you after, I couldn't even see you."

"Wh-what's the nerm?" Oliver begged, xyr wide almond-shaped ebony-coloured eyes looking up to her round-shaped sky-blue ones. Cundrie sighed defeatedly, this is it. Her daughter will be stolen from her, no more true quality time with Annie.

"It's Lausanne Marcie Weasley, I call her Annie," Cundrie answered truthfully. How can they lie when xe already knows at least about Annie's existence? They robbed xem seven months with Annie, time to step up to it.

Easier said than done.

"C-can I s-see 'er?" Oliver requested, wiping the tears off xyr eyes. Cundrie sighed and nodded. Xe is seven months overdue, Cundrie assured herself. This is xyr kid too, xe deserves to see her dearest daughter. Oliver nodded, taking a few deep breaths in as to compose xemself. 

"I need to tell you something about her, though," Cundrie added. A selfish part of Cundrie hopes that Oliver will be an arsehole and abandon Annie the moment she tells xem about her Deafness, though deep down, she knew that'll never happen. Oliver isn't like that, why she still loves xem. "Annie is born Deaf. So if you don't like that fact, you can still walk out."

"I wull never, yaouw knoo me-" Oliver shook xyr head. Unfortunately for Cundrie, they knew this as well. "I'm a CODA, I can help."

"CODA?"

"Child of Deaf Adults, me mum is Deaf," Oliver elaborated. "BSL is actually me fust language, English me second."

"Ahh, so I can learn with you-" Cundrie nodded. "I just found out a week ago, I only managed to learn fingerspelling and introduction."

"Well, BSL 'as its differences across regions, moy-un happen ter be Scottish BSL," Oliver continued to explain. "D'ya wanna learn Scottish BSL too?"

"I guess yeah, that makes it easier-" Cundrie shrugged. "So, should we go?"

"Yes-" Oliver nodded excitedly. Cundrie starts to leave back to where she was with Penelope, she has to explain. Oliver trailed behind her. There was Penelope, waiting alone. When she looks at Oliver behind her, she squinted her eyes, folding her arms.

"What is xe doing here?" Penelope asked, looking at Oliver. Cundrie scratched the back of their head.

"Xe knows about Annie," Cundrie answered simply. Penelope's jaw hit the floor. "I know, I told you that'll never happen but it did."

"How the hell can it happen?!" Penelope blurted out. "Cundrie, xe will hurt Annie!"

"We don't know that!" Cundrie closed their eyes, their feet hitting the floor so hard it makes a clicking sound. "It's not only you who were the Muggleborn who knew either of us back in Hogwarts, there was Katie Bell too. Ve told xem."

"Should I come with you?" Penelope asked, her tone full of worry. Cundrie shook her head.

"Let us solve this-" Cundrie landed a soft kiss on Penelope's lips, one she returned just as softly. "I love you."

"I love you." Cundrie left Penelope back to Oliver, who looked away awkwardly as to give them privacy.

"Let's go."

"'Oo lung yav yaouw an' 'er dated?" Oliver asked, gesturing at both Cundrie and Penelope as they both started to leave the centre of the Ministry. Cundrie nodded.

"Eight months, give or take-" Cundrie shrugged. Oliver furrowed xyr brows. 

"But we stopped seeen each other sixteen months ago," Oliver notes. Damn, xe is smart. "Does that mane yaouw dated 'er when yaouw were in a pickle?"

"Yes, she was there when I cried when I found out you dated someone else-" Cundrie shook their head, shrinking their Order of Merlin medal box and puts it in their purse. Oliver also puts xyrs in xyr pocket. Cundrie outstretched their hand as if asking for Oliver to hold it once they're out of the Ministry. "Ready?"

Oliver nodded as xe held it, apparating away. Oliver opened xyr eyes, appearing in front of Grimmauld Place, number 34. So, is this Cundrie's new home? Cundrie walked in the house, knocking the door, Oliver follows. The door swung open to reveal a person with box braids in their mid-20s, gripping on a walking cane.

"Hello, August," Cundrie greeted. "Is there Marge, here?"

"She's inside, Cundrie. Come on in," August said, moving to the side as to let both of them in. Cundrie and Oliver entered the house, Cundrie heading for the living room where there was an old lady, rocking a sleeping baby. Oliver's breath got caught in xyr chest, it must be her. Lausanne, or Annie.

"Hey, Marge-" Cundrie kneeled to this Marge's side, kissing the baby's cheeks. They talked together before Cundrie gestured at Oliver to walked closer, taking the baby from Margaret's hands. Oliver inspected Lausanne's features, seeing almond-shaped brown eyes, snub nose, brown hair, thin lips, creme-tan skin with no freckles. Katie is right, Lausanne looks just like xem.

"This is our daughter, Lausanne Marcie Weasley."


	39. Chapter 39

"It's not that I doy loike yaouw stayen eya, but doy yaouw fink yaouw should move ert already?"

Cundrie insisted that Oliver's first meeting with Annie is to be in Amber Cottage, and here they are. Oliver helped Annie to sit up in her baby chair before she continued sitting on her own, continuing to wave her toys around. Cundrie's heart warmed as she sees Oliver getting along so well with Annie.

"I've been thinking about it-" Cundrie revealed. "It's just- logically babies need a lot of things and Marcus has told me that he doesn't care about the baby toys scattered around his house, I feel so guilty for the nights that I basically forced him to also lose because of her cries as he's a light sleeper, and now that we can go wherever we like, I just-" Cundrie huffed, looking at Annie. "I feel so guilty."

"Yaouw knoo, I doy mind if both of yaouw liv' with me-" Oliver shrugged. "Yaouw knoo me owse is dinky but it 'as a large lan' beyond fer Annie ter run around freely, later. It's a quiet neighbourhood. Besides, I'm 'er nopa, I've not miskin responsible fer seven months of 'er loife, let me mek it up fer it."

"Oliver-"

"Naaa, really-" Oliver shook xyr head. "I'm serious. We doy yav ter date if yom serious with yaw ooman, it'll be just convenient liven arrangements fer Annie. Yaouw doy yav ter if yoo boy comfortable but fink abart it. I want so much toyme with Annie, yaouw want so much toyme with Annie too. Yaouw doy yav a owse, I liv' alone in a dinky owse with a big space, why not?"

"I'll think about it-" Cundrie nodded. 

"'As 'er birth sustificutt miskin officiated?" Oliver asked. "Can she yav me lus nerm or at leus ar lus names?"

"Yes," Cundrie lied. They'll have to officiate it after this. "I have made it official, I'm just waiting for St Mungo's to be done with the birth certificate. But it's fixated, the last name is Weasley. Or at least, it'll change if mine changes."

"So, they knoo?" Oliver held Annie's soft tan arm, same shade as xyr skin it blends so well. "The other Weasleys, does they knoo abart 'er? 

"No-" Cundrie shook her head. "I haven't and I won't."

"Why not?" Oliver asked. "I saw Charlie in the war, ee told me ee saw yaouw an' he's so chuffed."

"I can't-" Cundrie shook their head slowly, their voice slowly breaking. "They'll hurt her. They hurt me."

"They've changed, Cundrie," Oliver persuades, placing xyr hand on hers that has the scars. "Try ter gid them a chance. I still keep in touch with Fred an' George after yaw departure an' they're seriously regretful of what they did, they keep wanten ter tek it back. The wool family does."

"What did you do?" Cundrie asked back, pulling her hand away. "What did you tell them?"

"I told what they've already knoo, the rape," Oliver started, but Cundrie had a feeling that it's not all that Oliver said. "An' the attack, because agen, they knoo a bit already frum Marcus, but that's it, honestly. I doy tell them abart yaw camp or yaw suicide attempt or Annie."

"Very well-" Cundrie nodded distastefully. That's the two things she does NOT want them to know, but at least xe doesn't tell them about her suicide attempt, which is even worse.

"Oot tell them, Cundrie?" Oliver asked, hope evident in xyr voice. "They've changed, I saw it muself. They've grown, they really wanna knoo mower abart yaouw but they wanna not hurt yaouw agen, they knoo 'oo much they hurt yaouw before an' they wanna fix it."

"Can you go home?" Cundrie requested, trying to change the subject. "If you want to see her again, you can come tomorrow."

"Me offer stands, yaouw knoo-" Oliver nods as xe stood up, shaking Cundrie's hand. "Both of yoo miskin welcum in me owse."

"I'll think about it." Oliver left the cottage, closing the door behind xem. Cundrie sighed as they lifted Annie from the chair, heading for their bed where they lay Annie down. Annie looked around with interest and Cundrie laughed, she must've liked the 'new' environment. 

Cundrie sat next to Annie, rubbing circles on her hand. It's true what Oliver had said, soon enough, Annie will learn to walk. Marcus says that he doesn't mind with her cries at night or her things taking up so many spaces in his house but Cundrie doesn't want to be constantly lied to, they knew he does. It's not their house together, it's still his house in its essence. Sure, they also pay for the house, but it's still Marcus' house.

Oliver...

Oliver wanted Annie and Cundrie to live with xem. Is it genuine? Cundrie knew it's all for Annie, but a very selfish part of Cundrie hopes that it's for Cundrie too. Cundrie felt guilty, remembering Penelope. Penelope's too good for her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this again, to be seconded by her ex who sold her out. No, this is all purely for Annie and no one else. Cundrie had no more feelings for Oliver, Oliver snogged someone else and Cundrie has a girlfriend. 

No, this is too complicated. Maybe meeting their family is easier than this. If what Oliver said is true and they knew about the rape and the attack already, they knew 2 out of 4 things they'd like to stay hidden from them. Cundrie touched their scar on their hand, the huge singular one over where their artery would be. They can't forever hide it, anyway. And they'd rather the Weasleys to know from them than anyone else. 

Leaving Annie on the bed, Cundrie walked to her study and grabbed a pheasant quill. Cundrie stopped, shuddering. At least it's not black, this time. Cundrie dripped it in ink before starting to scratch it on the opened parchment scroll. 

Dear Mum and Dad,


	40. Chapter 40

After a week since the war has ended, Cundrie decided to visit the Weasleys willingly, the first time after three years. When Cundrie told Marcus, he offered to come for support. Remembering how fiery Marcus is and how he almost attacked Arthur last time they met, Cundrie decided to ask for Penelope's support instead. So here they are, in front of the door to the Burrow, Molly giving her death hug to Cundrie who hugged her back awkwardly. 

"Hello, Penelope!" Molly greeted, giving a soft hug this time, careful as to not crush Annie. "And who's this little one?" Molly touched Annie's nose who laughed and clapped at the gesture, making Molly laugh too.

"Err, can we come in so I can explain to all of you at once?" Cundrie immediately requested. Molly nodded and moved to the side, still wide-eyed, unable to produce a single sound as Cundrie and Penelope entered, Penelope carrying Annie.

"Ahh, hello, you two!" Arthur greeted, a soft smile turned to a confused look as he stared at Annie intently, curiosity evident in his eyes. "And who is the baby?"

"Can we have the family here?" Cundrie requested, taking Annie from Penelope's lap.

"Boys! Ginny! Come down, there's Perce- I mean Cundrie!" Molly yelled to the stairs, slapping her own face as she faced Cundrie. "I'm sorry, Cundrie."

That's a start.

One by one, the Weasley children started coming down, starting with Ron and ended with George. Cundrie bit her bottom lip, rubbing circles on Annie's hand and kissed Annie's forehead, feeling butterflies in her stomach. One by one, they start to sit on the sofa, with Ron on her side (Penelope occupied her other side). Ron instantly smiled at Annie who also smiled and Cundrie sighed in relief. At least she likes this one the best.

"I'm sorry," Cundrie started, still feeling very sick down their stomach. Shit, how can they do it? "I'm sorry for being so rude the last time we met, I'm sorry for implying that you were lazy and blaming our poverty on you, I'm sorry for returning the jumper and never returning the letters until now, I'm sorry for everything that I've done."

"I understand why you were so scared in our last meeting, and I understand the jumper part-" Molly nodded. "I'll make a new one for you- and I mean for you. And Penelope, if she wants?" Molly asks, turning her head from facing Cundrie to face Penelope, who only nodded politely. "And the baby, hi!"

"Right, err, you're probably wondering who this little angel is-" Cundrie moved her legs up and down more, and Penelope placed her hand on their back, squeezing it. Cundrie took a deep breath in. "She's my daughter, Lausanne Marcie."

"You're married?" Molly asked, her eyes now dreamy.

"No," Cundrie answered in a small voice. Penelope hits their side lightly and Cundrie coughed and louder their voice. "I wasn't married."

"Then, how did she-" a look of realisation dawned upon Molly's face. "Oh."

"How did she came to being, though?" Arthur asked, a genuine curious glint in his eyes. "Uhh, you're born with male parts- I mean no disrespect. Uhh, were you the one who- err, got pregnant or uhh- did you impregnate someone?"

"I was the pregnant one," Cundrie revealed. "I went through a uterus growth procedure as part of my feminisation procedures."

"But why, though?" Ginny asks. "I would love to never have periods again, it's a nightmare."

"You know how the estrogen hormone is naturally produced by ovaries, which can only come if I grow a uterus altogether-" Cundrie cocked their head to the side. "I could have not grown a uterus and have estrogen shot in me all my life, but if I can produce it myself, why not? That's what I want. But the pregnancy was accidental."

"So, tell us about Lausanne!" Ron exclaimed, looking excited. "Can I touch her?"

"Yeah, I guess-" Cundrie shrugged awkwardly. True, Ron poked Annie and squealed, either saying 'so cute!', 'so soft!', 'so chubby!', or something else each time. Cundrie huffed, just try a day with her. He won't like it. "Her name is Lausanne Marcie Weasley, she was born on 31st of October, 1997. Annie's Deaf so I'm learning BSL so I can communicate with her. And umm, I'm here with my girlfriend, Penelope."

"Hi-" Penelope awkwardly waved at them.

"Cundrie, can we be part of your life again?" Arthur requested. Cundrie closed her mouth. "You and your daughter. I'm sorry for turning my back on you three years ago, I'm very sorry for hurting you so bad. I know, a one-day apology won't make up three years of misery, but can we try? Will you be a part of our family again?"

"I came out to everyone," Charlie added. Cundrie whipped her head to face him who nodded affirmatively. "It took them a while, but they've accepted it. Try to give them another chance, you won't know if you won't try."

Cundrie took a deep breath in, staring at the hopeful faces of every other Weasley. For a moment, they can imagine the beauty of Charlie's words. They can taste their mother's eggnog and wear their mother's jumper again, they can have deep talks with their father again, they can feel jealous about Bill's adventurous life again, they can feel worried about Charlie's obsession of dragons again, they can feel annoyed again with F- George's jokes, they can feel amazed again with Ron's chess abilities and feel like they're in heaven whenever he cooks again, they can worry about the headstrong Ginny.

She can imagine Annie running around, wearing a Weasley jumper with an 'L' on it, the frequent playtime with her grandpa, the confused look as Bill is determined to learn BSL, Charlie's toy dragons, George's (hopefully harmless) bright toys, she can imagine Uncle Ron teaching her how to play wizard's chess, and she can imagine Aunt Ginny teaching her Quidditch. 

"I'll give it a try."


End file.
